Amor en tiempo de Guerra
by evangeline 17
Summary: Maka una mujer lobo heredera de un poderoso clan poseedora de un gran poder, rompe la ley al enamorarse de un Vampiro sangre pura cuya familia es la principal sospechosa del asesinato de su madre. En un mundo donde vampiros y licántropos conviven en paz las brujas y los demonios se empeñan en romper aquel frágil equilibrio 'dicen que el amor es el infierno, yo lo vivi junto a el'
1. prologo

Buenas buenas~~ apuesto que están felices de saber de mi :D *le lanzan una bomba*

*cof* cof* etto bueno entonces no están tan felices ¬¬ ya entendí

lamento haber desaparecido tanto tiempo pero mi PC se dañó y también en trabajo el estudio y demás me tienen muy ocupadilla espero sepan perdonarme por abandonarlos por tanto tiempo

como compensación les traigo un nuevo fic, con respecto al otro_ si yo te quiero, por ti me muero_ que tengo sin continuar resulta que ya tenía todos las capítulos y va el maldito computador y se me daña y *pof* desaparecieron (casi 20 capítulos se esfumaron para siempre) no saben lo triste que me sentí cuando sucedió TT-TT y pues la inspiración se me fue estoy tratando de hacer lo posible para recuperarlo por lo que les pido paciencia :c

en fin este fic lo subiré los sábados por lo que les traeré el primer capitulo mañana ;D por ahora los dejo con el Prologo

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece ¬¬ le pertenece a Atsushi Ohkubo *-*

y no siendo más a leer!

* * *

**Amor en tiempo de guerra**

**Prologo**

_'siempre hay que recordar que el amor es el infierno'_

Dicen que el amor es el infierno, con un verdugo que te castiga y hace lo que se le viene en gana con tu vida, que estar enamorado significa pecar de todas las formas posibles, que los que se enamoran sufren y al mismo tiempo conocen la gloria de la vida, dicen que el amor es el infierno y de no haber sido por que lo viví diría que son puras patrañas, que el amor es un invento de las mentes cerradas que te quieren vender chocolates el día de San Valentín.

Pero aquello a lo que llaman amor va mas allá de un simple _te quiero _ o un corto _me gustas ,_por que amar es entregarlo todo por una persona, el amor significa sacrificio, conocer la gloria del paraíso y caer en lo mas profundo de la crueldad del infierno, por que el amor es aquello que no puedes expresar con simples palabras, tienes que demostrarlos de todas las maneras posibles, _yo lo hice_, y me llamaron _ignorante_ por que de aquello solo quedarían mis lagrimas, y me llamaron _inmadura_ por que de aquello solo quedarían arrepentimientos, y me llamaron _tonta_ por que es de idiotas hacer todo lo que yo hice por un hombre.

Pero yo no me arrepiento, por que toque el cielo y vi el paraíso y lo tome a dos manos y todo lo demás me valió mierda, por que de no haberlo conocido me sentiría vacía y aunque mi felicidad durara apenas unos cortos instantes siento que puedo morir tranquila, por que después de haber conocido aquello tan perfecto no necesitaba nada más _solo lo necesitaba a el, _pero _el _ya no estaba con migo, entonces no importa si muero ahora, el hecho de morir significa encontrarme con el en el infierno, por que es el único lugar al cual podemos ir.

-Maka Albarn, por romper una de las 4 reglas del tratado de derecho firmado el 10 de abril de 1930 entre licántropos y vampiros, se le condena a pena de muerte- dijo el señor Eibon con un enorme pergamino entre las manos

-lo sé- dije quedamente con una sonrisa en el rostro- da igual no es como se me arrepintiera de lo que hice-recalqué, las exclamaciones y abucheos no se hicieron esperar.

-silencio-ordeno el señor Shinigami golpeando con un enorme martillo la mesa del estrado.

-entonces Maka Albarn ¿estás confesando que tu falta es verdadera?- preguntó viéndome a los ojos, suplicándome con la mirada que lo negara todo, que lo negara para poder seguir con vida y hacer de cuenta como que nada sucedió nunca.

-así es- dije con voz perfectamente audible, con la cabeza en alto, por que no tenía nada de que avergonzarme.

-en ese caso- Eibon se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar, se le notaba que le dolía decir aquellas palabras- Maka Albarn hija de Spirit Albarn y Kami Albarn, última heredera del poder de las predicciones, última gran líder del clan de licántropos del noreste, después de romper una de las sagradas reglas del pacto de estado de derecho, se te condena a muerte en manos de tu anterior tutor Free, Gran Líder de licántropos del Este, que tu alma sea perdonada- concluyó antes de cerrar con fuerza en pergamino y sentarse junto a el señor Shinigami, vi a Free acercarse despacio hacia mi lugar justo en medio de esa enorme sala de juicios, su mirada denotaba infinita tristeza.

-lo lamento tanto mi niña, ojala hubiera podido hacer más-se disculpó con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos.

-no fue tu culpa, gracias por cuidarme hasta ahora por favor cuida bien de Ángela- pedí, el simplemente asintió, puso la enorme espada del juicio en alto con toda la intención de decapitarme en un corte limpio, una muerte rápida, por que no había motivos para hacerme sufrir.

_Por que si amar fue mi pecado, entonces amaré en el mismísimo infierno._

* * *

Y bueno esto es todo por ahora, ya saben mañana el primer capitulo xD saben tenía ganas de hacer un fic con este tema de criaturas sobrenaturales me estaba taladrando la cabeza para poder sacarlo a luz e,e ustedes deciden si debo o no continuarlo. xd

en fin dudas? consternaciones? yo se las resuelvo! :D ya sabes solo dejenme un reviewsito para saber que les pareció recuerden que sus comentarios me ayudan a crecer como escritora :)

y no siendo más me retiro!

An-chan fuera! nya~~


	2. el inicio de lo que nunca comenzó

y como lo prometido es deuda heló aquí el tan esperado primer capitulo *cof*(solo fue un día)*cof*

no tengo mucho que decir salvo que espero que les guste :D

NOTA: **importantisimo**

antes que nada para este capitulo quiero que escuchen una canción importante **assassin's tango **de **John Powell **en la parte dónde soul y maka bailan para que sientan el fuego del momento xD

y eso es todo ahora lo de siempre Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece :c es de Atsushi Ohkubo *-*

ahora a leer!

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**El inicio de lo que nunca comenzó**

* * *

_'¿Quién sería el primero en descubrir el poder de la poesía para matar el amor?_

Yo creía que la poesía era el alimento del amor.

De un amor sólido tal vez pero, si no es más que una ligera inclinación, un mal soneto lo mataría en el acto.

¿Y qué recomienda para fortalecer el afecto?

Bailar, aunque la pareja sea apenas aceptable.'

'Orgullo y Prejuicio'

* * *

Desde el inicio de la raza humana, la tierra, fue también hogar de muchas otras criaturas mágicas desde licántropos hasta demonios, hadas, nomos, duendes, vampiros, brujas y demás, todos vivían en perfecta paz y orden, los representantes de cada una de las especies se reunían cada año con el fin de renovar el acuerdo de paz entre las especies, pero la envidia que finalmente se convirtió en miedo por el hecho de que las demás creaturas tenían vidas ''ridículamente'' prolongadas hizo que los humanos declararan la guerra, los delegados de las demás especies ofendidos por la traición decidieron romper aquel pacto dando inicio a una prolongada batalla que se libró durante 200 largos años.

Entre los años 1095 y 1291(1) se libraron fuertes batallas, cada una de las especies peleó intensamente, pero la gran población humana, más por cantidad, lograron acabar con la mayoría de las criaturas de ese entonces, al darse cuenta de que la guerra estaba perdida las 4 especies sobrenaturales que sobrevivieron que fueron los licántropos, los vampiros, las brujas y los demonios, decidieron esconderse dando así fin a la guerra.

Finalmente a pesar de las grandes diferencias físicas entre las especies sobrenaturales y los humanos, con el tiempo estas lograron adaptarse al punto de finalmente tomar forma humana, aunque aún poseían aquellas cualidades sobrenaturales que los diferenciaban de los humanos pasaban desapercibidos entre los hombres, a pesar de ello nunca se volvió a firmar otro acuerdo y la población de estas creaturas sobrenaturales mantenían una guerra interna, con el fin de que solo quedara una especie que se recuperara por completo, acabara con la raza humana y finalmente dominara la tierra.

El rencor era muy grande, hasta que finalmente un día en la década de los 30(2) el vampiro antiguo Shinigami y el líder de los licántropos Eibon decidieron poner fin al rencor entre los suyos creando un nuevo estado de derecho dónde los vampiros y los lobos convivieran en paz, aprovechando las crecientes guerras entre humanos ellos deciden poner fin a la suya, cada año renovaban aquel pacto celebrando un gran baile para conmemorar aquel acontecimiento.

* * *

**Actualidad: Shibusen- Death City- 10 de abril de 2012**(3)

-Joder que odio usar este maldito vestido, y los tacones ni se diga ¿a que imbécil se le ocurrió inventar estas cosas? ¡Son maquinas de tortura te digo!- se quejaba una chica rubia ceniza mientras caminaba, o eso intentaba, usaba un fino vestido rojo que llegaba un poco mas debajo de sus rodillas, con una abertura del lado izquierdo de la pierna que llegaba un poco mas arriba de la mitad de su muslo acompañado de uno zapatos de tacón igualmente rojos llevaba el cabello suelto, se dirigía hacia el enorme salón de fiestas.

-Ya deja de quejarte al menos tu no usas esta jodida corbata, de veras UN GRAN DIOS COMO YO no debería tener que hacer estas cosas-se quejaba también un chico de cabello azul mientras jalaba incansablemente la corbata de su esmoquin en un vano intento por quitársela.

-Maka-sama Black*Star-sama deben guardar compostura ya debemos entrar al gran salón-dijo amablemente un chico de cabello rubio largo que sostenía entre sus manos a una niña pequeña de cabello corto castaño.

-que no me digas así Mifune que me siento vieja y apenas tengo 16- dijo Maka mientras se arreglaba un poco el cabello.

-en realidad majestad usted tiene 162 años en teoría-respondió Mifune elegantemente.

-pero esos son años humanos y para nosotros no cuentan ya que cumplimos un año cada 10 años humanos, si contáramos en años humanos Black tendría 172 y a pesar de ello actúa como un niñito de 4 años-respondió Maka haciendo resaltar su gran inteligencia.

-eres una ñoña- recalco Black con desgano ganándose así un buen Maka-chop en la cabeza.

-tonto- respondió ella mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-compórtense estamos a punto de entrar- los regaño un hombre moreno alto que vestía también un fino traje de gala.

-lo sentimos tío Free-respondieron los dos chicos a unísono, acto seguido subieron las escaleras del lugar, llegando finalmente a la enorme puerta de entrada, un hombre se encargo de anunciarlos.

-El gran líder de licántropos del clan del este Free, la líder de licántropos del clan noreste Maka Albarn y el líder del clan de licántropos del sureste Black*Star-dijo en voz alta el hombre mientras los 3 aludidos entraban de forma elegante al gran salón (con Black largando un complejo de maldiciones en voz baja por no ser el primero en ser nombrado), después de unos cuantos pasos free se detuvo a hablar con los otros 3 grandes lideres de los lobos, mientras Maka y Black se dirigían al gran bufet del lugar, pero durante un momento se Black le tomo la delantera a Maka tomando un atajo por la pista de baile y se perdió entre la gente, ella decidió rodear la pista pero en el camino se topo con la persona menos indicada.

-Albarn- dijo un muchacho que vestía un esmoquin negro con camisa roja acompañado de una sonrisa sínica en el rostro.

-Evans- siseo ella con odio a modo de respuesta.

-hola Maka-chan ¿Cómo estás?-preguntó una chica morena acercándose llevaba un fino kimono blanco adornado de pequeñas flores plateadas y azules, el rostro de la rubia pasó de uno de completa ira a uno tranquilo y amable.

-hola Tsubaki-chan, muy bien gracias por preguntar- respondió cordialmente la rubia acompañando sus palabras con una pequeña reverencia.

-ja así si parece como si tuvieras modales pecho-plano- agregó el albino con una sonrisa altanera.

-a ti nadie te invitó a esta conversación descerebrado-respondió ella mirándolo fijamente con odio.

-y ahh etto Maka-chan y ahh ¿Cómo está Black*Star-san?-preguntó la morena tratando de apaciguar el ambiente tan tenso que se había formado, ante la pregunta el albino chasqueo la lengua molesto, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para la rubia, después de todo no era la primera vez que la prometida de Soul, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa una princesa sangre pura de los vampiros, preguntaba por su amigo con delirios de grandeza.

-el se encuentra muy bien Tsubaki ahora debe estar en el bufet-en ese momento el albino soltó una risita burlona-sabes, hace poco logró desarrollar su poder definitivo, entenderás que es un acontecimiento importante, vamos a celebrarlo la semana que viene ¿te gustaría venir?- preguntó cordialmente la rubia, los ojos del albino se abrieron como platos, Maka le envió una mirada altiva a Soul.

-y-yo es decir quizá pueda…-comenzó diciendo Tsubaki.

-no, no puede, estará ocupada- la interrumpió el albino- iremos a Rumania ¿recuerdas Tsubaki?-dijo el rápidamente, la chica agacho un poco la mirada agregando un sutil ''lo había olvidado, lo siento''.

-no importa Tsubaki, sabes que de todos modos eres bienvenida en nuestra casa, puedes visitarnos cuando gustes-concluyó la rubia-con permiso-se disculpo mientras se dirigía a acompañar a su amigo al bufet.

-joder, para ser un tonto desarrollo _ese_ poder muy rápidamente ¿Qué clase de poder crees que sea?- preguntó el albino a su amiga castaña.

-no lo se, quizá pueda preguntarle a Maka-chan después-concluyó ella mientras veía como la rubia y el peli azul reían enérgicamente mientras comían algunos platillos a base de carne.

-muy bien su atención por favor~~-dijo un hombre de túnica larga negra con una mascara en forma de calavera acompañado de una voz divertida- este año se conmemoran 80 años del día en que se firmó el tratado de paz entre licántropos y vampiros- en ese momento todos los presentes inundaron el lugar con un caluroso aplauso-hoy se renueva el contrato y vamos a agregar una nueva ley- una exclamación por parte de la mayoría de los presentes no se hizo esperar acompañado de murmullos en general-silencio por favor- pidió Shinigami y acto seguido el lugar se sumió en un silencio sepulcral, en ese momento otro hombre vestido también de manera extraña y con una máscara cubriéndole el rostro se acerco al estrado.

-permíteme quisiera ser yo quien anuncie la nueva ley-pidió el hombre.

-como quieras Eibon-respondió Shinigami mientras le cedía el lugar.

-la nueva ley dice que las generaciones jóvenes a partir de ahora deberán estudiar juntas, es decir los licántropos y vampiros que aún estén en la escuela ya no estudiaran en escuelas independientes ahora deberán estudiar juntos-dijo el hombre las quejas por parte de ambos bandos no se hicieron esperar.

-bien muchachos por favor cálmense, los arreglos ya están hechos así que ya no hay marcha atrás- concluyó Shinigami.

-habrá que resignarnos, ya se me hacía extraño que Free nos hubiera cambiado de escuela tan repentinamente-dijo la rubia mientras largaba un suspiro cansado.

-da igual solo espero que no nos toque con vampiritos sangre pura, bueno ya sabes sin contar a...- comenzó diciendo Black*Star pero se tapo la boca antes de decir lo ultimo, la rubia largo una carcajada.

- a mi no me engañas querías decir Tsubaki ¿cierto?- respondió ella mientras le daba leves golpecitos con el codo acompañados de una mirada picara.

-no es cierto- replicó el con lacara completamente roja.

-si como no-dijo ella divertida.

-bueno me cae bien eso es todo-concluyó el rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo, luego su mirada se ensombreció un poco-además no es como si pudiera gustarme o algo así- finalizó, haciendo que la rubia agachara su mirada apenada.

-lo lamento yo no quería…-

-da igual-la cortó el de repente viéndola con el ceño fruncido, luego su mirada se ablandó un poco y la abrazó- ni importa ¿si?, solo olvidemos el tema ¿te parece?- ella se limitó a asentir.

-bien~~ dejando eso de lado espero que disfruten la velada-dijo Shinigami aplaudiendo mientras los músicos comenzaban a tocar.

**Maka pov**

Nueva ley, joder lo que me faltaba y que se les ocurrirá después ¿lobos y vampiros viviendo juntos bajo el mismo techo?, de por sí las reglas a pesar de tener sus ventajas y desventajas se hacen cada vez mas tediosas de tratar.

Lleve otro pequeño trozo de carne a mi boca y lo mastiqué con notoria frustración.

-cálmate fiera deja algo para los demás- me dijo Black en tono burlón.

-¡ja! Lo dice el que ya se ha acabado más de 15 platos de comida-replico yo en el mismo tono.

-tuche-concluyó el mientras se llevaba otro trozo de comida a la boca, en ese momento noté que mi amigo se quedaba viendo fijamente un punto en el centro de la pista de baile con el entrecejo levemente fruncido, largando algunas maldiciones en voz casi inaudible.

Giré mi vista hacia dónde se encontraba la suya y pude ver claramente a Soul Evans bailando con Tsubaki, debo admitir que se veían increíbles, es natural, todos los vampiros deben lucir endemoniadamente divinos, lo que les permite cazar de manera exitosa a los humanos que no pueden resistirse a aquella belleza sobrenatural, y mi querido amigo Black cayó en los encantos de aquella vampiresa, sin quererlo Black se había enamorado de Tsubaki, pero debido a las reglas no se les permite estar juntos por eso el debe mantener su distancia, recuerdo el día que nos invitaron al baile de compromiso entre el más joven de la familia Evans y la espectacular hija de los Nakatsukasa, a el casi le da un infarto al enterarse, se sumió en una depresión horrible por casi 5 años, con el tiempo simplemente aprendió a sobrellevarlo, pero en días como este, dónde podemos escuchar claramente los murmullos como ''que bien lucen juntos'' ''falta tan poco para que se casen'' ''y como crees que sean sus hijos'' son los días en que Black mas detesta ser un líder entre los licántropos y tener que asistir a este tipo de eventos.

-si quieres puedo distraer a Evans para que bailes con ella un rato-dije al ver su rostro tan triste y enojado, se giró a verme con el rostro de alguien que cree que se acaba de ganar la lotería ''incrédulo pero ilusionado''.

-¿de veras lo harías?-preguntó aun sin poder creérselo.

-hombre de poca fe por ti haría lo que fuera y lo sabes-respondí mientras el ampliaba tanto su sonrisa que creí que se le saldría del rostro.

-YAHOO!-exclamó y luego se cubrió la boca al ver que todos se le quedaron viendo.

-serás tonto modera el volumen de tu voz-le regañe mientras le daba un leve golpe en la cabeza.

-lo siento y gracias-dijo mientras sobaba la parte afectada.

-da igual me debes una muy grande ¿entiendes?-dije.

-si, procura no matar a Evans mientras bailo con Tsubaki-

-Trataré, pero no prometo nada-reímos- ahora ve-le indiqué y acto seguido el se acerco a Tsubaki hizo una formal reverencia mientras extendía su mano para invitarle a bailar, en ese momento vi como Evans se separaba de las personas con las que se encontraba hablando y se dirigía hacia ellos entonces le cerré el paso de manera sutil y elegante.

-¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa Evans?-pregunté en tono inocente, el por su parte emitió algo parecido a un gruñido.

-apártate Albarn debo hablar con mi prometida-respondió haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

-lo siento pero al parecer ella esta muy ocupada divirtiéndose-enfatice.

-no importa ella es mi prometida y debe estar con migo-replicó tratando de hacerme a un lado.

-baila con migo-dije y el se detuvo en seco, se giro a verme completamente incrédulo-por favor-pedí-y aquellas palabras dolieron en lo mas profundo de mi orgullo ''hazlo por Black Star'' pensé antes de girarme a verlo con mi mejor rostro de suplica fingida.

-¿hablas en serio Albarn?-preguntó nuevamente levantando una ceja, me limité a asentir, lo escuche suspirar, levanté mi mirada y el se encontraba levemente inclinado ofreciéndome su mano, la acepté algo tímida, de cierto modo el me intimidaba, solo un poco, caminamos hacia la pista de baile, el puso una de sus manos en mi cintura mientras con la otra sostenía mi mano con una delicadeza irreal, comenzamos a bailar al ritmo del vals que estaba sonando.

-Bailas bien para ser una pulgosa-dijo y lo fulminé con la mirada.

-lo mismo digo, nada mal para ser una sanguijuela-contrataque con una sonrisa, en ese momento se separo de mi para hacerme girar.

-no has visto nada aún Albarn-replicó.

-¿a si? Bien muéstrame que tienes parasito-en ese momento el se detuvo y fue entonces que noté que la música anterior ya había terminado, vi a Black alejarse un poco junto a Tsubaki.

-¿estas segura de querer ver de lo que soy capaz Albarn?-preguntó retadoramente.

-me pregunto si estarás preparado para ver de lo que yo soy capaz Evans-dije y el en ese momento chasqueó sus dedos, los músicos entonces parecieron entrar en una especie de trance ''uso su poder'' pensé, pero si el iba a usar su poder yo haría lo mismo, entonces escuche como el sonido suave de un acordeón comenzaba a inundar el lugar acompañado por los demás instrumentos que se escuchaban muy suavemente de manera sutil pero tentadora, el acordeón no tardo en ser acompañado por el punteo de una guitarra.

-¿un tango?-pregunté incrédula mientras el jalaba mi mano hasta pegarme a su cuerpo.

-exactamente my lady ¿le molesta?-pregunto mirándome retadoramente mientras ponía su mano en la parte baja de mi espalda.

-para nada- respondí dedicándole una mirada igual, entonces comenzamos a bailar lentamente, se empezaron a escuchar los violines, con ayuda de mi poder podía predecir sus movimientos y así acoplarlos a los míos, se comenzó a escuchar un piano, la música era tan envolvente, lenta y sensual, que comenzaba a desesperarme.

-nada mal Albarn-dijo el mientras me apegaba con brusquedad a su cuerpo, varios pasos largos en ningún momento dejamos de vernos a los ojos-pero sé que usas tu poder, de lo contrario no podrías seguirme el ritmo-concluyó, lo fulminé con la mirada.

-¿Cómo sabes si uso mi poder o no?-pregunté mientras me separe de el, camino derecha orgullosa y fiera al mismo tiempo, el me toma por detrás y acopla sus pasos a los míos.

-los ojos de los licántropos lideres se oscurecen levemente a la hora de usas su poder definitivo-susurro a mi oído. _Jaque._

-tu también usas el tuyo sanguijuela-susurré mientras di una vuelta sobre mi misma.

-mi poder no tiene nada que ver con este baile-responde.

-claro que si el ritmo de la música va por completo a tu gusto puedes, acelerarla o hacerla mas lenta como se te venga en gana tu decides-_mate._

_-_tsk da igual- responde y me toma nuevamente, mantengo mi tronco inmóvil mientras muevo mi pierna en forma de media luna rozando el suelo- todos los de tu especie son unos tramposos-replica entonces el ritmo de la música se acelera repentinamente.

-todos los de la tuya son unos timadores –contrataco, mis movimientos se hacen mas feroces, me levanta y me da un pequeño giro en el aire, al caer inclino mi pierna hacia atrás, el se inclina con migo, el ritmo continúa acelerado cada vez mas intenso

-traidores-dice el, nos separamos levemente mientras aun nos vemos a los ojos, pongo una de mis manos en su pecho, uno, dos, tres pasos antes de separarme por completo sin dejar de vernos a los ojos damos dos rápidos pasos hacia atrás, otros dos hacia adelante hasta encontrarnos nuevamente.

-asesinos-digo yo, finalmente el toma una de mis piernas yo le enredo en su cadera me inclina hacia atrás rápidamente, el se inclina con migo cada vez más puedo sentir su aliento en mi cuello, seme erizó la piel y entonces escuche aplausos, nos separamos para darnos cuenta de que éramos los únicos en la pista de baile, todos los presentes nos veían con amplias sonrisas en el rostro mientras aplaudían enérgicamente, entonces Soul hizo una reverencia, lo imité.

-esa es exactamente la pasión que se debe sentir a la hora de bailar un tango, felicidades chicos, este es el tipo de relación que licántropos y vampiros debemos preservar-dijo Shinigami alagándonos, entonces mire al albino por el rabillo del ojo, el hizo lo mismo.

Veneno.

Eso era lo único que transmitían nuestras miradas, veneno y odio en su más pura expresión, fue en ese punto que me di cuenta de que aun sujetaba su mano, la solté con brusquedad, el chasqueo la lengua molesto. Caminé con pasos largos hasta desaparecer por completo de la pista me dirigí al patio trasero entonces sentí como alguien me sujetaba por el brazo.

-Eso fue lo mas genial que TU DIOS haya visto, fue increíble Maka no sabia que bailaras así-dijo Black alagándome con una amplia sonrisa que se esfumo en cuanto noto que no era correspondida-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó un poco mas serio.

-el maldito bastardo se ha atrevido a llamarnos traidores-dije siseando cada palabra con odio.

-déjalo pensar lo que quiera, al fin y al cabo da igual, ni tu, ni yo, ni ninguno de los licántropos presentes en este lugar lo somos, concéntrate eres una líder debes comportarte como tal-me dijo Black y lo mire sorprendida al parecer el hecho de liberar su poder definitivo lo ha llevado a madurar un poco – además gracias a tu gran hazaña he podido compartir algo de tiempo con Tsubaki, gracias-concluyó, entonces sonreí había logrado mi principal objetivo.

-te felicito, al menos esta vez espero que no hayas dicho alguna estupidez-dije continuando mi camino.

-por supuesto que no UN GRAN DIOS COMO YO solo dice cosas geniales-respondió mientras me seguía.

-¡Maka-nee chan Black*Star-nii san!-nos llamó una voz infantil me gire para recibir entre mis brazos a Ángela que se encontraba corriendo hacia nosotros.

-lo siento insistió en que quería venir con ustedes- se disculpo Mifune, le hice una seña con la mano restándole importancia.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunté mientras la acomodaba entre mis brazos.

-me aburro ¿podemos jugar solo un poco?-preguntó inocentemente, la mire con ternura.

-esta bien vamos-dije salimos al enorme jardín que conectaba con el bosque, me quite los dichosos tacones para sentir el césped bajo mis pies, se sentía muy bien, Black por su parte se quitó la corbata y el saco entonces comenzamos a jugar en el jardín.

-Black-nii san ¿podrías traer un conejito?-preguntó ella, entonces a Black se le iluminaron los ojos, desde que Ángela vive con nosotros Black ve demasiadas películas infantiles con ella, desde _Alicia en el país de las maravillas _hasta _Bambi _todas ellas tienen conejos, desde entonces ambos desarrollaron una insana afición a estos animales.

-¡EN SEGUIDA!- exclamo Black mientras salía disparado como bala en dirección al bosque en busca de un dichoso conejo, suspire cansada mientras continuaba mi juego con Ángela.

-Maka-nee chan-me llamó Ángela.

-dime-

-¿Cuándo podre tener mi poder definitivo?-preguntó, la tome en brazos y la llevé hasta una pequeña fuente, la senté allí y me incliné frente a ella.

-sabes que aún falta mucho algo de tiempo para ello, aún no puedes transformarte por completo aunque ya puedas dominar tu elemento, todo a su tiempo cariño-dije maternalmente mientras ella asentía.

-¿Cuándo obtuviste tu poder definitivo Maka?-

-hace un poco más de una década-respondí tratando de hacer memoria.

-pero Black es mayor que tu ¿por que el tardó más?-

-por que las niñas maduran más rápido que los chicos-entonces soltó una risa divertida.

-TU DIOS HA REGRESADO SIMPLE MORTAL NYAHAHAHA Y TE HA TRAIDO UN CONEJO BLANCO-gritó mi compañero mientras le entregaba el dichoso conejo a Ángela, continuaron jugando un rato con el conejo yo me limitaba a disfrutar de la tranquilidad de la noche y la paz que me traía la luna llena, entonces noté que alguien me observaba, gire raídamente mi mirada para encontrarme con Soul Evans junto a el estaba Tsubaki viéndonos desde las escaleras de salida del patio, les resté importancia, pero la intensa mirada del vampiro me puso de los nervios.

-¿pasa algo?-pregunté intentando no ser tan descortés considerando que Tsubaki seguía allí.

-¿es que a caso necesito tu consentimiento para salir a tomar un poco de aire?-me pregunto el vampiro mirándome con algo de enojo.

-me da lo mismo solo deja de mirarme-respondí yo con el mismo tono.

-¡ja! Eres tan fea que no dan ganas de eso Albarn-dijo el y lo fulmine con la mirada.

Entonces Black y Ángela detuvieron su juego, noté como a Black se le subían todos los colores al rostro ante la mirada de Tsubaki, me aguante las ganas de soltar una gran carcajada.

-mira Black es la niña que te gusta-exclamo Ángela, entonces todos nos giramos a verla, vi que Black y Tsubaki se sonrojaron a mas no poder, escuche a Soul reír, las miradas se dirigieron a el.

-lo siento niña pero eso no se puede ella es mi prometida- dijo Soul mientras sujetaba por la cintura a Tsubaki y le daba un beso en los labios, entonces escuche a Black gruñir.

-Black-le llamé y aun en ese estado de gran enojo se giro a verme- devuelve ese conejo a donde lo encontraste ahora- le dije casi en una orden, el chasqueo la lengua claramente molesto, tomo al conejo en brazos y se fue corriendo del lugar.

-¿Qué es una prometida y por que no dejaste que siguiera jugando con el conejito?-me preguntó inocentemente Ángela, entonces sentí como Tsubaki la miraba con algo de ternura mezclada con lastima.

-¿Qué esperas para responderle a la pequeña Albarn?-preguntó Soul con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro.

-a ver cariño-comencé tomándola en brazos- una prometida es alguien con el que debes casarte cuando seas mayor, es una obligación que se impone a dos personas con el fin de preservar un linaje, y con respecto a lo del conejito se hace tarde y el debe regresar a su hogar- respondí maternalmente con calma, entonces se sintió una pequeña brisa, en la que detecté un leve aroma a azufre mezclado con algo de…

-sangre…-escuche decir a Soul mientras sus ojos rojos tomaban un brillo intenso, al igual que Tsubaki cuyos ojos azules pasaron a ser de color rojo intenso, su mirada se mantenía fija a cierto punto del bosque, entonces escuche el aullido de dolor de Black Star y sentí de inmediato el aroma de su sangre, me alarme tomé a Ángela en brazos y se la entregue a Tsubaki.

-cuídala por favor regreso en seguida- dije con urgencia ella la sostuvo en brazos, noté los ojos preocupados de Ángela sobre mi.

-regreso en seguida cariño-dije dirigiéndome a la pequeña mientras depositaba un corto beso en su frente, acto seguido camine unos cuantos pasos al frente dándole la espalda, respire profundamente antes de sentir un intenso calor recorrer mi cuerpo, llamas de color azul envolvieron mi cuerpo por completo antes de tomar mi forma lobuna, mi pelaje blanco con pequeños toques en dorado, _'impresionante'_ escuche decir a Soul tan bajo que me costó entenderlo, pero le reste importancia.

Emprendí carrera hacia el lugar del cual provenía el aroma a sangre con azufre.

Azufre, eso solo significaba algo _demonios_ son los únicos cuyo cuerpo desprende aquel aroma tan peculiar que solo es detectado por los de mi especie, corrí un poco más hasta llegar a un lugar parecido a un claro entonces vi a Black*Star aun transformado en lobo tirado en el suelo, mucha sangre brotaba de su pata delantera derecha, vi al demonio caminando hacia el, entonces corrí y me interpuse entre ellos, gruñí mientras enseñaba mis colmillos.

-pero que coincidencia, otro líder, o en este caso otra-dijo el demonio divertido, entonces noté que tenía al conejo blanco entre sus manos o bueno al parecer solamente la cabeza- pero que interesante, además un vampiro hoy en día se ve de todo, entonces noté el aroma de Soul que de inmediato bajo del árbol en el cual se encontraba, con las manos en los bolsillos en una pose totalmente despreocupada.

-¿Qué quieres demonio?-preguntó Soul mirando fijamente al demonio con esos ojos color rojo vino.

-solo vine de visita es que ¿a caso no se puede?-respondió el demonio divertido, tenía el cabello castaño en puntas, con dientes puntiagudos-la pregunta sería ¿Qué hace alguien como tu defendiendo a alguien como ella?- preguntó en respuesta.

-eso no te importa-respondió Soul emitiendo un leve rugido.

-vamos Evans no me digas que ya te olvidaste de mi- dijo el demonio entonces me sorprendí vi a Soul de reojo, se encontraba sonriendo.

-como olvidarte Giriko, no todos los días te encuentras con el tipo que intentó asesinarte de niño-respondió el, el demonio sonrió, cansada de aquello decidí tomar la delantera mientras ellos estaban ocupados mirándose ataqué.

-no tan rápido niñita no creas que me olvide de ti-grito el demonio llamado Giriko mientras esquivaba mi ataque retrocediendo.

Entonces le lance una bola de fuego azul de mi boca, nuevamente la esquivo, comenzó a correr hacia mi, entonces hice uso de mi poder definitivo _predicciones_ me permitía predecir los movimientos de mi oponente durante las batallas, el tipo transformo su brazo en una cierra eléctrica esquive el ataque y tipo le dio con la sierra al árbol que estaba tras de mi, lo corto sin ninguna dificultad, bufe, comenzó a correr de nuevo hacia mi, me preparé para frenar el ataque entonces desapareció de mi vista '_atacara por detrás' _me prepare pero fue demasiado rápido en cuanto me gire su sierra estaba en lo alto, me prepare para el impacto pero nunca llegó, abrí los ojos Soul intento darle una patada que el demonio esquivo retrocediendo nuevamente.

-fue divertido niños pero creo que ya es momento de que me vaya-dijo el demonio que comenzó a correr hacia el lo profundo del bosque, me prepare para seguirlo entonces el aullido de dolor de Black me detuvo, me gire a verlo se encontraba aun tirado en el suelo, me acerque a el, me convertí en humana nuevamente.

-Black transfórmate-ordene y acto seguido el lo hizo, la herida en su brazo era profunda y comenzaba a infectarse, los ataques de los demonios suelen ser altamente corrosivos.

-joder du-duele mucho-dijo Black mientras sostenía su brazo con fuerza antes de desmayarse, entonces llegaron Free y Sid el gran líder de licántropos del norte, acompañados de Mifune que sostenía en brazos a Ángela y finalmente Tsubaki.

-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó Free al ver la escena.

-nos ataco un demonio- se limitó a responder Soul mientras yo buscaba la forma de detener el sangrado de Black.

-permíteme Maka-chan- dijo Tsubaki agachándose hasta quedar a mi altura saco de una de las mangas de su fino kimono un precioso pañuelo comenzó a limpiar con el la sangre del brazo de Black- perdonen pero ¿alguno de los licántropos presentes tiene dominio del agua?-preguntó tímidamente.

-yo- respondió Mifune pero antes de que pudiera acercarse.

-yo puedo hacer agua-dijo Ángela en un tímido susurro mientras juntaba sus manos y comenzaba a formar una esfera de agua cristalina, Tsubaki puso el pañuelo entre el agua y continuo en la tarea de limpiar la herida de Black, una vez hecho aquello Tsubaki puso sus manos sobre la profunda herida la cual comenzó a brillar, vi fascinada como la herida se cerraba casi por completo , entonces Tsubaki separo sus manos de la herida de Black, al intentar ponerse de pie se tambaleo un poco, Soul la tomó de la cintura haciendo que ella pusiera uno de sus brazos tras la nuca de el para mantener el equilibrio.

-Mifune quiero que informes de esto al señor Shinigami y al señor Eibon, Sid acompáñame a buscar a ese demonio, no pudo haber ido lejos- dijo free en una orden, entonces Mifune se convirtió en lobo y emprendió carrera de regreso al Shibusen, Sid y Free también se transformaron y se perdieron en el bosque.

-¿estas bien Tsubaki-chan?-ella solo asintió levemente antes de desmayarse-¡Tsubaki-chan!-exclame preocupada, entonces Soul la tomo en brazos cargándola como a una novia.

-no te preocupes, el poder de curación es algo que requiere mucha energía y hoy no tuvimos tiempo de alimentarnos adecuadamente, ella estará bien solo necesita beber algo de sangre-explico Soul entonces Black comenzó a despertar.

-¿Qué pasó?-pregunto medio ido, entonces abrió los ojos de golpe y se incorporo de inmediato-¿Qué paso con el demonio y como es que yo…?-entonces el se tomo el brazo y noto que apenas quedaba un pequeño corte de lo que antes era una profunda herida.

-no te muevas mucho o la herida se abrirá de nuevo-dijo Soul, cuando Black se giró a verlo para reclamarle notó el estado en el que se encontraba Tsubaki.

-¿Qué le sucedió a ella?-preguntó alarmado entonces al intentar ponerse de pie se apoyó levemente en el brazo herido que entonces comenzó a sangrar, aunque no tanto como antes-mierda- mascullo mi compañero mientras presionaba con fuerza la herida.

-te lo dije- dijo Soul mientras Black lo fulminaba con la mirada- me voy-anuncio el albino y acto seguido comenzó a correr hasta perderse en el horizonte.

-¡OYE ESPERA!-gritó Black, pero antes de poder realizar cualquier movimiento me interpuse.

-que ni se te ocurra, si te mueves mucho el esfuerzo que hizo Tsubaki por sanarte esa herida no servirá de nada, quédate quieto que te voy a vendar-le dije mientras el chasqueaba la lengua molesto.

-entonces por eso Tsubaki…-dijo suavemente, tome el borde inferior de mi vestido y lo rasque sacando suficiente tela para vendal la herida.

-si, la chica que te gusta te curo esa herida-dijo animadamente Ángela entonces Black se sonrojo, reí quedamente mientras terminaba mi tarea, entonces a Black se le ensombreció la mirada.

-no lo digas de nuevo Ángela-pidió el.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto ella.

-por que es malo que digas esas cosas, ella esta con Soul por eso es de mala educación que menciones que me gusta, no lo hagas de nuevo- pidió el.

-e-está bien- respondió ella quedamente, la tomé en brazos y regresamos al salón de fiestas del Shibusen.

Para cuando llegamos casi todos se habían ido solo quedaban los dos grandes lideres de los licántropos restantes y los 4 vampiros sangre pura además de los dos antiguos es decir Eibon y Shinigami, busqué a Mifune con la mirada, le entregue a Ángela la cual se había quedado dormida en medio del camino.

-será mejor que nos vayamos ahora Maka-sama-me dijo Mifune con un leve sonrojo, no comprendí la razón de aquello.

-comprendo, vámonos Black-dije, mi amigo tenía si mirada en la vampiresa que había cautivado su corazón-Black*Star- le llamé mas fuerte.

-ah, si vámonos-dijo mientras caminábamos fuera del lugar, el piso estaba terriblemente frio aún estaba descalza no tenía intención de ponerme otra vez aquellos instrumentos de tortura.

-Albarn-me llamarón me gire para encontrarme con Soul Evans viéndome fijamente, le hice una señal a los demás para que continuaran y me acerque a el con pasos precavidos.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunte con voz suave, no tenía ánimos de pelear con el, estaba cansada.

-con respecto a lo que sucedió hoy se realizara una reunión en el salón de juicios mañana, nos tomarán como testigos así que avísale a tu amigo-pidió de manera '_cordial'_.

-como sea, iremos-dije sin muchas ganas, giré sobre mis talones y caminé rumbo a mi limosina.

-por cierto Albarn-dijo Soul, me gire a verlo apenas por encima de mi hombro.

-¿Qué?- pregunte cansinamente.

-lindas piernas-dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo, me sonrojé y fue cuando noté que al rasgar mi vestido para vendar la herida de Black*Star rompí más de lo debido dejando el largo vestido hasta un poco mas arriba de la mitad de mi muslo, y la abertura que este tenía no ayudaba mucho. '_por eso Mifune…' _pensé lo que hizo que mi sonrojo aumentara mucho más-nos vemos luego-concluyó mientras regresaba al Shibusen, largue un suspiro cansado mientras caminaba a mi limosina '_maldito pervertido'_ pensé una vez dentro, regresamos a nuestro hogar.

-mañana será un día largo, largo- dije suavemente mientras veía por la ventana hacia el firmamento.

* * *

y bien les gusto?

ahora las aclaraciones...

1. entre los años 1095 y 1291 se dieron las guerras de las cruzadas fueron guerras abaladas por la iglesia para que el cristianismo se convirtiera en la religión oficial en el continente europeo esto es importante en futuros capítulos aparecerá la explicación

2. en la década de los 30 es decir entre 1930 y 1940 masomenos se iniciaron varias guerras alrededor del mundo, en Argentina se dió el primer golpe de estado, se extendió la crisis por toda Europa,Japon invadió Manchuria, la guerra colombo-peruana,la guerra del charco entre Bolivia y Paraguay, se inició en Alemania la persecución a los judíos y después la Alemania nazi invade casi toda Europa. a eso hace referencia esa parte xD

3. jaja es mi cumpleaños e,e quería hacerlo en esa fecha xddd

y creo que eso es todo gracias a las personas que me han dejado un lindo Review en el Prologo :* muchos besitos xd

en fin dudas? consternaciones? yo se las resuelvo! jajaj solo dejadme un review con todo lo que tengan para decirme, recuerden que sus reviews me inspiran y me ayudan a crecer como escritora

no siendo mas me retiro!

An-chan fuera! nya~~


	3. competencia

Buenas buenas~~

espero que haya tenido una muy buena semana, hoy no tengo mucho que decir, se suponía que subiría esto el sábado pero tenía que atender asuntos pendientes (se fue de fiesta) ._. ahhh si eso y pues no pude por eso lo traigo hoy.

ahora lo de siempre

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece :'c es propiedad de Atsushi Ohkubo *-*

y eso es todo así que los dejo con la lectura xd

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**Competencia**

"_Suerte es el nombre que se le da al éxito de los demás. _

_ A veces el vencedor es simplemente un soñador que nunca ha desistido_."

'Perdona si te llamo amor'

* * *

**Maka pov **

_''-Maka quédate quieta no hagas ruido no importa lo que pase no salgas por favor-_

_-mami ¿jugaremos de nuevo a las escondidas?-_

_-si cielo, ya sabes ni el mas mínimo sonido-_

_-si-_

_-te amo cariño-_

_-También te amo mami-''_

Desperté, hace bastante que no tenía aquel sueño, me toque las mejillas, estaba llorando, limpie rápidamente el rastro de las lagrimas, aún estaba agotada por lo sucedido anoche, me levanté para poder darme un largo baño, antes de asistir a la reunión en el salón de juicios, después de tomar el baño, me puse la ropa que solía usar todo el tiempo, unos shorts negros con pequeñas cadenas a cada lado una blusa de tirantes blanca que dejaba al descubierto mi ombligo, me puse unas converse negras y me até el cabello con una cinta negra , salí de mi habitación baje las escaleras y me encontré con Mifune.

-buenos días Maka-sama- me saludó cordialmente

-buenos días Mifune y que no me digas así ya te dije por que, ¿dónde están Black y Ángela?-pregunté al ver que no estaban armando escándalo por el desayuno o viendo otra película que tuviera conejos en ella.

-Ángela aún esta dormida y Black está entrenando con Free en el patio-me respondió-el desayuno ya está listo Maka-sama ¿podría decirles que vengan a desayunar por favor? iré a despertar a Ángela-concluyó, largue un suspiro cansado.

-yo los llamo, pero que quites el ''sama'' al decir mi nombre que me siento vieja-le repliqué inflando mis mejillas de forma infantil.

-jajajaja como usted ordene Maka-sa… digo, señorita Maka- se corrigió al último momento, sonreí ampliamente.

-mucho mejor, o bueno al menos un poco-respondí mientras me dirigía al patio.

Al llegar pude ver a Free y a Black en medio de una fuerte pelea, el césped estaba completamente destruido, el suelo tenía enormes cráteres y bloques de hielo adornaban el lugar.

-¡Hey chicos!-los llamé pero estaban tan concentrados que decidí tomar medidas drásticas, forme un par de bolas de fuego una en cada mano y se las lancé a cada uno en el trasero.

-oye Maka ¿me quieres matar? ¿Pero que rayos pasa contigo mujer?- me gritó Black*Star tomando forma humana.

-a tus preguntas No y el desayuno está listo así que arreglen este desorden y entren a la casa- ordené.

-se supone que yo sea quien de las ordenes aquí señorita, y no tendrás helado esta noche por intentar quemarme la cola-me regaño Free mientras tomaba su forma humana nuevamente.

-pe-pero yo-intenté reclamar pero su mirada fue un claro 'cállate o te quedaras sin cena'

-NYAHAHAHAHA-rio Black*Star.

-no me he olvidado de tu jovencito, tu arreglas esto-le dijo Free señalando el patio completamente destruido.

-¡JA! ESTO NO ES PROBLEMA PARA UN GRAN DIOS COMO YO-alardeó Black mientras ponía sus manos tocando el suelo, cerró los ojos entonces los enormes cráteres que había en el suelo. comenzaron a cerrarse mientras el césped crecía nuevamente, las flores y los rosales que estaban arruinados regresaron a su estado original y en un par de minutos el jardín estaba como nuevo por decirlo de algún modo.

-el hecho de que desarrollaras tu poder definitivo aumenta considerablemente tu dominio del elemento de la naturaleza-opiné mientras Black se levantaba, apunto con una de sus manos al cielo ya sabía lo que vendría un gran discurso de lo genial que es el y por que será el próximo dios etc.

-NYAHAHAHAHA PUES CLARO ¿Qué ESPERABAS MORTAL? YO EL GRAN ORE SAMA SOY EL MAS BIG A LA HORA DE DOMINAR EL ELEMENTO TIERRA NO HAY QUIEN PUEDA SUPERARME NYAHAHAHA-lo mire con pena, en ese momento sentí algo pequeño correr junto a mi atravesó la puerta y se hizo junto a Black*Star.

-nyahahaha ore-sama es la mejor-dijo Ángela mientras hacia exactamente la misma pose de Black, entonces ambos comenzaron a reír de manera escandalosa, me dio un tic en el ojo.

-Maka-chop- grité mientras le lanzaba un libro a la cabeza a mi amigo de cabello azul-serás tonto le estás enseñando tus malas mañas a Ángela, con un solo Black*Star en el mundo es más que suficiente no necesitamos otro-me lamenté.

-¡ja!, ¿pero que rayos dices simple mortal?-preguntó Black mientras levantaba a Ángela y la sentaba sobre su hombro-sería fabuloso una pequeña mini yo que pueda entrenar y quien sabe, incluso de tanto venerarme hasta herede mi poder definitivo-se emocionó Black*Star mientras giraba a Ángela en el aire con pequeños brillitos en los ojos, le lancé otro libro.

-de eso nada, tu y yo entrenaremos a Ángela pero de eso a que se convierta en una mini tu ¡jamás!-le grité, y se deprimió, bajo a Ángela de su hombro.

-chicos vengan el desayuno está servido-nos dijo Mifune mientras se asomaba por la ventana de la cocina.

-ya vamos- gritamos los tres al unísono.

-bien vamos-dije mientras me acercaba a Ángela y la tomaba de la mano.

-nee Maka-nee chan-dijo Ángela mientras se detenía Black y yo la miramos.

-¿Qué sucede cariño?-pregunté mientras me agachaba para ponerme a su altura

-una vez me dijiste que las niñas maduran más rápido que los niños si yo he tardado tanto en tener mi poder definitivo ¿entonces Mifune cuanto tardará en tener su poder?-preguntó y me tensé.

-cariño no todos los lobos desarrollan un poder definitivo, Black, tú y yo los tenemos por que somos los hijos de líderes de clanes, entonces heredamos esta habilidad, pero los demás licántropos limitan su poder al dominio de uno de los elementos de la naturaleza-

-entiendo-dijo ella, entonces entramos a la casa, nos sentamos en la mesa y comimos el desayuno.

Luego de eso, Mifune fue a preparar a Ángela ya que ella también debía asistir al salón de juicios con nosotros, entré a mi habitación saqué mi chaqueta(N/A el mismo gabán negro de la serie) y bajé nuevamente, los demás ya me estaban esperando en la puerta, subimos al auto, el viaje se me hizo eterno, cuando llegamos al salón de juicios el señor Eibon y el señor Shinigami nos estaban esperando sentados en 2 enormes sillas en el estrado, pude ver a los lideres de los otros clanes de licántropos en las gradas del lado derecho, en las gradas del lado izquierdo estaban varios vampiros nobles y las familias sangre pura, y en el centro vi a Soul junto a Tsubaki.

-acérquense licántropos por favor pasen al centro del salón necesitamos escuchar su participación en el incidente del día de ayer-dijo el señor Shinigami mientras nos hacía una seña para continuar, caminamos unos cuantos pasos hasta situarnos en el centro.

-por favor narren en orden los sucesos tomando como referencia el momento en el que el demonio identificado como Giriko atacó-nos dijo el señor Eibon, todos asentimos y nos ubicamos en nuestros lugares formando una fila, ya que Black fue el primero en encontrarse con el demonio dio un paso al frente e inicio su relato.

-esa noche-comenzó diciendo Black- me salí del salón de baile al patio a jugar con Ángela, para ello le traje un conejo que encontré en el bosque, a la hora de regresarlo al lugar de dónde lo saqué sentí el aroma a azufre, antes de darme tiempo de reaccionar el demonio me arrebato el conejo de las manos y lo decapitó, me transforme y durante la pelea me hizo una herida en el brazo izquierdo-concluyó y dio un paso atrás, entonces la siguiente en dar un paso adelante fui yo.

-al escuchar a Black aullar por el dolor producido por la herida me transforme inmediatamente para buscarlo, cuando llegué el demonio estaba a punto de atacarlo y me interpuse entre ellos-concluí, entonces Soul avanzo a mi lado dando un paso al frente.

-cuando eso sucedió el demonio se percató de mi presencia-dijo-entonces salí de mi escondite y lo encaré intercambiamos unas palabras y entonces…-

-entonces lo ataqué y comenzamos una batalla-continúe.

-yo la ayudé, pero luego de un rato el demonio escapó-dijo el.

-tenía la intención de seguirlo pero Black estaba mal herido y me quedé con el-concluí entonces Soul y yo retrocedimos dando paso a Free y a Sid.

-entonces nosotros llegamos junto a uno de mis súbditos-dijo Free muy serio- le di la orden a mi súbdito de que regresara al Shibusen para informar lo ocurrido y entonces…-

-entonces fuimos en busca del demonio pero este ya había desaparecido-concluyó Sid, ambos dieron dos pasos atrás para dejar habla a Tsubaki.

- entonces yo llegué al lugar y dada la situación creí que lo mejor era curar la herida del oven Black*Star-comenzó diciendo con voz sumamente suave-así lo hice

-le preste mi ayuda usando mis poderes también-continuó Ángela.

-pero debido a que desde el día anterior no había tenido tiempo de alimentarme como es debido usé mas energía de la correcta y me desmayé, cuando desperté Soul me había llevado de regreso al Shibusen y eso es todo-concluyo Tsubaki dando una pequeña reverencia antes de retroceder un paso y unirse a la fila.

-muy bien~~ dadas las circunstancias, vampiros el viaje que tenían planeado a Rumania se cancela necesitamos de su presencia aquí, lo mismo va para todos los demás es de vital importancia que todos permanezcan dentro de la ciudad y colaboren para dar con el paradero de ese demonio-dijo el señor Shinigami utilizando un tono muy serio-bien eso es todo nos vemos luego chicos~~-se despidió mientras se levantaba de su lugar junto con el señor Eibon todos hicimos una reverencia hasta que finalmente desapareció por la puerta.

Escuche los murmullos por parte de ambos bandos, suspiré era en este momento dónde verdaderamente se notaba la enorme diferencia entre vampiros y licántropos, en la derecha dónde están los de mi especie todos se visten muy casuales, con ropa deportiva, en cambio los de la izquierda lucen mucho mas elegantes, aunque no tanto como en el baile de anoche.

Me reuní con Black*Star pasaría un momento antes de que abandonáramos el lugar, entonces de repente la puerta se abrió dejando ver al hijo del señor Shinigami, el heredero del mas antiguo de los vampiros, tan elegante y guapo como siempre desde hace tanto tiempo.

-escuchen todos por favor-dijo y en seguida todos se callaron para ponerle atención- ya que todos los lideres jóvenes de los licántropos y además todos los herederos sangre pura de los vampiros se encuentran reunidos en este lugar hay algo que debo informarles, debido a lo sucedido recientemente todos los jóvenes presentes aquí a partir de la próxima semana iniciaremos juntos en una misma escuela, básicamente la idea es reunir a todos los nobles en un solo lugar para mantenernos seguros debido al creciente peligro ya que nos han informado de dos ataques más de demonios a los nuestros, espero puedan comprender-dijo mientras hacia una reverencia, me quedé quieta en mi lugar, estudiar únicamente con vampiros sangre pura era la pesadilla de cualquiera de los de mi especie.

-joder-masculle en voz baja, escuche a Black suspirar cansinamente y no lo culpaba.

-esto hará mas difícil que siga las reglas-dijo Black mientras veía de reojo a Tsubaki, sonreí.

-no me jodas solo falta que tu rompas las reglas tendré que mantenerte vigilado-dije divertida mientras el me mandaba una mirada picara.

-no seré el único, piensa Maka si vamos estar todos los nobles en un solo lugar quiere decir que en esa escuela también estará el hijo del señor Shinigami-me tensé.

-n-no me ve-vengas con eso el n-no me gu-gusta idiota, solo dije que me parecía lindo-dije bajito era riesgoso usar un tono de voz normal en ese lugar cualquiera, licántropo o vampiro, podría escucharte a la perfección.

-ay si como no, si pareces un semáforo en rojo apenas cuando lo ves-dijo el divertido mientras mi sonrojo aumentaba.

-tu no digas nada que estas peor que yo-lo regañe.

-al menos yo lo admito-dijo el mirándome con suficiencia.

-pero sabes que no debes hacerlo idiota-le reproché, suspiro cansado.

-da igual de todos modos ahora debemos estudiar con ellos-dijo, mire de reojo a mis compañeros que también se verían afectados por el cambio, todos mostraban el mismo rostro inconforme a excepción de los licántropos más jóvenes que tienen no mas de 60 años, o mejor dicho en años de lobo 6.

Salimos del lugar para espera nuestro transporte, miré de reojo a Death The Kid, desde que lo conocí siempre me ha parecido mucho mas atractivo que cualquiera de los otros vampiros, además de ser el único vampiro de sangre pura, además de Tsubaki, que me agradaba, el se giró de repente a verme, sentí como mis mejillas comenzaban a arder, entonces me dedicó una sonrisa, torpemente se la correspondí, regresamos a casa y simplemente nos restaba esperar.

* * *

**Lunes 19 de abril Escuela Privada Shibusen.**

**Soul pov **

Me encontraba hablando con Tsubaki y con Kid, al parecer se decidió que está sería la escuela en la cual estudiarían los nobles, pero en ese momento era lo que menos me interesaba, solo rogaba al cielo por que no tuviera que compartir la clase con _cierta persona._

-al parecer a parte de los licántropos a esta clase también asistirán 2 humanos más, pidieron el traslado de repente, vienen de Italia-nos comentaba Kid, en general no me interesaba nada, solo espero que los dioses se apiaden de mi alma y no me toque con…

-muy bien alumnos a sus lugares ahora-ordenó la maestra Azusa, ella también es un vampiro, entró al salón como de costumbre, con una enorme pila de libros, suspire cansado nos separamos, cuando todos nos encontrábamos sentados noté que ahora había 5 sillas adicionales-bien, hoy como habrán notado vendrán nuevos alumnos por favor recíbanlos, adelante-dijo mientras las puertas del aula se abrían lentamente.

_''Que no me toque con ella, que no me toque con ella''_ rogaba, pero al parecer los dioses están en mi contra.

-mucho gusto mi nombre es Maka Albarn, espero que nos llevemos bien-se presentó mientras hacia una reverencia, deje caer mi cabeza contra mi asiento, de todos los malditos licántropos que podían venir a esta clase precisamente tenía que venir ella, por suerte no está con…

-YAHOOO, HOLA SIMPLES MORTALES YO SOY EL GRAN ORE-SAMA BLACK*STAR COMIENCEN A ALABARME NYAHAHAHA- es un hecho los dioses me odian.

-mi nombre es Elisabeth Thompson, pero por favor solo díganme Liz-bueno esa rubia me caía bien, un poco.

-por favor siéntense dónde les plazca-pidió Azusa-mientras ellos caminaban hacia sus asientos, comenzaron los murmullos, cosas como _'el chico de cabello azul es muy atractivo además ese tatuaje es tan genial'_ esas chicas debían de estar ciegas si ese mono les parecía ''lindo'', '_la rubia tiene lindas piernas aunque parezca una cría'_ bien al menos debo admitir que esa pecho-plano tiene bonitas piernas y… debo estar enfermo '_la otra rubia parece una modelo'_ eso si era cierto, en fin en mi clase habría tres licántropos nobles, no sería tan malo después de todo.

-la-lamento la demora- si no fuera por que soy un vampiro creo que no hubiera podido escuchar a esa niña de cabello rosado que estaba en la puerta.

-llegan tarde, lo dejaré pasar ya que es el primer día pero que no se repita-dijo Asuza, todos callaron y entraron dos estudiantes más una chica bajita algo flacucha, de cabello rosado y ojos azules junto a un tipo alto al parecer fuerte, por lo que se veía, de cabello negro y ojos igualmente azules-preséntense-pidió finalmente la maestra.

-m-mi nombre es c-Crona Maquenshi e-es un placer-dijo la chica, parecía bastante tímida, y se le notaba en el acento que era italiana tal y como dijo Kid.

-me llamo Ragnarock Maquenshi, y mi numero es 5836241 llamen cuando quieran-dijo guiñando un ojo, escuche a todas las chicas soltar un gritito de emoción mientras anotaban el dichoso numero, intenté ver si verdaderamente eran completamente humanos, pero en el día mis poderes son casi nulos, ya después averiguaría, se sentaron mientras la clase iniciaba.

Pasaron las horas, se me hicieron eternas, durante el almuerzo, pude ver al resto de los licántropos, todos reunidos en una muy escandalosa mesa, el mono azul se encontraba alardeando sobre algo relacionado con que superara a los dioses, Liz se pintaba las uñas completamente ajena a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, mientras Maka leía un libro y conversaba con otra rubia de cabello corto, creo que se llama Patty o algo así, junto al mono estaba otro chico moreno si mal no recuerdo se llama kilik tiene dos hermanas pequeñas supongo que estarán en el jardín de niños junto con la otra pequeña, Ángela.

Mi vida no podía ser mas miserable, suspiré cansado mientras jugueteaba con mi ''comida''.

-¿sucede algo Soul?-me preguntó Tsubaki mientras los demás dejaban de hablar y centraban su atención en mi, lo que me faltaba ser el centro de atención.

-no es nada cariño solo estoy algo cansado es todo-respondí mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

-¿seguro que estás bien viejo? si quieres podemos pedir que te den algo se sangre en la enfermería-sugirió mi amigo Ox.

-de veras estoy bien es solo que hoy es un día muy soleado para mi gusto-traté de excusarme.

-como quieras después no estés quejándote-dijo divertido Kid.

Mis amigos siguieron el curso de su conversación donde la tenían pendiente, escuchaba sin escuchar, ahora habían entrado Kim, Jacqueline y Harvard que antes estaban en otra escuela, Kid, Tsubaki, Ox y yo estudiábamos aquí desde hace un par de años.

El timbre sonó, teníamos la clase última clase del día,clase de gimnasia, nos dirigimos a los vestidores para cambiarnos, vi a los licántropos nuevos, a simple vista se notaba que eran bastante fuertes, cuando salimos al patio de la escuela nos reunimos con el maestro de gimnasia Sid, estuvimos sin hacer nada hasta que apareció la nueva maestra Mira Nygus junto con las chicas, el uniforme de gimnasia que consistía en una pantaloneta muy corta y una camiseta bastante ajustada, los silbidos y los comentarios no se hicieron esperar, pero no era para menos, las humanas eran algo de lo mas normal, pero incluso yo debía admitir que aquellas chicas no humanas eran estúpidamente bonitas, incluyendo a la pecho-plano.

**General pov**

-muy bien, ya que tenemos varios alumnos nuevos vamos a tener que examinar su rendimiento y estado físico así que iniciaremos con la pista de 100 metros planos, lo harán por parejas primero los chicos, así que ¿hay voluntarios?-preguntó el maestro mientras todos se miraban unos a otros.

-YO EL GRAN ORE-SAMA SERÉ EL PRIMERO COMO SIEMPRE NYAHAHAHA-gritó el peli azul mientras se estiraba un poco en el inicio de la pista, las chicas miraban atentas, no era para menos, el peli azul con delirios de grandeza rasgo las mangas de la camiseta dejando a la vista la marca de nacimiento con forma de estrella que a simple vista parecería un tatuaje.

-yo voy con el- dijo el muchacho albino mientras caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos, con esa pose que todas las señoritas creían tan cool.

Ambos se pusieron en posición al inicio de la pista, la tensión se sentía en el aire, ya que esos dos eran terriblemente competitivos.

-en sus marcas, listos- dijo el profesor y en seguida se escucho un disparo, los dos salieron corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, mientras tanto cierta rubia ceniza se encontraba sentada bajo la sombra de un gran árbol.

-¿puedo sentarme contigo Maka-chan?-preguntó amablemente Tsubaki, mientras se acercaba a la aludida que simplemente le hizo un gesto con la mano en señal de aceptación.

-YAHOOOOO NO PUEDES SUPERAR A UN GRAN DIOS COMO YO NYAHAHAHA-gritó Black*Star al ser el primero en llegar a línea de meta dejándolos a todos con la boca abierta, ya que apenas y tardó 5 segundos, cosa que podría considerarse un record mundial, además usualmente nadie le ganaba al albino, que era el mejor de la clase.

-ja tu novio se morirá de tristeza Tsubaki-chan- bromeo la rubia ceniza mientras se disponía a beber un sorbo de su botella de agua, Tsubaki simplemente se quedó callada viendo hacia dónde se encontraba el nuevo mejor deportista de la clase siendo rodeado por un sin numero de nuevas ''fanáticas''.

-lo siento ¿dije algo que no debía?-preguntó Maka, al no recibir respuesta de su amiga.

-n-no, no es eso, es decir, no importa-respondió la morena restándole importancia al asunto.

-que hay chicas- saludó jovialmente Liz junto con su hermana que no paraba reír, la rubia ceniza y la pelinegra correspondieron el saludo amablemente, mientras los demás alumnos del genero masculino continuaban compitiendo, ellas entablaban una amena conversación.

-bien, tu nuevo, es tu turno-gritó Sid al joven pelinegro de ojos azul hielo que se encontraba muy ocupado coqueteando con una chica.

-voy-dijo Ragnarock mientras se despedía de la chica con un pequeño beso en la mano, cosa que por poco y hace que ella hiperventile, el pelinegro se dirigió a la línea de salida junto con un chico rubio.

-perfecto Hero y Ragnarock prepárense-ordenó Sid mientras los aludidos tomaban posición en los lugares correspondientes-en sus marcas, listos…-un disparó y ambos chicos iniciaron la carrera, pero el pelinegro superó rápidamente al rubio y llego a la línea de meta en escasos 9 segundos.

-i-increíble-dijo Liz, en ese momento el pelinegro se giró y le guiñó un ojo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por las acompañantes de la rubia, que se limitaron a dedicarle una mirada picara.

-jajajaja a mi onee-chan siempre la pretenden chicos así- río Patty, mientras su hermana tomaba un color similar al de los tomates.

-n-no digas esas cosas Patty, solo digo que es bastante más rápido que un humano común-dijo lo último en un tono de voz my bajo.

-¿Quién garantiza que sea humano?-inquirió Maka mientras

Los siguientes competidores eran Kilik Lunge y Death The Kid, la competencia fue igualmente reñida, pero justo antes de cruzar la línea de meta, Kid se quedo atrás de la línea esperando a que se cumplieran 8 segundos exactos antes de cruzarla.

Entonces el joven hijo de Shinigami se acercó con paso elegante a la rubia ceniza que aún se encontraba charlando amenamente con la japonesa.

-disculpa Maka ¿podrías regalarme un poco de agua?-preguntó el pelinegro con tres líneas blancas, de la manera mas elegante y cordial, en el rostro de la chica los colores no se hicieron esperar.

-c-claro-respondió la de coletas mientras le entregaba la botella al muchacho.

**Maka pov**

Bien, esto debe ser lo mejor que me ha podido pasar, Death The Kid va a tomar de mi botella de agua, como pude se la entregué, Tsubaki me dijo algo, pero estaba tan concentrada en los movimientos del chico que tenía en frente que me desconecté por completo del mundo, vi fijamente como sus finos y níveos dedos giraban la tapa de la botella, cuando esta finalmente salió el acerco la botella a su boca bebiendo despacio 3 tragos antes de soltarla y ponerle la tapa de nuevo antes de entregármela.

-gracias- sentí que me desplomaría en cualquier momento.

-n-no es nada-dije acompañada de una torpe sonrisa, mientras recibía la botella, bien esto era épico, el bebió de mi botella, si yo lo hago ahora sería como una especie de beso indirecto, sin dudar un segundo apenas el se giró me dispuse a tomar un sorbo de la botella pero…

-dame eso pecho-plano-me dijo Soul mientras me arrebataba la botella de las manos y comenzaba a beber, lo miré con furia infinita.

-¡eres un idiota!-le grité mientras le arrebataba la botella de las manos y le daba un fuerte Maka-chop dejándolo inconsciente por unos minutos, mi oportunidad de un ''beso'' con Kid se había ido tan rápido como llego.

-Maka-chan te toca ir a presentar la prueba-me dijo Tsubaki mientras sacaba un abanico y comenzaba a darle aire a Soul.

-claro como sea-dije estaba realmente enojada nada era peor que aquello.

-así que competiré contra ti pecho-penoso, esto será verdaderamente fácil-bien me corrijo esto es mil veces peor.

-cállate, aunque no tenga mucho pecho da garantía de que es natural, Kim tetas de plástico-le respondí, no se por que razón ella me detestaba desde que nos conocimos, simplemente no nos soportábamos fue algo así como ''odio a primera vista''.

-bien señoritas, preparadas-inicio la maestra Mira Nygus, ella es la Gran líder de los licántropos del oeste- listas…-el disparó sonó y salí en carrera sin detenerme a pensar si estaba utilizando una velocidad adecuada para aún parecer humana, todo me dio igual solo quería restregarle mi triunfo en la cara a Kim, cuando terminamos, llegue primera, sonreí mirándola de reojo noté que bufaba y largaba un complejo de maldiciones por lo bajo.

Las siguientes en competir fueron Crona y Patty, Crona parecía una chica poco atlética, cuando comenzó la carrera corrió a la velocidad de una humana normal llegó al final algo cansada, definitivamente esa niña era humana pero su hermano aún me inspiraba algunas dudas.

Luego de eso entramos al gimnasio, los chicos tendrían un partido de básquet, me senté con Tsubaki, Liz y Patty en las gradas a ver, ya que habíamos tenido tiempos excelentes en las carreras nos dejarían el resto de las clases para descansar.

-disculpen-nos llamo Crona, todas nos giramos a verla-¿pu-puedo sentarme con ustedes?- nos preguntó tímidamente, le dediqué una sonrisa.

-seguro, adelante-le dije mientras le hacia un gesto con la mano para que tomara asiento junto a nosotras, me devolvió la sonrisa y se sentó, comenzamos a hablar de cosas sin importancia, Crona era una chica tímida bastante recatada pero era muy tierna, nos contó sobre su vida en Italia, y un poco sobre su hermano pero no mucho, finalmente terminó la clase, nos levantamos de nuestros lugares, bajamos de las gradas para dirigirnos a las duchas pero…

-señorita Albarn ¿puede venir un momento?-me dijo la maestra Nygus, giré sobre mis talones haciéndole una seña a las chicas de que continuaran sin mi.

-¿sucede algo maestra?-pregunté con tono inocente.

-tu sabes lo que sucede Maka- me dijo mientras endurecía la mirada-sabes que usar tus poderes fuera de nuestros territorios y en presencia de los humanos está prohibido, que no se repita-me regañó.

-pero Black hizo lo mismo-repliqué.

-aunque suene difícil de creer Black supo contenerse un poco más además a diferencia de ti el fingió cansancio al final de la carrera al igual que los demás, la próxima vez se mas atenta Maka-concluyó mientras me daba la espalda y caminaba fuera del gimnasio, comencé a caminar dispuesta a darme un baño cuando…

-Por cierto Maka como castigo quiero que recojas el equipo de gimnasia del patio y los balones de la cancha y los lleves a la bodega, lo mismo para ti Evans- dijo la maestra, giré mi vista para encontrarme con Soul Evans largando un complejo de maldiciones por lo bajo, el se giró verme ambos fruncimos el entrecejo mientras recogíamos los balones con calma, cuando ya no había ningún alumno dentro del gimnasio decidimos hacer las cosas un poco más rápido.

Cuando escuché la puerta cerrarse, me estiré en mi lugar antes de iniciar una carrera por todos los balones de básquet y de voleibol que estaban tirados por todas partes, Evans hizo lo mismo, por supuesto a une velocidad menor que la mía, rápidamente todos los balones estaban en las canastas, Soul tomo ambas y comenzó a dirigirse al patio, lo seguí conservando mi distancia, ya en el patio yo me encargue de recoger las colchonetas que usaban las porristas y demás, cargaba 8 en cada brazo, en realidad no pesaban ni un poco, o al menos no para mi, nos dirigimos hacia la bodega, acomodamos todo en su lugar, las colchonetas debían ir hasta el fondo cargué 13 en ambas manos Soul tomó las 3 restantes y me siguió las acomodamos en su lugar, escuché un sonido extraño acompañado de algunas risitas y luego el golpe de la puerta cerrándose de repente, Soul y yo nos vimos a los ojos, ambos pensamos lo mismo por lo que de inmediato corrimos hacia la puerta de la bodega.

Cerrada.

Nos habían encerrado con candado sin posibilidad de escape.

-esto debe ser un chiste-dije yo mientras comenzaba a golpear la puerta desesperada, Soul no tardó en seguirme.

Silencio.

Aun con mis habilidades pude notar que no había ni un alma fuera de la bodega de gimnasia, miré el reloj de mi celular eran las 3 de la tarde, hace media hora que todos debieron salir de clases.

-esto no puede ser posible-dije mientras continuaba golpeando la puerta.

-es inútil nadie vendrá a abrir-me dijo Evans mientras se acomodaba en el suelo – el conserje solo viene aquí los miércoles a hacer limpieza-concluyó.

-en ese caso romperé la puerta y saldremos, no pienso quedarme aquí mucho menos contigo-dije mientras me preparaba para abrir la enorme puerta de acero en un solo golpe.

-que ni se te ocurra pecho-plano-me dijo el, lo mire con cara de circunstancias- el ruido alertaría alas personas y como se supone que expliques que tu sola, una escuálida niña de 16 años rompió una puerta de acero sin ayuda-suspiré, el tenía razón.

-entonces que sugieres genio-le dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

-puedes llamar a tu amiguito el escandaloso y decirle que nos saque-sugirió.

-y ¿por que no llamas tú a tu novia sanguijuela?-

-por que no tengo batería pulgosa-me dijo mientras sacaba su celular apagado y lo agitaba frente a mi rostro, saque mi celular abrí la tapa.

-joder esto es lo peor que me puede pasar-dije mientras golpeaba un poco el infernal aparato-

-¿Qué sucede?-me preguntó el albino.

-no tengo señal-dije mientras le entregaba mi teléfono.

-da igual tu noviecito vendrá a buscarte-dijo mientras se recostaba en una de las colchonetas.

-primero que nada Black*Star no es mi novio y segundo el no vendrá hoy se iría a casa de kilik a jugar videojuegos, por lo tanto no notará que no llegué a casa, demás que hay de ti tu novia se que vendrá a buscarte-dije fastidiada mientras me dejaba caer en una colchoneta junto a la de el.

-ella no vendrá, se fue con Kim -bufe- a comprar un vestido para el baile de compromiso de Jacqueline-respondió.

-entonces ¿Qué hacemos?-pregunté mientras abrazaba mis rodillas.

-jum no lo sé da igual, oye ¿no se supone que ustedes los licántropos pueden comunicarse con la mente ya que cuando tienen esa forma de perro no pueden hablar? ¿Por que no haces eso? transfórmate y llama al mono ese a que venga y nos saque-dijo emocionado mientras me sacudía de un lado para otro.

-si que eres idiota, los licántropos solo podemos tomar forma lobuna cuando estamos expuestos a luz de la luna, por eso es que perdemos nuestros poderes durante la luna nueva genio-le respondí mientras masajeaba mis sienes tratando de calmarme.

-entonces princesita lamento informarte que hasta que la luna entre por esa ventana estaremos atrapados-dijo mientras señalaba el pequeño ventanal que había al fondo de la bodega.

Suspiré resignada, esto si que era genial de todas las cosas que podían pasarme precisamente tenía quedarme encerrada sola con Soul Evans…

* * *

y eso es todo e,e

Quiero agradecer a las personas que han dejado un review en el capi anterior y en el prologo :)

Izzy-chan * Yuki-chan22 * Yumary-chan 27 * Cata-chan 1 * Akari Hiroyuki * y pues a una amiguita anónima que tambien dejó review te agradezco :)

bien ahora si ...

Dudas? Consternaciones? yo se las resuelvo! jajaj xd ya saben solo dejenme un reviewsito, recuerden que sus comentarios me animan y me ayudan a crecer como escritora :D

y no siendo más me retiro!

An-chan fuera! nya~~


	4. Reglas

Buenas buenas~~

bueno espero que hayan tenido una linda semana.

hoy no hay nada por decir salvo que los convertiré en chocolate! e.é xd ok no ._. los chistes no son lo mio :c, en fin ahora lo de siempre.

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece :'c es de Atsushi Ohkubo *-*.

ya pueden empezar a leer xd

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**Reglas**

_'Obedecer es el deber nuestro, es nuestro destino, _

_ Y aquel que no quiera someterse a la obediencia _

_Será necesariamente despedazado.'_

'Thomas Carlyle'

* * *

** General pov**

La tensión en el ambiente era tan pesada que podrías fácilmente cortarla con un cuchillo, ninguno de los dos decía palabra alguna, simplemente estaban allí sentados, esperando pacientemente a que la luna llegara al punto que pudiera entrar por el diminuto ventanal, para que la chica pudiera transformarse y así comunicarse para que los sacaran de allí, pero para ello faltaban varias horas, según los cálculos de Maka la luz de la luna estaría en ese punto a eso de las 7:30 de la noche.

Apenas había pasado una hora, Maka había recorrido la bodega buscando algo con que distraerse, mientras Soul jugaba con una pequeña pelotita de tennis que lanzaba a la pared en un monótono movimiento.

En ese momento Maka conecto los auriculares a su celular, puso una canción que empezó a tararear, en ese momento el albino dejo de lado lo que estaba haciendo mientras en un rápido movimiento le quitaba uno de los auriculares a la chica y lo acercaba su oído.

-¿te gusta esta banda?-preguntó Soul mientras le arrebataba el celular a la rubia revisando la lista de música que ella tenía allí.

-si, es mi banda favorita-contestó ella sin inmutarse. Sabía los métodos de aquel albino para provocarla, y no era conveniente iniciar una pelea allí o toda la bodega quedaría hecha trizas.

-debo admitir pecho-plano que al menos tienen muy buen gusto en cuanto a música se refiere-alago el albino haciendo que la chica se sonrojara un poco.

-¿gracias?-respondió ella con ironía.

-lo digo en serio, esta es mi canción favorita-dijo el albino señalando una canción de la lista de música de Maka. Ella se sorprendió ya que también era su canción favorita pero no lo admitiría en frente de el.

-¿tocas algún instrumento?-preguntó ella tratando de cambiar el tema.

-si, el piano, pero no me gusta mucho-admitió el.

-¿Por qué?-

-digamos que no me trae muy buenos recuerdos-respondió el con simpleza, ella prefirió cambiar de tema.

-me dijiste que esta era tu canción favorita, ¿alguna vez has asistido a alguno de sus conciertos?-

-a varios, en realidad como a 6 en distintos países, procuro cambiar mi edad en cada concierto por precaución-

-ah es cierto… olvidaba que ustedes pueden aparentar cualquier edad que quieran despúes de desarrollar por completo sus poderes- recordó Maka.

-si pero este tipo de cosas solo podemos hacerlas aquellos que nacimos vampiros, los humanos que han sido convertidos en vampiros deben quedarse estancados en la edad en la que hayan sido convertidos por el resto de sus días, por eso se nos prohíbe intentar transformar niños-recalcó el.

Y así pasaron las horas, entre pregunta y pregunta, haciendo comentarios superficiales para evitar ahondar en los temas.

-¿color favorito?-preguntó el

-Rojo, ¿película favorita?-pregunto ella

-La caída del halcón negro, ¿sabor de helado favorito?-

-vainilla ¿tipo de sangre favorita?-

-jajajaja ¿Por qué preguntas eso?-

-curiosidad, ahora responde-pidió ella, en efecto sentía curiosidad, desde hacía varios años la rubia sentía una curiosidad terrible por los vampiros, siempre procuraba investigar y hacer preguntas, pero pocas veces hallaba las respuestas que buscaba, su tutor Free varias veces le había advertido que conservara su distancia que después de todo _la curiosidad mató al gato._

-Tipo ''AB'' factor Rh ''positivo'' ¿Qué tipo de sangre eres?-preguntó el mientras reía.

-ese, AB positiva- respondió ella, el albino dejo de reír- ¿Por qué te gusta tanto este tipo de sangre?-preguntó curiosa.

-¿Por qué tantas preguntas sobre ello?- contraataco el.

-no se vale, debes responder antes de hacer otra pregunta era el trato-replicó ella.

-bien, es un sabor distinto además de que es poco común es especialmente dulce y tiene un sabor que es como especial por decirlo de algún modo-respondió el rascándose la nuca un tanto nervioso-ahora tu responde- ordenó.

-bien, ya dije que es simple curiosidad, no hay mucha información viable sobre los de tu especie, solo quiero aprender-contestó ella, el albino abrió la boca para decir algo pero antes de que pudiera emitir una palabra- ¡oh! Mira la luna ya entra por la ventana- exclamo ella feliz-

-bien llama a tu amigo el mono azul y dile que no saque de aquí-dijo el con urgencia.

-si, ya voy-respondió ella, acto seguido se paro bajo la luz del ventanal, tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de que su cuerpo fuera envuelto por las llamas de color azul, finalmente se había transformado por completo.

**Maka pov**

Una vez transformada me concentre en busca de Black*Star, cuando finalmente lo halle me limité a dejarle el mensaje.

''-_Black estoy en la bodega de gimnasia la escuela, me encerraron aquí con Soul Evans por favor podrías dejar de perder el tiempo con kilik y venir a sacarme de este lugar me estoy desesperando''_

''-_tu gran dios estará allí en un parpadeo-''_me respondió el, después de eso regrese a mi forma humana.

-¿no te duele?-preguntó de repente Soul haciendo que pegara un pequeño brinco en mi lugar.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-ya sabes cuando el fuego te toca-dijo haciendo señas exageradas con las manos.

-no, se supone que ese es mi elemento y tengo total control sobre el-respondí mientras me encogía de hombros, hace unos 20 minutos que se le había agotado la batería a mi celular, me senté nuevamente junto a el, su presencia ya no me molestaba tanto y aún quería hacerle mas preguntas.

-y ¿por que tu fuego es todo azul?, he visto a otros de los tuyos como el tal Kilik, pero su fuego es normal, ya sabes amarillo y rojo-

-no lo sé, me habían dicho que lo heredé de mi madre-respondí bajando un poco el tono de mi voz, me dolía un poco hablar de ella, parece que lo entendió por que decidió dejar el tema de lado. Recordé de lo que estábamos hablando, y quise jugarle una pequeña broma- entonces Soul… ¿te gusta mi sangre?-pregunté tratando en lo posible de retener una risita que quería escaparse de mi boca al ver como se tensaba ante mi pregunta.

-si, ¿algún problema con eso?-dijo retadoramente, bien esa reacción no me la esperaba.

-ya veo… ¿oye alguna vez has tomado sangre de licántropo?-pregunte curiosa evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

-eso creo, cuando era pequeño mi madre me dio a probar un poco, pero no lo recuerdo bien, dicen solo los nobles pueden beberla, que tiene un sabor tan extraño que hace que los híbridos (N/A: humanos convertidos en vampiros) enloquezcan-concluyó, lo miré asombrada, eso era algo que yo no sabía.

-¿de veras no lo recuerdas?-negó con la cabeza, la curiosidad por saber me estaba matando, hice lo que jamás pensé que haría durante toda mi existencia-¿q-quieres probar?-pregunté, el me miró asombrado.

-¿hablas en serio Albarn?-preguntó incrédulo mirándome fijamente, como respuesta desabroche los dos primeros botones de mi camiseta de gimnasia, dejando una esplendida vista de mi cuello, lo escuché tragar grueso.

-quiero que lo hagas y me digas exactamente a que sabe-pedí, el se acercó a mi y puso ambas manos sobre mis hombros, me empujó hacia atrás hasta que quede acostada en la colchoneta, se acomodo con cuidado sobre mi.

-¿estas segura?- me preguntó una última vez, viéndome nuevamente a los ojos, asentí, no tendría otra oportunidad como esta, debía aprovecharla ahora.

-hazlo-dije, el comenzó a acercarse lentamente, sin dejar de verme a los ojos, su boca esta a escasos milímetros de la mía y entonces lo detuve- ¿Qué haces pervertido?-pregunté alarmada mientras ponía mis manos en su pecho.

-perdón es la costumbre- se disculpo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-pues suelo besar a mis presas antes de morderlas, funciona como una especie de anestesia-respondió.

-pues no lo hagas conmigo-pedí mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

-como quieras, pero luego no te quejes, además no es como si quisiera besarte-contraataco.

-bien, simplemente hazlo-le dije, nuevamente me miró a los ojos, comenzó a acercarse despacio a mi cuello, pasó su lengua desde el inicio del cuello de la camisa hasta mi clavícula, sentí como se me erizó la piel, era la primera vez que estaba de esta forma con un chico, entonces sentí como le dio un pequeño beso a mi cuello, sin poder evitarlo solté un pequeño suspiro, sentí sus colmillos rozando mi cuello y entonces…

-YAHOOO EL GRAN BLACK*STAR HA VENIDO A RESCATARTE SIMPLE MORTAL-gritó Black mientras entraba dándole una patada a la puerta de metal, tras de el estaba el conserje de la escuela con las llaves en la mano temblando un poco.

-hasta que por fin llegas tonto-le regañé mientras bajaba de la parte mas alta me una pila de colchonetas.- estuve encerrada por horas- le reclamé mientras le daba un Maka-chop.

-perdón pero tardé un poco en venir y no encontraba a este señor-se disculpo Black mientras señalaba al pobre anciano.

-como sea, oye sanguijuela ya eres libre-grité mientras los brillantes ojos rojos de Soul se asomaban desde la parte más oscura en el fondo de la bodega.

-te agradecería que nos hayas sacado, pero tardaste tanto que no vales ni mi agradecimiento-dijo Soul mientras Black lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-si quieres puedo dejarte adentro mucho mas tiempo sanguijuela ¿Qué dices?- respondió el retadoramente.

-nada de eso- dije mientras me interponía entre ambos- conocen las reglas, además estoy cansada vámonos Black, y tu sanguijuela bórrale la memoria a este hombre-ordene señalando al conserje.

-no necesitabas decirlo pulgosa, lo iba a hacer de todos modos-dijo Soul, acto seguido se acercó al hombre, puso una de sus manos sobre su frente, desprendió un tenue brillo rojizo antes de que el aciano cayera desmayado- yo me encargo de el- concluyó el vampiro mientras ponía al hombre en su espalda y comenzaba a caminar.

-no te lo comas en el camino sanguijuela-le gritó Black*Star, escuchamos a Soul decir varias malas palabras antes de que desapareciera a gran velocidad.

-bien vámonos-dije mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida de la escuela.

-oye ¿Qué sucedió mientras estabas encerrada con ese?-me preguntó Black mientras caminaba junto a mi.

-nada, absolutamente nada- respondí '_nada sucedió por que tu llegaste' _agregue mentalmente.

Caminamos un rato, estaba bastante cansada, no había comido nada y estaba muy débil para correr, Black me cargó en su espalda para ir más rápido, después de una media hora llegamos a la casa, una mansión que parecía una de esas grandes casas que quedan cerca de las playas, solo que la nuestra estaba justo en el este del bosque a las afueras de la ciudad.

-Maka nee-chan- exclamó Ángela mientras corría hacia mis brazos.

-¿Maka dónde estabas? Llegamos hace poco de cazar, creí que irías con nosotros y ¿Por qué tienes ese uniforme de gimnasia?-me preguntó Free mientras se acercaba a mí.

-larga historia, no tengo ánimos de hablar, iré a darme un baño ¿dónde está Mifune?-pregunté al no verlo en cuanto llegue.

-vendrá en un minuto, fue a comprar algunas cosas-me respondió Free.

-cuando llegue podrían decirle que prepare mi baño, me recostare un rato mientras-dije desganada mientras subía las escaleras rumbo a mi habitación, sentí como Ángela subía tras de mí.

Entré en mi habitación y prepare mi pijama, solo me restaba esperar pacientemente a que llegara Mifune y preparara mi baño, mientras puse mi celular a cargar, me recosté en la cama con la mirada perdida en algún punto del techo, aquello que estuve a punto de hacer estaba fuera de contexto, me prometí a mi misma desde la muerte de mi madre que no me acercaría a ningún vampiro de manera sentimental, mucho menos si se trata de un _Evans. _

-Maka nee-chan-dijo Ángela con voz suave mientras abría despacio la puerta de mi habitación.

-entra cariño-le dije mientras le indicaba con la mano que lo hiciera, acto seguido ella entró para luego cerrar la puerta tras de sí, subió a mi cama y se recostó a mi lado-¿pasa algo?-pregunte al notarla tan callada, usualmente quieres jugar, vi como movía sus manos con nerviosismo.

-es que… te contaré algo ¿prometes no enfadarte conmigo?-preguntó inocentemente, le dedique una sonrisa.

-lo prometo-le dije mientras levantaba mi meñique y lo unía con el suyo.

-está bien, verás en mi clase hay 2 niñas-comenzó diciendo- se llaman Tsugumi y Meme, y ellas me caen muy bien, jugamos juntas siempre-dijo mientras me miraba.

-eso es bueno no entiendo por que crees que me enojaría por eso-respondí sinceramente.

-pues verás es que Tsugumi y Meme son _vampiros_-confeso, me tensé.

-n-no hay nada de malo cariño, según el pacto puedes tener amigos vampiros-le dije mientras ella sonreía.

-¿de veras?, creí que era malo si yo tenía amigas que fueran vampiras-dijo mientras agitaba las manos de un lado a otro de manera exagerada.

-no es malo, puedes tener amigas vampiras y también amigos vampiros siempre que no tengas una relación sentimental estrecha con ellos-le explique- aunque creo que aún eres muy joven para pensar en ese tipo de relación- dije mientras reía un poco.

-no entiendo- dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama, me senté junto a ella.

-mmm creo que Free aún no te ha enseñado las 4 reglas sagradas del pacto de neutralidad entre vampiros y licántropos ¿cierto?-pregunté ella negó con la cabeza- verás hay varias reglas a seguir respecto al trato que tenemos con los vampiros, pero hay 4 en especial que no se pueden romper, son sagradas y hay que respetarlas sobre todo ¿entiendes?-pregunté ella asintió con la cabeza poniendo toda su atención en lo que le estaba diciendo- a ver las 4 reglas principales son:

-1. Licántropos y vampiros no pueden atacarse entre sí, el hecho de hacerlo significa pena de muerte para ambos involucrados sin importar quien sea culpable y quien inocente.

-2. Licántropos y vampiros tienen prohibido matar humanos o relacionarse de manera sentimental con estos, únicamente los vampiros tienen derecho a alimentarse de ellos como les plazca con la condición de borrar sus memorias y dejarlos con vida.

-3. Vampiros tienen prohibido transformar a algún humano sin el previo consentimiento del señor Shinigami, y licántropos tiene prohibido revelar su secreto a cualquier humano a menos que tengan permiso del señor Eibon, si se descubre se le dará pena de muerte al los involucrados.

-4. Licántropos y vampiros tienen prohibido relacionarse sentimentalmente entre sí, si sucede serán castigados, en el caso de que intenten procrear se les dará pena de muerte.

¿Entendiste?, nunca debes olvidarlas son las 4 más importantes, las demás las aprenderás con el tiempo-en lo personal la segunda y tercera reglas no son problema en absoluto, o al menos no para mi, pero la primera y la cuarta ¡válgame! desde hace más de 8 décadas estoy esperando poder limpiar el piso con Soul Evans. Ángela se limitaba a meditar aquello que le acaba de decir.

-Maka nee-chan eso quiere decir que si puede ser mi amigas, y puedo tener amigos vampiros siempre y cuando no seamos novios-dijo asentí con la cabeza dándole la razón-pero Maka nee-chan…-

-dime cariño-

-¿Qué es procrear?-preguntó, sentí los colores subir a mi rostro, es decir, ¿como se supone que le explique a una niña de 6 años como se hacen los bebes?

-ahh bueno… verás ahh procrear es cuando… ahh-solo decía incoherencias, en ese momento tocaron a la puerta de mi habitación.

-Maka-sama Free-sama me ha dicho que le preparara su baño y ya está listo-corrí como alma que lleva el diablo hasta la puerta y la abrí como si mi vida dependiese de ello.

-¡Mifune!-Exclamé emocionada mientras lo abrazaba, no té como se tensaba y luego correspondía mi abrazo- gracias por venir y por prepararme mi baño eres el mejor-le dije feliz, me salvo la campana, tomé mis cosas y entonces me dirigí a Ángela-cariño pídele a Mifune que te responda esa pregunta que me acabaste de hacer mientras yo me doy mi baño- en ese momento tomé a Ángela de la mano y la puse frente a el, le puse una mano en el hombro a Mifune - suerte campeón- le dije antes de correr hacia el baño y encerrarme en el para no salir hasta dentro de una hora.

**General pov**

La rubia ceniza salió disparada como bala al baño mientras el rubio y la pequeña castaña la miraban con extrañeza.

-entonces… dime Ángela que querías preguntar-

-Mifune, ¿Qué es procrear?- preguntó la niña con mirada inocente, mientras al rubio alto le daba un pequeño tic en el ojo '_Maka-sama me debes una'_ pensó mientras tomaba la mano de la pequeña y se dirigía con ella a la cocina, la sentó en una de las sillas del comedor antes de responder.

-verás cariño procrear es cuando… cuando dos personas quieren tener un bebe, si es eso- respondió el rubio un tanto nervioso a la pregunta de la niña.

-ahh o sea que si un vampiro y un hombre lobo intentan tener un bebe se les matará-afirmo la niña mientras se llevaba una mano al mentón, la expresión del rubio cambio por completo a una mas seria.

-exacto, por eso cuando se trate de vampiros recuerda mantener tu distancia- le dijo el mientras finalmente la bajaba de la silla.

-Mifune, ¿cuando le dirás a Maka-nee chan que te gusta?-preguntó la niña mientras lo miraba fijamente, el muchacho se agacho a su altura le puso una mano en el hombro antes de responder.

-como hay reglas para tratar a los vampiros, entre los de nuestra especie también hay reglas, los licántropos nobles solo pueden relacionarse de manera sentimental con otros de su nivel ¿entiendes?-preguntó con una sonrisa que no le llegaba a los ojos, la niña simplemente asintió antes de correr hacia la sala a ver la televisión con Black y Free.

El rubio simplemente largo un suspiro cansado, desde hacía algún tiempo que la rubia ceniza había despertado aquellos sentimientos en el, pero siempre quiso guardarlo en secreto, consciente de que ese sentimiento no podría ser correspondido, además el estaba consciente de que ella solo veía como a un buen amigo y de que pronto le dirían a ella que debía comprometerse con alguno de los nobles del clan, que probablemente sería…

-YAHOOO ÁNGELA MIRA ESE CONEJO-gritó el chico peli azul mientras señalaba la pantalla de la televisión, haciendo que la pequeña niña saltara emocionada.

Si, aquella era la tortura privada del muchacho rubio desde hacia bastante tiempo…

**Algunas semanas después…**

**Shibusen (Viernes 7:30 am)**

Las clases estaban a punto de comenzar, como siempre la rubia ceniza se encontraba leyendo un grueso libro, en su lugar, con su uniforme pulcramente arreglado, las coletas exactamente a la misma altura y tan bella como siempre, el timbre sonó anunciando el inicio de las clases, el chico albino entró al salón justo antes que la maestra lo hiciera, tan cool como siempre, el y la rubia se miraron por unos instantes antes de que ambos apartaran la mirada, desde el incidente de la bodega no se atrevían ni siquiera mirarse, se evitaban tanto como podían, aunque este comportamiento a los demás les parecía normal.

-muy bien alumnos como sabrán el baile de inicio de curso se efectuara en unas semanas así que ya saben comiencen a buscar a su pareja etc, etc.-concluyó la maestra Azusa mientras se acomodaba los lentes, los alumnos comenzaron a murmurar emocionados, la señora se aclaro la garganta para llamar la atención nuevamente- además hoy dejare un trabajo por parejas, las parejas las escogeré yo, les diré sus parejas el lunes a primera hora y deberán entregarlo la próxima semana, ahora podemos comenzar y… ¿Dónde están el joven Death y la señorita Maquenshi?-pregunto haciendo que todos los alumnos miraran los asientos vacíos dónde se supone deberían estar ellos-bien les pondré falla-dijo anotando algunas cosas en la lista-ahora comencemos con la clase-concluyó mientras los alumnos sacaban sus cuadernos dispuestos a iniciar la clase.

* * *

**Mientras tanto…**

**Death Room (despacho del director de la escuela Shinigami)**

-A ver, a ver Crona-chan~~ ¿Por qué has encerrado al la señorita Albarn y al señor Evans en la bodega de gimnasia?-Pregunto el señor Shinigami con esa voz divertida que era tan característica de el.

-y-yo l-lo lamento mucho-se disculpó la chica de cabello rosado con la mirada baja.

El joven Death The Kid simplemente se limitaba a mirar la escena, antes de iniciar las clases le habían dicho quien fue la responsable de que Soul y Maka terminaran encerrados en la bodega de gimnasia, perecería algo como una simple broma. Pero en este caso era muy peligroso considerando la verdadera naturaleza de ambos, pudo haber terminado todo en un terrible desastre, pero era normal que aquella niña de cabellos rosados no supiera la gravedad del asunto.

-bien~~ considerando que eres estudiante de nuevo ingreso, y que en tu expediente no habías tenido ninguna otra falla de este tipo lo dejaremos pasar por alto Crona-chan-dijo el señor Shinigami dejando sorprendidos a los dos presentes-pero eso no quiere decir que merezcas un castigo por lo que has hecho-concluyó.

La chica de los ojos azules se limitó a asentir con la mirada gacha y los ojos algo llorosos.

-bien por ahora solo quiero que te quedes después de clases y organices la biblioteca, ese será tu castigo~~ y recuerda no quiero otro problema de este tipo jovencita~~-dijo el señor Shinigami.

-si señor- dijo ella quedamente antes de salir de la oficina.

-padre, estas tan consciente como yo de que ella estaba mintiendo ¿verdad?-preguntó Kid una vez notó que la chica ya se había alejado lo suficiente de la oficina.

-en efecto Kid~ pero sus razones debe tener para aceptar el castigo y cargar con la culpa-respondió el padre.

-si yo pudiera leer su mente sabría…-comenzó diciendo el joven de cabello negro.

-nada de eso Kid, primero que nada ese tipo de poder no lo puedes usar a la luz del día, además, no debemos meternos en asuntos humanos conserva tu distancia, si ella quiere cargar con el castigo, es por su propia voluntad y no debes interferir ¿entendido?~ -

-como ordenes padre-concluyó el muchacho antes de salir de la oficina, al momento que el chico cerro la puerta el hombre largo un suspiro de resignación, se dejo caer agotado en el enorme sillón de la oficina antes de retirarse la máscara del rostro para sobarse el puente de la nariz.

-pero que cosas mas raras tienen en la cabeza los jóvenes de estos días-dijo para si mismo el hombre pelinegro antes de ponerse la máscara de nuevo.

Los pasillos de la escuela se encontraban vacíos, salvo una chica de cabellos rosados y ojos azules, que caminaba por uno de los grandes pasillos de aquella escuela, con la mirada gacha y algunas lágrimas traicioneras escampando por sus ojos.

**Crona pov**

No quería entrar a clases, no en este estado, para mi las cosas siempre eran igual, no importaba cuantas veces me cambiara de escuela, o cuanto me esforzara por intentar encajar en algún lado, siempre era igual, ya me había acostumbrado…

_Flash back_ (_general pov_)

_''-mas te vale que digas que fuiste tu quien encerró a la plana esa con Soul-sempai si no quieres que hagamos que toda la escuela te odie- gritó una chica de cabello rosado corto de ojos verdes, a una muchacha de cabello igualmente rosado pero de ojos azul hielo, la tenía acorralada contra la pared, con una mano sobre su cuello a punto de asfixiarla._

_-y-yo ha-haré lo que me pides, p-por favor suéltame… n-no respiro-suplico la chica de cabello rosa corto, finalmente la otra la liberó de su agarre._

_-perfecto, y que ni se te ocurra abrir la boca o yo misma me encargaré de que no vuelvas a respirar nunca más en tu vida-le advirtió una chica de cabello negro largo, que acompañaba a Kim._

_-s-si p-prometo no decir nada-aseguró la peli rosada de ojos azules, las otras 2 sonrieron satisfechas antes de marcharse''_

_Fin flash back_

-oye Crona-me llamó, una voz que conocía casi a la perfección.

Giré sobre mis talones para encontrarme con esos ojos dorados, ese chico me había llamado la atención desde el primer momento en que lo vi, era tan distinto de los demás, era de las pocas veces que me había gustado un chico, no quería que me viera en el estado en el que me encontraba así que simplemente atiné a correr, hasta que llegue a la puerta del salón y finalmente entré, por suerte la hora libre aún no había terminado, me senté en mi lugar, en seguida vi como el entraba, comenzó a caminar hacia mi pero gracias al cielo el maestro llego justo a tiempo.

Luego de que terminó la clase me dispuse a empacar mis cosas, hoy debía ir a la biblioteca, me fijé en que mi hermano ya se había ido, probablemente a una cita con alguna chica, terminé de empacar mis cosas, vi que Shinigami-kun me miraba fijamente, me sonrojé un poco pero intenté irme los mas rápido posible antes de que el intentara decirme algo.

-Crona-chan-me llamó Maka.

-¿s-sucede algo m-Maka-chan?-pregunté a mi amiga, de las pocas que tenía.

-si, ¿Por qué faltaste hoy a clases?-preguntó no quería decirle la razón, probablemente se enojaría se creía que fui yo quien la encerró en la bodega de gimnasia aunque no fuera cierto.

-e-el director me ha pedido q-que me quede después de clases a limpiar la bi-biblioteca- expliqué, al menos eso no era mentira.

-oh genial, bien en ese caso te acompañare un rato, no tengo mucho que hacer hoy-ofreció ella, asentí y nos encaminamos a la biblioteca.

Al llegar ella se sentó en una de las sillas y se dispuso a leer un libro, mientras yo le explicaba a la bibliotecaria lo sucedido, entonces me puse a limpiar los estantes de libros viejos y llenos de polvo, casi una hora después Maka me dijo que tenía que irse, antes de salir de el lugar me dejo los cuadernos para que me adelantara, ella es una gran amiga, terminé de limpiar por completo el lugar a eso de las 6 de la tarde, la bibliotecaria se había ido hace media hora y me dejó las llaves para que cerrara, así lo hice, tomé mis cosas y me dispuse a regresar a casa, pero al dar un paso fuera de las puertas de la escuela…

-Espera Crona necesito hablar contigo-me dijo Kid saliendo de la nada, me prepare para correr, pero me detuvo sujetando mi muñeca y en un rápido movimiento me acorralo contra la pared.

-P-por favor suéltame-pedí, sentí mis ojos arder, después empecé a llorar.

-No tengas miedo, cálmate debemos hablar-me dijo en tono tranquilo mientras aflojaba un poco su agarre, me relaje mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de mi rostro con la manga de mi uniforme.

-¿Q-que sucede?-pregunté.

-¿De verdad fuiste tú quien encerró a ese par en la bodega de gimnasia?-preguntó, asentí despacio- no me mientas- lo miré incrédula-se que mientes dime la verdad ¿Quién lo hizo?-preguntó seguro, no sabía que hacer, no se lidiar con interrogatorios.

-E-es la verdad- dije quedamente, odiaba tener que mentirle a la gente.

-Lo preguntaré una vez más ¿Quién lo hizo?-

-¡Ya te dije que yo lo hice!-exclamé.

-¡Mientes! ¡Lo sé! ¡Quiero que me digas la verdad Crona!-gritó el.

-N-no puedo-dije en un susurro mientras agachaba el rostro.

-te amenazaron- aquello no fue una pregunta, lo miré incrédula ¿a caso el vio cuando Kim y Jacqueline…?.

-¿C-como lo sabes?-pregunté, note que se tenso levemente.

-por que… por que suele pasar ya sabes, es normal, mas en escuelas como estas-respondió, no le creí del todo pero… -dime quien fue-pidió viéndome a los ojos.

-e-es que s-si lo digo me meteré en problemas y no quiero que la gente me odie- traté de explicar.

-por favor dímelo- me susurro al oído y me sentí desfallecer- prometo que me encargaré de darles un castigo adecuado a esas personas, no te volverán a molestar yo me encargaré de que parezca que fui yo quien se dio cuenta de todo, en ningún momento diré que interferiste de algún modo y te protegeré, pero necesito que me lo digas es muy importante-me dijo casi en una suplica, trague grueso antes de responder.

-k-Kim Diehl y Jaqueline O ´Lantern Dupré-dije.

-bien yo me encargo, si ocurre algo así de nuevo quiero que me lo digas-dijo.

-¿p-por que?-pregunté, tenía la ligera esperanza de que quizá, tal vez, exista la mínima posibilidad de que mis sentimientos sean correspondidos.

-soy el hijo del director, es mi deber procurar el bien de todos los alumnos-explicó, sonreí, a veces puedo llegar a ser tan estúpida.

-está bien y gracias- dije, hice una pequeña reverencia antes de retirarme a mi hogar.

**Kid pov**

La vi alejarse lentamente, con la mirada gacha, esa niña… era la primera vez que se me dificultaba tanto entrar en la mente de alguien, de otro modo simplemente desde la distancia hubiera podido leer sus pensamientos y saber quienes fueron las personas que la amenazaron, la habría acompañado a su casa como el caballero que soy, pero debía ocuparme de asuntos mas importantes, aunque le prometí a mi padre no interferir algo que no odio casi tanto como la asimetría era la injusticia.

Me encaminé entonces hacia mi hogar, me cambié de ropa, tomé uno de los autos y conduje hacia el centro, en las noches de viernes ese era el sitio favorito para los de mi especie para salir de caza, sabia que encontraría a esas dos allí, aumente el semblante de mi edad para parecer de 20 años, entré a el bar que los sangre pura solemos frecuentar quizá el mas caro de la cuidad, al entrar el ambiente era el que los vampiros solemos crear, la lujuria se podía respirar en el aire, ya era costumbre, vi a Soul a lo lejos, tenía la apariencia de un chico de unos 25, estaba bebiendo de una muchacha de cabello rojo, busqué con la mirada hasta que finalmente las hallé, en la zona mas exclusiva del lugar, caminé rápidamente hacia ellas con una falsa sonrisa.

-hola-salude con tranquilidad.

-¡Kid-sempai!- exclamó Kim emocionada antes de colgarse de mi cuello –es raro verte por aquí- dijo feliz mientras se abrazaba más a mi.

-seguro Kid-sempai, a que debemos el honor- dijo Jacqueline mientras e ponía de pie y hacía una pequeña reverencia.

-en realidad quisiera hablar con ustedes, en privado si no es molestia-pedí, noté como a Kim le brillaban los ojos ante la petición, desde hace tiempo sabía que ella estaba esperando a que yo le pidiera comprometerse con migo, cosa que no haría jamás.

-¡seguro! Vamos a la parte trasera-dijo Kim mientras me jalaba hacia el lugar tras nosotros venía Jacqueline.

La habitación de la parte trasera ala que llegamos era bastante espaciosa, entramos, cerré con llave para asegurarme de que no nos interrumpieran, cada uno se sentó en uno de los sofás individuales frente a una pequeña mesa de centro hecha completamente en vidrio en la que reposaban 3 copas de cristal llenas de sangre.

-bien ya estamos aquí, ¿de que querías hablar Kid-sempai?-preguntó entusiasmada Kim, Jacqueline se limitaba a observar mientras bebía un poco de su copa.

-bien quise preguntarles ¿Cómo diablos dos vampiras nobles como ustedes cometieron la enorme estupidez de encerrar a una licántropo y un vampiro de pura sangre, más específicamente a una Albarn y a un Evans en una bodega?-pregunté yendo directo al grano, vi como ellas abrieron los ojos como platos ante la sorpresa.

-n-no se de que hablas Kid-sempai-dijo Kim temblando del miedo.

-ambas saben perfectamente a lo que me refiero ahora hablen-exigí.

-esa niñata de cabello rosado, la tal Crona fue quien lo hizo, es más ella confeso haberlo hecho ¿Por qué piensas que fuimos nosotras?-pregunto Jacqueline con fingida indignación ante mi acusación.

-lo sé, estuve presente durante la confesión y cuando mi padre le dio su castigo-dije con tranquilidad.

-¿entonces por que…?-comenzó diciendo Jacqueline.

-¡Por que no soy estúpido!-grité presioné la copa con tanta fuerza que se quebró en mis manos, me levanté de mi lugar, levanté la mesa de vidrio y la estrelle contra la pared, se hizo pedazos, ellas empezaron a temblar, las tomé a ambas por el cuello, y las levanté.

-k-Kid sempai p-por favor…-suplicó Kim entonces las solté, cayeron sosteniéndose el cuello mientras tosían levemente.

-escúchenme bien, sospeche que una niña como esa de expediente perfecto no haría una broma de tan mal gusto, además el castigo de Crona consistía en quedarse a limpiar la biblioteca después de clases, así lo hizo y terminó a eso de las 6 de la tarde, y sabes que apenas se oculta el sol ya puedo usar mis poderes con total libertad, leí su mente y vi claramente como la amenazaron, ahora la pregunta es ¿Por qué encerraron precisamente a _esos_ 2 en la bodega de gimnasia, saben lo que pudieron provocar si ellos no hubieran mantenido la calma, están conscientes de lo que pudieron provocar par de idiotas?-pregunte furioso.

-l-lo sentimos k-Kid-sempai, q-queríamos dejar encerrada a la Albarn pero…-comenzó diciendo Kim.

-pero no nos dimos cuenta de que Soul-sempai también estaba dentro de la bodega hasta el día siguiente, pedimos las más sinceras disculpas majestad-concluyó Jacqueline de rodillas, Kim imitó su acción, me sobé el puente de la nariz para tratar de ablandar un poco mi semblante.

-acepto sus disculpas, que no se repita, saben lo delicado que es ese tratado de paz y cuando yo reciba el mando espero mantenerlo como hasta ahora, y con respecto a la niña esa a la que amenazaron si me llego a enterar de que le han hecho algo no dudaré en acabar con las dos ¿entendido?-dije en una orden.

-entendido majestad-dijeron las dos antes de retirarse.

-Majestad…-dijo Jacqueline antes de salir del lugar.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunté un poco más calmado.

-de verdad no fue nuestra intención que las cosas se dieran de esa forma, le pido humildemente que no le diga nada de esto al señor Shinigami ni a mi prometido, por favor-pidió haciendo una reverencia.

-no te preocupes, ni mi padre ni Harvard se enterarán de esto, cumpliré siempre y cuando ustedes cumplan su parte del trato y no dañen a esa niña ni provoquen a algún otro licántropo-advertí, ella asintió antes de irse, sin lugar a dudas ella era la más sensata de las dos.

Una vez que estuve solo decidí arreglar el desorden que había provocado, use mi poder y deje el lugar en perfectas condiciones, le pedí a Soul que trajera algo a la habitación para que pudiera comer, moría de hambre, hoy por poco y muerdo a esa niña peli rosada, para agregarle otro trauma a su lista.

-mira lo que te traje hermano-comenzó diciendo Soul entrando despacio por la puerta, acompañado de una muchacha de cabello castaño claro ondulado de ojos marrón- la más simétrica del lugar-dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo, sonreí divertido.

-gracias viejo-le dije mientras tomaba a la chica del brazo.

-en ese caso los dejo, que te diviertas-concluyó antes de salir cerrando la puerta tras de sí, la chica estaba como hipnotizada, corrí con cuidado su cabello antes de que mis ojos se tornaran rojos y mis colmillos crecieran, esta era una gran noche para los vampiros…

* * *

bien y eso es todo...

Quiero agradecer especialmente a:

*Akari hiroyuki* *Izzy-chan* *Mery* *Dianalovesrock17* y a una amiguita anónima que me ha dejado un review también le agradezco :3

ahora si... ¿Dudas?, ¿Consternaciones? Yo se las resuelvo! xD ya saben solo deben dejar un reviewsito, recuerden que sus comentarios me inspiran y me ayudan a crecer como escritora :D .

y no siendo más me retiro!

An-chan fuera! nya~~


	5. pasado equivale a pesadilla

Buenas buenas~~

se que debí subir esto hace algunos días, pero, estuve de viaje y no tenía nada similar a un computador cerca de mí, de verdad lamento la tardanza :c

en fin espero que disfruten el capitulo...ahora lo de siempre.

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece :'c es de Atsushi Ohkubo *-*.

ahora los dejo con el capi e,e

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

**Pasado equivale a Pesadilla**

* * *

_''mis pesadillas acaban al despertar… _

_ Pero la realidad no acaba al dormir''_

* * *

**Sábado, 5:30 pm **

**Maka pov**

Me encontraba ordenando mi habitación, hoy es sábado así que es día de limpiar la casa, Black*Star debe estar quejándose diciendo cosas como ''limpiar no es para alguien tan big como yo'' y demás, revisé en el armario hasta que di con una vieja caja, la abrí y encontré un viejo álbum de fotografías, comencé a ojear algunas fotos, Black de pequeño, el primer día que tuvimos a Ángela en casa, la primera vez que logré transformarme por completo… finalmente apareció _esa fotografía _una dónde estaba junto a mis padres, apenas y tenía unos 4 años (40 años humanos), ese recuerdo es tan lejano, si no fuera por las fotografías fácilmente habría olvidado el rostro de mis padres, Free, Ángela, Black y Mifune son mi única familia ahora, las sonrisas de esa fotografía se ven tan sinceras, pero ocultan tantos secretos.

''-_mami ¿Por qué lloras?-_

_-no es nada cariño-_

_-¿dónde esta papá?-_

_-tiene algunos… asuntos pendientes que atender, volverá probablemente tarde en la noche o mañana a la madrugada-_

_-¿está cazando?-_

-_podría decirse que sí-''_

-maldito seas Spirit, si hubieras sido un buen esposo nada de eso hubiera pasado…-sisee con furia recordando las muchas veces que vi a mi madre llorar por culpa de ese desgraciado, '_asuntos pendientes'_ era el nombre que le daba a las muchas infidelidades de ese hombre que se hacía llamar mi padre, apreté la fotografía con innecesaria fuerza tratando de algún modo apaciguar mi furia.

-Oye Maka mira lo que encontré entre mis cajas viejas- exclamo Black agitando un carrito de juguete muy antiguo frente a mi- ¿Qué es eso?-preguntó al ver la vieja fotografía entre mis manos.

-nada-dije mientras regresaba la fotografía a una página al azar del álbum, el me miro con el ceño fruncido antes de arrebatarme el álbum de las manos y comenzara ojearlo.

-demonios esto es tan viejo, estas fueron las primeras fotografías tomadas en la historia (1)-dijo, mientras continuaba pasando las paginas, hasta que finalmente encontró lo que estaba buscando-¿Por qué esta fotografía?-me preguntó mientras la tomaba con cuidado y me la enseñaba.

-la encontré por casualidad, pero francamente me dan ganas de quemarla-dije sinceramente.

-no lo hagas-ordenó con voz muy seria.

-¿por que no debería hacerlo?, solo me trae malos recuerdos-

-por que al menos tú tienes recuerdos Maka-me regañó. Era cierto, al menos yo tenía algún recuerdo de mis padres, los padres de Black murieron durante la guerra en manos de las brujas, apenas unos días después de que el naciera, fue cuando Free lo encontró y lo hizo parte del clan.

-lo lamento-me disculpé, sabía lo mucho que significaban este tipo de cosas para el.

-no, da igual, de todos modos tienes razón no son buenos recuerdos y son tus fotografías-dijo el mientras se recostaba en mi cama, me acosté a su lado, el guardó la foto nuevamente en el álbum y lo cerró dando un golpe seco.

-Black, tus padres… según Free tus padres eran nobles de los terrenos del oeste ¿Por qué te quedaste aquí? es decir, tu debiste entrenarte con Nygus-sensei y Excalibur, ya sabes ser el líder de la manda del sur-oeste en vez de Liz.-

-lo sé pero quería quedarme aquí, ustedes se convirtieron en mi familia, ya no tenía ganas de irme con otros, además Liz parece muy feliz siendo líder del sur-oeste-

-jajajaja es que ella piensa que siendo líder de un clan ganará mas estatus y le darán mas mesada para irse de compras- reí.

-Nygus es buena entrenadora, me ha pedido mucho últimamente que regrese al clan al que ''pertenezco'' – comentó el haciendo comillas imaginarias con los dedos.

-pero no lo harás por que yo te haría falta-bromee.

-jajajaja es normal que quieran tener cerca a un GRAN DIOS COMO YO-comentó y comenzamos a reír como locos, en ese momento el tomó un semblante mas serio, lo mire preocupada.

-¿sucede algo?-pregunté.

-Maka… ahora que tienes _ese _poder, no podrías intentar ver algo de mi pasado, ya sabes sobre mis padres y esas cosas-pidió mirándome fijamente.

-sabes que aún no controlo mis visiones del todo, solo aparecen, pueden ser del pasado, presente o futuro, pero aparecen de la nada, aún no tengo la capacidad de ver las cosas por voluntad propia-

-por favor inténtalo- suplico, suspire resignada, nos recostamos en la cama, de medio lado, mirándonos frente a frente, junté mi frente con la suya tratando de ver algo, pasaron unos 10 minutos.

Nada.

No había nada, no podía ver nada, maldije mentalmente el ser tan inexperta y no poder ayudar a mi mejor amigo.

-lo siento, no logro ver nada y…-comencé a disculparme y fue cuando noté que se había quedado dormido- idiota-dije quedamente con una sonrisa, también tenía algo de sueño así que en poco tiempo me quede dormida también.

**General pov**

-Mifune por favor avísale a Maka y a Black que deben prepararse para el compromiso que tenemos esta noche-pidió amablemente Free a lo que el aludido asintió antes de dirigirse hacia las habitaciones, dónde debían encontrarse los chicos haciendo limpieza.

Primeramente se dirigió a la habitación del muchacho de cabello azul, al darse cuenta de que ,además de que la habitación estaba hecha un completo desastre, se encontraba completamente vacía, por lo que, supuso, el peli azul debía encontrarse en compañía de la rubia.

El rubio dio un largo suspiro cansado antes de golpear suavemente en la puerta de la joven rubia.

Silencio.

Tocó un par de veces más, al no recibir respuesta y notar todo tan silencioso decidió abrir la puerta, la escena que allí encontró pudo parecer tierna para muchos, pero para el no era algo muy agradable de ver, la rubia se encontraba pacíficamente dormida, recostada sobre el pecho del muchacho con delirios de grandeza, el cual a su vez la abrazaba de manera protectora, en efecto una escena muy tierna, pero que al rubio simplemente le hacia despertar gran ira.

El muchacho suspiro cansinamente antes de retomar un semblante tranquilo.

-Maka-sama Black*Star-sama por favor despierten-los llamó a lo que los aludidos obedecieron.

-hola Mifune, ¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Maka mientras se incorporaba y daba un largo bostezo.

-Free me ha pedido que les diga que deben prepararse para el compromiso al que deben asistir esta noche-anuncio el muchacho, el peli azul y la rubia se vieron el uno al otro, de nuevo a Mifune y de nuevo entre ellos, antes de reaccionar.

-¡Demonios! olvidé completamente que hoy era el baile de compromiso de las sanguijuelas-exclamó alarmada Maka antes de incorporarse por completo, tomó a Black del cuello de la camisa y lo arrojo, literalmente, fuera de la habitación, luego empujo a Mifune también fuera del lugar.

-¿pero que carajos te pasa mujer? ¡No era necesaria tanta violencia!-exclamó enojado Black sobándose la parte afectada producto de la caída que le provocó la rubia.

-¡Cállate! Por tu culpa no he tenido tiempo de escoger que me pondré para el jodido baile tarado-gritó colérica Maka antes de cerrar de un portazo.

-definitivamente esa mujer terminará por matarme algún día ¿no crees Mifune?-pregunto divertido el peli azul, pero el rubio se mantenía serio.- ¿sucede algo?- preguntó el muchacho.

-no, no es nada, solo pienso que Black-sama tiene mucha suerte- dijo Mifune-con permiso debo ir a preparar a Ángela- se disculpó antes de retirarse del lugar, dejando al otro muchacho completamente confundido.

**Horas después…**

**Mansión ** **D. Éclair 8:30 pm**

La sala del lugar se encontraba maravillosamente adornada, del techo colgaban grandes candelabros de cristal y los presentes vestían de manera elegante como sacados de un cuento de hadas, en el centro de el lugar se encontraba la ''joven'' pareja a la que se hacía homenaje esa noche, una hermosa joven de cabello negro muy largo y un muchacho de cabello castaño oscuro atado en una extraña coleta.

En efecto, todos los presentes venían a celebrar y dar buenos deseos a la pareja que acababa de comprometerse, el matrimonio entre Jacqueline O' Lantern Dupré y Harvard D. Éclair era una gran acontecimiento entre las creaturas de la noche.

La rubia ceniza se encontraba charlando amenamente con Tsubaki, mientras el peli azul jugaba con la pequeña Ángela con el fin de que no se aburriera.

-su atención por favor-pidió Jacqueline haciendo que todos los presentes guardaran silencio- esta noche le he pedido un gran favor a un buen amigo cuya música siempre me relaja y me hace sentir feliz y en paz, esta noche el tocara para nosotros, por favor un aplauso para mi gran amigo Soul Evans- dijo mientras el lugar se inundaba en aplausos, el albino se acercó a Jacqueline y le dio un cálido abrazo, acto seguido, se acercó al enorme piano de cola negro que se encontraba en el lugar, para luego comenzar a tocar una suave melodía, en menos de un parpadeo todos los presentes ya se encontraban embelesados por la hermosa música.

-no sabia que tocara tan bien-comentó Maka distraídamente.

-es normal, su familia es de músicos completamente desde hace muchas generaciones-explicó Tsubaki.

Cuando la música terminó el lugar nuevamente fue inundado por aplausos.

-gracias eso fue maravilloso- dijo Jacqueline mientras abrazaba fraternalmente a Soul.

-cuando quieras muñeca- respondió el haciendo que ella soltara una risita cantarina, luego de la hermosa intervención musical llegó el momento del brindis.

-queremos agradecer a todos por asistir a este evento que marcará el resto de nuestras vidas, quiero hacer este brindis en honor a mi maravillosa prometida a la cual prometo hacer lo más feliz que pueda-dijo Harvard con voz profunda y elegante mientras todos levantaban sus copas.

-yo también quiero brindar por algo importante además de que es también un anuncio- agregó Jacqueline, todos los presentes se vieron algo confundidos- yo quiero brindar por mi futuro esposo y también por mi futuro hijo, yo… estoy embarazada- concluyó, el lugar se quedo en silencio apenas unos instantes de estallar en aplausos y silbidos, Harvard no pudo contener la alegría de besar a su futura esposa, en menos de nada todos los presentes se encontraban felicitando a la feliz pareja.

-no entiendo por que tanto alboroto, sé que tener un hijo es algo muy bueno pero no creo que sea para tanto-dijo Maka algo impresionada por la escena que estaba presenciando, notó que Tsubaki tenía pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos y aplaudía con entusiasmo. -¿Tsubaki?- le llamo Maka haciendo que la aludida despertara de su ensoñación, se limpio cuidadosamente el rostro antes de hablar.

-lo siento Maka-chan, es que para nosotras las vampiras es algo extremadamente difícil tener hijos, es casi un milagro- se disculpó Tsubaki.

-¿de veras es tan difícil?-preguntó curiosa Maka.

-así es, para las mujeres de nuestra especie es sumamente raro, casi que imposible tener un hijo, se necesitan muchos intentos y cuidados especiales para lograrlo, además de que el parto también es algo sumamente complicado-explicó la pelinegra.

-ahora entiendo por que todos tan entusiasmados, en fin supongo que me alegro por ella-dijo Maka- ¿oye Tsubaki tu crees poder tener hijos pronto?-preguntó Maka un poco incomoda.

-no lo sé, para serte sincera Soul y yo lo hemos intentado unas 10 veces desde que nos comprometimos, pero aún no hemos podido por lo que te darás cuenta-confesó Tsubaki.

-entiendo…-dijo Maka mientras veía a Soul felicitando alegremente a Harvard en medio de la multitud, con aquella respuesta se sintió sumamente incomoda, desde el accidente en la bodega, la rubia pensaba, mas de lo que le convenía, en aquel vampiro albino, aunque le fuera difícil de admitir ella era muy lista, ella sabía que al escuchar eso se sintió _celosa _pero no lo admitiría hasta no estar completamente segura de ello.

* * *

**Escuela privada Shibusen Lunes 7:30 am**

-bien alumnos, hoy les diré las parejas para que realicen su trabajo en equipos, ya saben no acepto quejas ni reclamos, el tema será historia del mundo-dijo Azusa con voz seria mientras se acomodaba sus lentes antes de revisar la lista que tenía entre las manos.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar.

-bien comencemos…

Elisabeth Thompson y Crona Maquenshi su tema será primera guerra mundial.

Death The Kid y Tsubaki Nakatsukasa su tema será segunda guerra mundial.

Black*Star y Ragnarock Maquenshi su tema será la guerra fría.

Maka Albarn y Soul Evans su tema será la guerra de las cruzadas.

Hero Miller y Mark Cu…-

-¡NO, me niego! No haré equipo con el/ella- gritaron el albino y la rubia interrumpiendo a la maestra y haciendo que todos se giraran a verlos.

-creo que dije claramente que no quería ningún tipo de queja- explico Azusa mirando seriamente a ambos involucrados, el albino bufó claramente molesto antes de retomar su asiento, la rubia imitó su acción.

Las clases concluyeron como normalmente lo hacían, todos los alumnos comenzaron a abandonar el lugar, a excepción de cierta rubia y cierto albino que se encontraban en la oficina de la maestra de historia.

-creí repetirles dos veces que no haré cambios en los grupos del proyecto- explico Azusa calmadamente a los muchachos que tenía en frente.

-pero ¿Por qué nosotros?-preguntó el albino- sempai esto no es…-

-¡silencio!-le interrumpió Azusa poniéndose de pie y dándole un fuerte golpe al escritorio haciendo que los dos muchachos la miraran asustados-Soul Evans sabes que tienes prohibido dirigirte de ese modo a mi persona fuera de los lugares que corresponden a los de nuestra especie, y con respecto a la razón por la que los puse juntos es muy simple, el señor Shinigami me ha pedido que debemos mejorar las relaciones entre las especies por lo tanto se ha hecho de este modo ahora no quiero mas preguntas- concluyó la mujer mientras los dos jóvenes simplemente asentían y se ponían de pie antes de abandonar el lugar.

-entonces ¿dónde nos reuniremos a hacer el trabajo?-preguntó Soul ante el incomodo silencio que se había formado.

-pues… dónde quieras cualquier lugar por mi está bien-respondió la rubia un poco apenada.

-entonces ¿esta bien si lo hacemos mañana en mi casa después de clases?-

-seguro, ¿a tu familia no le importa que vaya?-pregunto ella mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos.

-no, ellos no estarán en casa así que no importa-respondió el distraídamente.

-bien entonces nos vemos luego-se despidió Maka.

-seguro- respondió el, acto seguido la chica emprendió carrera y se perdió en las calles, el muchacho tomo su motocicleta para dirigirse a su hogar.

* * *

**Al día siguiente.**

-bien Maka si la sanguijuela esa te hace algo no dudes en llamar a tu GRAN DIOS- exclamó Black*Star.

-si, si como sea gran dios será mejor que te vayas, tu compañero te espera-dijo Maka mientras señalaba al muchacho pelinegro de ojos azules- por cierto quiero que averigües si ese chico de verdad es totalmente humano-pidió ella en un bajo tono de voz

-no te preocupes, pensaba hacerlo de todos modos- dijo Black con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro- suerte- concluyó mientras se daba media vuelta y caminaba junto con su compañero de trabajo, la chica suspiro resignada mientras se recargaba contra una de las paredes del lugar para esperar a su compañero.

-lamento la demora- se disculpó Soul mientras se acercaba a la chica.

-no importa ¿nos vamos?-

-si, ven conmigo-pidió el muchacho, ella obedeció y camino tras el, llegaron al estacionamiento dónde el albino se dirigió hacia su medio de transporte –sube- ordeno mientras le arrojaba a la chica un casco para que se lo pusiera.

-no subiré a esa cosa, me iré corriendo- exclamo ella alarmada al ver la motocicleta del muchacho y lo que conllevaba subirse en ella.

- deja de ser tonta pecho-plano y sube-dijo el irritado.

-¡Maka-Chop!- exclamó ella furiosa mientras le estampaba un libro en la cabeza al albino haciendo un daño considerable.

-ay déjate de eso y vámonos quiero terminar este trabajo lo más rápido posible-exclamo el sobándose la parte afectada mientras se subía a la motocicleta y la encendía-ahora sube- ordenó de nuevo con voz más seria, la chica bufo molesta se puso el casco y subió tras el, lo abrazo fuerte por la espalda, para su pesar, era una sensación terriblemente agradable abrazar al muchacho de aquel modo, negó un par de veces tratando de convencerse a si misma de que aquello que despertaba el albino en su persona era cosa de vampiros, ella sabía perfectamente que ellos desprendían una especie de feromona que los hacía irresistibles, le atribuyó a ese hecho, el hecho de que ella estuviera disfrutando de aquel contacto que en general debía de causarle nauseas.

-¿ve más despacio a caso quieres que nos matemos?-gritó la rubia muy asustada mientras el muchacho comenzó a reír a carcajada limpia.

-que tonta eres, si yo ya estoy muerto- dijo el mientras continuaba riendo, ante el comentario, y sin poder evitarlo ella lo acompaño en sus risas.

Luego de unos minutos ambos se encontraban frente a la gran entrada de la mansión Evans, Soul aparco la motocicleta a un lado de la entrada y se bajó de esta, la rubia imitó acción antes de que dos sirvientes se la llevaran, el camino con tranquilidad hacia la enorme puerta de entrada atravesando al jardín, seguido de cerca por la pequeña rubia que solo se limitaba contemplar el lugar.

-he regresado- anuncio Soul luego de que las dos enormes puertas se abrieran ante su llegada dejando a la vista dos filas de jóvenes mujeres vestidas de sirvientas que se encontraban haciendo una reverencia.

-bienvenido a casa amo Soul-dijeron todas las muchachas a unísono, luego de eso una joven alta de cabello morado, ojos ámbar y cuerpo de modelo vestida también como sirvienta, pero con uniforme considerablemente mucho más corto, se acercó al muchacho.

-bienvenido a casa Soul-sama nya~~-dijo la chica mientras abrazaba al albino poniendo el rostro de el en medio de sus enormes atributos.

-b-Blair n-no respiro-exclamo el muchacho, haciendo que la peli morada lo soltara.

-lo siento Soul-sama pero Blair no puede evitar sentirse feliz de verlo nya~ ¿Quién es ella?-pregunto curiosa, haciendo que las miradas de todas las mucamas se dirigieran a la pequeña rubia ceniza.

-ella es Maka Albarn, viene a hacer un trabajo de historia en quipos con migo-explico el albino.

-Es un lobo- dijo secamente Blair enseñando sus colmillos, todas las demás mucamas imitaron su acción.

-¿algún problema con eso?-preguntó retadoramente Maka mientras enfrentaba con la mirada a la mujer de cabello morado.

-no hay ningún problema, Blair sabes las reglas te pido el debido respeto -dijo Soul con voz autoritaria interponiéndose entre la rubia y la peli morada, ambas se separaron aún viéndose con algo de odio.

-lo mismo va para ustedes, otra falta de respeto como esta y todas serán castigadas ¿entendido?-preguntó Soul dirigiéndose, esta vez, a las mucamas.

-como usted diga amo-respondieron todas haciendo otra reverencia.

-¿Blair dónde están todos?-preguntó Soul esta vez un poco más calmado.

-su padre aún está de viaje, su hermano salió hace una hora y dijo que tardaría-explicó Blair.

-bien, si algo sucede estaré en mi habitación, vamos pulgosa- le llamó Soul a lo que la aludida dio un pequeño brinco en su lugar, iba a comenzar una lista de improperios contra el, pero ya que estaba en desventaja prefirió asentir, ella podía con facilidad sentir las miradas asesinas de todas las empleadas presentes, pero se limitó a pasar por en medio con la frente en alto siguiendo a el vampiro albino.

Caminaron por los largos y amplios pasillos del lugar, hasta que finalmente, llegaron a una enorme puerta de madera tallada a mano, el albino sacó una llave para poder abrirla, al hacerlo se pudo apreciar claramente un lugar increíblemente grande, la cama tipo King de madera oscura y sabanas rojo vino, junto con dos mesitas de noche, un enorme escritorio con 2 computadoras, una portátil y una de mesa, una pequeña biblioteca llena de revistas de música, estantes llenos de discos, un equipo de sonido, un televisor de pantalla plana que por poco y ocupa una pared completa, acompañado de una consola de videojuegos de última generación, el lugar estaba pintado entre colores negro y rojo.

-linda habitación, la mía es apenas la mitad de todo esto- dijo Maka.

-creí que a los de tu especie les gustaban los lugares amplios-comentó Soul.

-así es pero también preferimos las cosas simples-respondió Maka encogiéndose de hombros antes de entrar-por cierto ¿Por qué cierras tu habitación con llave? Yo sé que la privacía es algo importante pero no crees que exageras un poco- preguntó la rubia mientras dejaba su mochila cerca del escritorio.

-es simplemente que no me gusta que esas empleadas entren aquí cuando no estoy-explicó Soul con calma, ella no lo creyó del todo, pero prefirió no ahondar en el tema.

-bien el tema de nuestro trabajo es la guerra de las cruzadas-comenzó diciendo Maka, acto seguido sacó de su mochila un libro y sus lentes- ¿como deberíamos empezar?-

-con algo como ''los humanos usaron la guerra de las cruzadas para acabar con todas las especies que poblaban la tierra'' por ejemplo-

-déjate de tonterías, si contamos _esa _ versión de la historia nos enviarán a un manicomio, sin contar que Shinigami y Eibon nos quitarían la cabeza-

-nos matarían por decir la verdad, suena tan lógico- dijo el sarcásticamente.

-bueno eso no es lo importante, debemos hacer este trabajo con la versión humana de los hechos, eso de la iglesia y lo que sea… debemos investigar-dijo Maka mientras se acomodaba los lentes y encendía una de las computadoras que tenía en frente.

-como puedes tomártelo tan a la ligera, los humanos de esa época usaron esa guerra como excusa para arrasar con todo, y después se inventaron esa historia ridícula que fueron guerras por su religión, muchos de los nuestros murieron allí, sin contar que muchas especies se extinguieron-

-se eso perfectamente, pero quiero seguir con vida por algo más de tiempo así que haremos este trabajo con lo que diga en internet- concluyó Maka mientras iniciaba la búsqueda, Soul tomo asiento junto a ella encendió el otro computador ayudándola a buscar también.

Luego de mas o menos unas 3 horas cuando el sol ya se había esfumado por completo del horizonte el trabajo estaba terminado y listo para entregarse.

-bien terminamos, fue más rápido de lo que pensaba-cometo Soul dejando se caer completamente en la silla.

-era obvio teniendo a una compañera tan lista como yo-alardeo Maka.

-yo diría nerd-comentó Soul divertido haciendo que la rubia lo fulminara con la mirada

-serás…-la chica iba a comenzar un complejo de maldiciones hacia el albino, peor fue interrumpida por el golpe da la puerta.

-adelante-dijo Soul con voz cansina.

-Soul-sama tiene una llamada de su hermano nya~~-dijo Blair entrando a la habitación poniendo el teléfono frente al albino, el semblante del muchacho se tornó molesto, tomó el teléfono con rabia antes de comenzar a hablar.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó.

-_esa no es manera de hablarle a tu hermano-_

_ -_tu solo eres mi hermano cuando te conviene, ahora habla Wes tengo cosas que hacer-

-_quiero que vayas al centro a buscar a una linda muchachita que me agrade para que haga parte del cuerpo de sirvientas de la mansión-_

-no, si quieres otra nueva para tu diversión personal ve tu mismo tengo cosas más importantes que hacer-

-_vamos Soul, esto también te conviene, puedes escogerla a tu gusto si quieres y hasta ser el primero en jugar con ella, ¿Qué es más importante que atender las necesidades de tu hermano?-_

-no, no me conviene y no se me da la jodida gana de hacerlo, si quieres una nueva empleada para jugar búscala tu mismo ya me canse de que solo me uses para eso, además a mi no me gusta jugar y por cierto tengo que hacer trabajaos para la escuela así que ya deja de joder y no me vuelvas a llamar para eso, adiós- concluyó el albino antes de romper el teléfono en pedazos.

-s-Soul-sama c-creo que usted no debería hablarle de ese modo a su hermano y…-

-tu cállate Blair, no te pongas de su lado que ni siquiera lo conoces y si vuelve a llamar no me los pases por ningún motivo, ahora vete-ordenó aun completamente iracundo, la muchacha asintió antes de hacer una reverencia saliendo del lugar, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-lamento eso-se disculpó Soul con la rubia, al hacer que la chica presenciara tal escena.

-no importa-dijo ella y en seguida un incomodo silencio se instalo en el ambiente.

-c-creo que será mejor que me vaya-dijo Maka mientras guardaba sus cosas en la mochila.

-te llevo-dijo Soul poniéndose de pie estirándose un poco en su lugar.

-no es necesario puedo ir sola, estaré bien-

-te acompaño, no es de caballeros dejar a una dama ir sola a casa en medio de la noche, claro que no sé si tu entras en esa categoría-dijo divertido.

-eres un idiota-le regañó ella mientras levantaba su mano para darle un golpe, no tan fuerte, en la cabeza, pero el la de tuvo a tiempo, forcejearon un momento hasta que la rubia tropezó con uno de los libros que se encontraba en el suelo, el, con el afán de evitar su caída la jalo hacia si, pero perdió también el equilibrio, finalmente el terminó en el suelo con la rubia encima suyo, un notorio sonrojo en el rostro de ambos no se hizo esperar.

-q-q-quítate de encima pecho-plano-exigió el, pero ella no se movió ni un milímetro – oye ¿pero que te…?-no pudo terminar la frase, ella comenzó a acercar su rostro lentamente, juntando su frente con la de el, en ese momento el vio algo que estaba tratando de olvidar desde hace ya varias décadas…

_''un pequeño niño albino corría mientras lloraba, hacia los brazos de una mujer, alta de cabello rubio muy claro y ojos color cobre._

_-no llores cielo todo estará bien-consolaba la hermosa mujer al niño que tenía en brazos._

_-es Wes… por que papá ¿no me quiere, como lo quiere a el?-preguntaba el niño entre sollozos._

_-tu padre te quiere mucho cielo, solo quiere que seas un buen pianista como tu hermano es violinista, si practicas mucho y te haces mejor superarás a tu hermano y entonces tu padre te halagara tanto como a Wes, ya no llores cariño-dicho esto se sentó en una silla de fino terciopelo con el niño en brazos mientras tarareaba una nana._

_-te amo mami-dijo el mientras se acurrucaba más en el seno de aquella hermosa mujer, finalmente el pequeño cedió y cayo profundamente dormido._

_*/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /* _

_-Soul quédate quieto y no hables- decía un muchacho albino de ojos color cobre mientras sostenía al pequeño niño albino en brazos, se encontraba encerrados en un armario de limpieza._

_-p-pero Wes mamá…-_

_-te dije que te calles ¿a caso quieres que nos maten?, quédate quieto y no hagas nada-exigió el mayor. El menor se limitó a asentir mientras lloraba, el mayor le cubrió los oídos, pero a pesar de ello ambos escuchaban claramente los gritos, golpes y finalmente un último grito desgarrador, de dolor puro, antes de que todo se quedara en completo silencio. Ninguno de los albinos se movió de su lugar, pasaron algunas horas, el mayor se encontraba dormido, el pequeño se despertó, salió del lugar._

_-¿mami?... ¿dónde esta…?- _

_-Soul ¿dónde estás?-preguntó el albino mayor buscando con desesperación al pequeño, cuando lo encontró la escena no era algo nada agradable de ver, el pequeño niño albino se encontraba sosteniendo la cabeza de su madre, sólo la cabeza._

_-Wes mami no me habla…-dijo el pequeño apretando con más fuerza la cabeza separada del cuerpo destrozado de la mujer''_

Soul abrió los ojos, respiraba agitadamente, notó que la rubia ya había tomado distancia de él, mirándolo impresionada, en estado de shock, entonces la rubia se acercó de nuevo a el, puso sus manos a cada lado de sus mejillas, para limpiar las lágrimas, solo entonces, Soul Evans se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

-lo lamento-se disculpo ella, Soul la apartó con brusquedad antes de ponerse de pie, ella se levantó como pudo, mirándolo con algo de pena.

-no me veas de ese modo, me enferma-dijo el con brusquedad, la chica se limitó a apartar la mirada.

-yo… de veras lo siento, aún no controlo mi poder, este tipo de visiones vienen sin previo aviso… no quería…-intento explicar la chica, pero el la interrumpió con brusquedad.

-¡ya déjalo!-gritó el furioso- vete-

-pero yo…-

-¡te he dicho que te largues!-

Ella con calma tomó sus cosas, antes de pegar un salto por la ventana, agregó un sutil ''lo siento'', finalmente abandono la habitación, una vez fuera comenzó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo, el chico simplemente se limitó a observarla alejarse desde la ventana.

-tonta pulgosa, de todos los recuerdos que podías ver de mi mente tenía que ser _ese_- se lamentó el albino mientras se dejaba caer completamente agotado en su cama.

* * *

_-cariño insisto, iré a recogerte_- dijo Harvard atraves del teléfono.

-ya te dije que puedo ir sola, no soy una niña pequeña-comentó divertida Jacqueline.

-_está bien, te espero, no llegues tan tarde, en tu estado debes alimentarte correctamente-_insistió el muchacho.

-estoy en cinta, no invalida, puedo cuidarme sola, te amo nos vemos pronto-dijo con tranquilidad ella.

-_también te amo adiós-_concluyó el antes de cortar la llamada.

La pelinegra se encontraba en el centro comercial, comprando algo de ropa para la nueva criatura que llegaría pronto a formar parte de su vida, prefirió ir sola, ya que esto era algo que quería experimentar por si misma, luego de una pequeña pero ardua jornada de compras, y cuando el manto de la noche cubría completamente Death City la chica salió del centro comercial con rumbo a su hogar.

En medio del camino y con un semblante que aparentaba unos 25 años, la pelinegra se detuvo al sentir como alguien la observaba desde hacía algún tiempo, continuó su camino pero la extraña presencia no la dejaba tranquila.

-sé que estás allí ¿Qué quieres?-preguntó ella secamente, podría tratarse de algún ingenuo humano que tenía intención de robarle o violarla.

-una dama tan hermosa, no debería caminar sola en medio de la noche-contestó una voz femenina.

-no soy cualquier mujer, puedo cuidarme sola-contestó Jacquie dándose media vuelta, una mujer que vestía extraña ropa negra, tatuajes en forma de serpiente en los brazos y cuyo rostro cubría con la capota de aquel atuendo, acompañada de una chica de cabello plateado largo con dos extraños lunares a cada lado de la boca.

-pero que damita tan grosera, una señorita debería ser más fina a la hora de hablar-agregó la mujer de cabello rubio atado en una trenza al frente, sus ojos ambarinos miraban fijamente a la chica pelinegra que tenía al frente.

-repito la pregunta ¿Qué quieres?-

-no deberías envalentonarte tanto en tu estado de embarazo vampirita- dijo divertida la mujer rubia a lo que la pelinegra la miró con notorio asombro.

-¿Qué eres?-preguntó Jacqueline, el miedo se acrecentaba lo mas probable es que esa mujer fuera…

-una bruja cariño y como entenderás no me conviene que ustedes los chupa sangre continúen procreando, si no es molestia, no te resistas prometo darte una muerte rápida y poco dolorosa-dijo la mujer mientras comenzaba a recitar un conjuro, la chica de cabello plateado imitó su acción, los movimientos de las manos de ambas se complementaban, Jacqueline se puso en guardia, rogando tener fuerza suficiente para escapar del peligro.

Un silencio profundo se sintió en el lugar… luego una fuerte explosión que sacudió la tierra, los paramédicos y bomberos no tardaron en llegar a lugar dónde yacía el cuerpo levemente quemado y lleno de sangre de una muchacha de cabello negro.

Los paramédicos llevaron inmediatamente a la chica al hospital, establecieron contacto con sus familiares, Kid, Soul y Harvard no tardaron ni 5 minutos en llegar al lugar.

-¿Cómo está ella?-preguntó Harvard alarmado, seguido de cerca por los otros 2 muchachos.

-acompáñenme por favor quisiera que habláramos esto en privado-les dijo el medico de cabecera guiando a los muchachos a una oficina del lugar, cuando llegaron el docto se acomodó las gafas, tenía el cabello gris plateado y un enorme tornillo en la cabeza.

-Stein ¿Cómo se encuentra Jacqueline?-preguntó Kid.

-ella se encuentra a salvo mi señor-comenzó diciendo el medico, que por lo obvio también era un vampiro-con sus poderes logrará recuperarse por completo en un par de días-los muchachos suspiraron aliviados ante la noticia-pero debo agregar algo de suma importancia-dijo el medico poniendo se de pie acercándose al joven de cabello castaño atado en una coleta- Harvard, lamento mucho decirte esto, pero debido a la gravedad de las heridas y los golpes que recibió Jaqueline ha perdido al bebe que estaba esperando- Harvard lo miró incrédulo tratando de procesar las palabras que acababa de escuchar, sus acompañantes se encontraban en estado de shock.

-s-sempai e-está usted seguro de que ella…-comenzó diciendo Harvard.

-así es, de verdad lo lamento, pero Jaqueline ha sufrido un aborto-concluyó el medico, nadie dijo ninguna palabra más, lo peor estaba por venir…

* * *

**y eso es todo...**

1. la historia de la fotografía comienza en 1839, Maka nació en 1850, la fotografía de este capitulo se tomo hacia 1880 :)

debo aclarar que en este fic, a pesar de que un licántropo cumple 1 año cada 10 años ellos aún conservan la inocencia de un niño normal de 4 años.

* * *

Ahora contestaré sus hermosos reviews...

iizzy-chan:... e-evangeline-sama? *-* nadie me había llamado así antes jajaj me conquistaste xD y no te preocupes hay mucho más SOMA por venir ;D.

CATITA-EDWIN: me algro mucho que te guste tanto mi fic :D, a mi también me encantas los fics de este tipo e,e y he aquí el tan esperado capitulo xD, prometo no tardar tanto con el siguiente :3.

akari hiroyuki: jajaja Black es Black y es un dios muy inoportuno xD, me alegro que te haya gustado el capi, espero que también disfrutes este :3.

yuki-chan22: jaja te perdono por que te quiero :3 jejeje pues habrá mucho mas KidxCrona solo espéralo estará en el capi siguiente no te preocupes xd, y con respecto a tu suposición... no te diré buajajaja xd tendrás que esperar a los siguientes capítulos para saber e,e, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo *w*.

* * *

ahora si ejem... Dudas? consternaciones? yo se las resuelvo! jajaj ya saben un review es gratis, recuerden sus reviews son importantes, me inspiran y me ayudan a crecer como escritora... :D

y sin más que decir me retiro!

An-chan fuera! nya~~


	6. Promesa

Buenas buenas~~ -la persiguen con antorchas-

D: por favor no me odien! lamento muchisimo la tardanza pero pues resulta que hace dos semanas estaba trabajando arduamente en SOFA en un maid café (a las personitas de Colombia que leen esto si alguna asistió al evento me gustaría que me lo hicieran saber, que me digan que día fueron y lo que más les gustó, si hicieron cosplay y demás) y haciendo mi primer cosplay de Stocking (Panty & Stocking :3) y bueno la semana pasada estaba con cosillas de la universidad, he estado muy ocupada por eso traigo el capitulo hoy espero sepan perdonarme... y creo que eso es todo. ._.

debo advertirles... este capitulo es 99.9% KidxCrona xD así que no se me indignen, el SoulxMaka estará full en el siguiente capi :3.

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece (:'c que mal) es de Atsushi Ohkubo e.e.

ahora los dejo con el capi :D

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

**Promesa**

* * *

_"Sin duda hay algo hermoso en eso de anhelar y desear lo que no se tiene. _

_Ése era el motivo de que tu historia de amor pareciera tan perfecta; _

_jamás se había hecho realidad. __El suyo había sido un amor imaginario._

_ Faltaba saber si alguno de los dos tendría el valor necesario para enfrentarse a un amor real."_

'Cuarto verano en vaqueros'

* * *

**Domingo 8:00 am Mansión Death.**

**Kid pov**

Desperté como todos los días, no dormí mucho, tampoco es como si lo necesitara, miré el calendario en la pared, otro día como todos desde que puedo recordar, siempre era lo mismo, estaba tan acostumbrado a la rutina que apenas podía notar la diferencia entre mi habitación de hoy a la que era hace unos 90 o 100 años, daba igual, siempre tan vacía.

-Kid-sama su baño está listo- dijo una de las empleadas con ese rostro sonriente, siempre igual, no importa cuantas veces ese rostro cambiara, cada tanto era una chica diferente, sonrisas con miradas falsas.

-gracias-respondí mientras salía de la habitación en dirección al baño, me bañé, vestí y preparé, debíamos reunirnos en el salón de juicios hoy, desde el accidente de Jaqueline era necesario tomar medidas mas severas para preservar la seguridad, antes de salir bebí de una de las empleadas que se cruzó en mi camino, escuché a las demás suspirar mientras miraban con envidia a la chica que acababa de morder, en efecto lo de todos los días.

Después de llegar a la sala de juicios que aún se encontraba vacía ya que por obvias razones yo debía ser uno de los primeros en llegar, vi a Jacqueline, vestía completamente de negro con un semblante de aparentes 40 años, algo muy inusual en ella que siempre prefería verse joven y usar colores llamativos cuando vestía… pero no era de sorprenderse, una vez había hablado sobre lo emocionante que sería para ella quedar en cinta, tener un hijo y criarlo, que le gustaría que fuese un niño, para que la mimara cuando fuera mayor y la protegiera, para que se casara con alguna hija de Kim, pero que también le gustaría una hija, para que le diera nietos, para peinarla y vestirla como a una muñeca y desposarla con algún hijo de Soul, por supuesto ya nada de eso es posible.

Posé mi mano sobre su hombro, ella me miro, su rostro denotaba profundo dolor y tristeza.

-se… se siente tan vacío…-comentó al aire mientras se tocaba el vientre, el único impulso que me surgió fue abrazarla, se desplomo en mis brazos, ahogada en llanto, destrozada, me recordó a mi mismo cuando la perdí a _ella_, también fue a causa del ataque de una bruja.

-todo estará bien, atraparemos a esa bruja y haremos que pague por lo que te ha hecho-le dije seguro, no permitiría que lastimaran a alguien que apreciaba de nuevo, no esta vez.

-g-gracias… si tan solo hubiera sido más rápida, o mas lista, quizá si hubiera dejado que Harvard me acompañase, nada de esto…-decía entre sollozos.

-no es tu culpa, Jacqueline por ti y por ese hijo que por desgracia no nacerá te juro que yo mismo seré quien acabe con esas brujas-ella se separo de mi para sonreírme, luego retomo un semblante un tanto mas joven de unos 25 o 27 años, al menos era un progreso.

-gracias majestad-

-en estos momentos soy solo tu amigo… a todo esto ¿dónde está Harvard?-pregunté al no verlo cerca.

-está con Soul en el patio de atrás-respondió mientras miraba la puerta que conducía al lugar-me dijo que tenían que hablar de algunas cosas-concluyó.

-¡Jacqueline!-ambos nos giramos para encontrarnos a Kim acompañada de Tsubaki, caminaron hasta llegar junto a nosotros, Kim abrazó a Jacqueline con fuerza, aunque era algo tonta, creída y avara, Kim tenía buen corazón cuando se trataba de proteger a los que amaba.

-Kid-sempai… de verdad le agradezco-dejo nuevamente Jacqueline.

-no hay de que, ahora si me disculpan iré a ver a Soul y a Harvard, permiso-dije haciendo una pequeña reverencia que ellas imitaron, acto seguido caminé al fondo del lugar, atravesé la puerta, recorrí el pasillo hasta dar con un pequeño jardín, al fondo pude ver el enorme invernadero de cristal, al entrar encontré a mis amigos charlando.

-te digo que fue un accidente ¡joder!-gritó Soul enojado.

-no era para que la tratases de ese modo, sabes que eso puede causarnos problemas y… Kid-sama-dijo Harvard interrumpiendo sus palabras para girarse a verme sorprendido.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunté, ambos agacharon la mirada –respondan ahora- dije en una orden, ambos se miraron antes de responder.

-y-yo tuve u-una fuerte discusión con Maka Albarn-dijo Soul quedamente.

-¿Es que a caso eres idiota? ¿Que fue lo que le dijiste?-pregunté iracundo.

-ahh –y-yo es que…ah…-Soul empezó a balbucear incoherencias.

-Kid, tu conoces el poder definitivo de Maka Albarn, ella por accidente vio una parte de la vida de Soul…-

-vio _esa_ parte de mi vida-agregó Soul cortante, con eso lo comprendí todo.

-ya veo… pero ¿ella se disculpó?, mejor dicho cuéntame que fue lo que sucedió-exigí, Soul se revolvió nervioso en su lugar antes de hablar.

-pues ella vio _eso,_ cuando la visión terminó… me pidió disculpas y comenzó a excusarse, pero yo estaba muy alterado y la eché de la casa-concluyó, en ese momento lo tome por el cuello de la camisa y lo levante en el aire, pude ver el nerviosismo en sus ojos.

-escúchame bien Soul, los acontecimientos no están para que te andes de peleas con lo licántropos, mucho menos con ella, estás consciente de lo que podrías provocar considerando lo que sucedió entre tu familia y la suya, estamos al borde de una guerra Soul Evans, no quiero pensar que tu y ella sean el detonante para ese desastre, en cuanto la veas quiero que le pidas perdón- exigí para luego soltarlo, calló y me miró desafiante- ¿tienes algo que objetar?- pregunté serio.

-nada mi señor, le pediré disculpas a Albarn- concluyó siseando cada palabra.

-bien regresemos-ordené y en seguida ellos abandonaron el lugar, me quedé un momento dentro del invernadero, estaba lleno hasta el tope con flores, suspire cansado caminé un poco hasta que encontré, lejos muy al fondo y bastante escondida, una flor de lirio rosada, algo terriblemente raro, de cierto modo me recordó esa niña de cabello rosado… desde el incidente de la bodega nunca volvimos a hablarnos, apenas y nos saludábamos a la distancia, siempre que intentaba ver a través de su mente algo me lo impedía, la analicé un par de veces, pude concluir que en efecto era completamente humana entonces ¿Por qué?.

Le había estado dando vueltas interminables al asunto durante varios días observándola de lejos, también a su hermano, él era tosco, algo brusco, mujeriego y grosero, ella en cambio era totalmente opuesta, delicada, tímida, tierna y educada.

-es una pena, si no fuera humana, quizá sería el tipo de mujer que podría ganar mi atención- dije quedamente para mi mismo mientras tomaba la flor entre mis manos, tan frágil y delicada, en unos instantes estaba muerta, marchita y sin esencia, ese era una de la larga lista de mis habilidades, las cuales prefería considerar maldiciones, podía tomar la vida y energía de aquello que se encontrara a mi alrededor con tan solo tocarlo, deje caer la flor marchita antes de regresar al salón de juicios, todo transcurrió como lo esperaba, después de eso hablé con Maka Albarn, ella a pesar de todo lucía calmada, más bien arrepentida, no la culpé, de igual modo ella es una chica muy noble, después de todo aquello decidí simplemente regresar a casa.

* * *

**Una semana después **

**Escuela privada Shibusen viernes 8:00 am.**

Caminé por los pasillos vacíos de la escuela, estaba en la oficina de mi padre como de costumbre todas las mañanas, en días como este prefería ir a la terraza, estaba lloviendo, me gustaba ver la lluvia caer, en cuanto abrí la puerta de la terraza pude notar el aire frío colarse por todo mi cuerpo, no dude en caminar hacía el barandal, apenas di unos cuantos pasos cuando ya estaba completamente empapado, sonreí con felicidad, momentos como este eran de los pocos que para mi valían algo y hacían un poco mas llevadera mi existencia en este mundo, por que es una existencia y no una vida.

Suspiré nostálgico, a _ella _le gustaba mucho la lluvia, en momentos así la extrañaba, escuché algo caer tras de mi, gire de inmediato, me puse en guardia, últimamente estar solo era terriblemente peligroso, pero lo que encontré no era precisamente lo que esperaba.

-l-lo siento-

-por que te disculpas Crona-

-e-es solo que t-te veías tan concen… concentrado no quise interrumpir- la mire detenidamente, hice un último intento por entrar en su cabeza… nada chasquee la lengua molesto, al parece ella lo tomo a mal – d-de verdad lo siento mu-mucho k-Kid-sempai- estaba empapada de pies a cabeza, tiritando por el frio, con los labios de un tenue color morado la ropa se le pegaba a la piel, que en ese momento lucía mortalmente blanca.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunté haciendo caso omiso a las miles de disculpas que estaba tratando de decirme.

-y-yo etto…-se revolvió incomoda en su lugar, jugando nerviosamente con su falda –es solo que… me gusta ver la lluvia caer-contestó con simpleza.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté, el sonido de la lluvia era lo único que nos acompañaba, en días así solía recordar…

''_-¿por que te gusta tanto la lluvia? Si sigues así te enfermarás- -no me importa Kid, simplemente me gusta ver la lluvia caer- -no comprendo ¿Qué es para ti lo mejor de ver la lluvia caer?- -lo mejor de ver la lluvia caer es…''_

_-_… es cuando se va y nuevamente brilla el sol-contestó ella la miré y me sentí retroceder en el tiempo, su sonrisa se parece mucho a la que _ella_ solía brindarme, negué varias veces para sacarme esos pensamientos de la cabeza.

-vamos dentro, si sigues así te enfermarás-le dije, ella asintió ambos caminamos adentro nos quedamos parados frente a la puerta, ninguno de nosotros bajó las escaleras, simplemente estábamos allí de pie viendo a través de la pequeña ventana como la lluvia comenzaba a cesar y lentamente los rayos del sol se asomaban por la ventana, ella sonreía viendo aquello como lo más impresionante del mundo, los rayos del sol comenzaron a tocar su rostro, su cabello y sus brazos, en ese momento parecía incluso que ella brillaba más que el sol, no sé cuanto tiempo me quedé observándola, de un momento a otro sentí mi mano terriblemente caliente, casi que quemaba, hice un gesto de disgusto ante los _primeros_ rayos de sol que tocaban mi piel, me aparte bruscamente de la puerta.

-¿sucede a-algo malo?-preguntó ella al ver mi reacción.

-no, es solo que… es demasiado brillante para estos ojos que están tan acostumbrados a la oscuridad-dije viéndola fijamente, ella me miro con el rostro lleno de dudas sin entender que me refería a ella, antes de que ella pudiera hablar me quité mi chaqueta y la puse sobre sus hombros, ella se sonrojo un poco pero le reste importancia.

-g-gracias-

-no importa… vamos, en el gimnasio debe haber toallas limpias y podrás secarte, cambiarte y ponerte el uniforme de gimnasia solo por hoy, yo hablaré con los maestros para que no te digan nada-dije, ella asintió mientras caminaba despacio, al llegar al gimnasio, fuimos a la bodega a buscar algunas toallas y luego de cambiarnos regresamos a clases.

-bien alumnos, espero sus reportes para mañana, Albarn, Evans, lo mismo va para ustedes quiero esa presentación lo antes posible ¿entendido?-dijo la maestra Azusa en una orden, Soul y Maka se miraron para después apartar la mirada con gran enojo, miré a Soul, enviándole una mirada completamente reprobatoria ante su comportamiento, el bajó la mirada arrepentido. La clase terminó con normalidad.

Tsubaki y yo ya habíamos terminado el trabajo hace mucho, pero para guardar las apariencias preferimos entregarlo como todos los demás, luego de salir de la escuela, caminé unos pasos, vi a Soul y a Maka en la motocicleta de él, supuse que quizá ya se habían reconciliado.

-te espero en mi casa en la tarde será la última vez que nos veamos así que ¡Te pondré todos los vestidos que tenga!- me giré para ver por que tanto escándalo, Elisabeth Thompson estaba gritándole emocionada a Crona mientras ella repetía constantemente ''no se como lidiar contigo'', eso me recordó que debía hablar con ella.

**General pov**

-¡Liz!- le llamó el pelinegro, a pesar de todo por alguna razón, de todos los licántropos ella era la que le tenía mas confianza a él y viceversa, se habían hecho buenos amigos desde el día en que se firmó el tratado de paz y en contra de todo pronóstico se llevaban muy bien.

-¡Kid! – exclamo la rubia emocionada, agitando su mano a modo de saludo –espérame un momento Crona regreso en seguida-dijo la rubia esta vez dirigiéndose a la peli rosa, acto seguido caminó hacia su amigo vampiro.

-hola Liz- saludó cordialmente el pelinegro.

-hola, que milagro que me hables, desde que inició la escuela solo pasas de mi- dijo ella con fingida indignación cruzando los brazos, el chico puso una mano en su boca para evitar soltar las carcajadas, disimulando con pequeñas risitas.

-ya deja de tonterías Liz- dijo el en tono divertido, se aclaró la garganta tomando un semblante algo más serio – hay algo importante que debo decirte, mejor dicho preguntarte-concluyó, la rubia lo miró algo confundida.

-si me dices que te gusto te creería, es decir no te culpo soy fabulosa-dijo ella riendo discretamente, haciendo que el muchacho se sonrojara levemente –ara, ara Kid-kun ¿no me digas que te gusto?-dijo ella abrazando al muchacho poniendo el rostro de el en medio de sus pechos riendo levemente, el chico la apartó como pudo.

-ya quisieras que fuera eso lo que vine a decirte Elisabeth Thompson déjate de juegos- dijo el, con fingido enojo mientras se acomodaba el uniforme –lo que vine a decirte en verdad es importante-recalcó el muchacho, la rubia suspiró antes de tornarse un poco mas seria.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó finalmente ella asumiendo el asunto con la seriedad que debía.

-esa niña- comenzó diciendo Kid mientras miraba por encima del hombro a la peli rosada que en el momento estaba hablando por celular- va a ir a tu casa a hacer el trabajo que dejó Azusa ¿verdad?-preguntó el, a lo que la rubia asintió.

-verás mi padre me ha dicho que los demonios y las brujas han estado atacando a los humanos que mantienen constante contacto con nosotros, por lo tanto quisiera que le pidieras que se quedara en tu casa o que la acompañases de regreso-explicó el muchacho, la rubia se lo pensó un momento antes de contestar.

-ella no podrá quedarse en casa hoy tengo practicas con Patty y Nygus y Marie-sensei por lo tanto no puedo ni acompañarla ni permitirle quedarse en casa… quizá le pida el favor a kilik-kun- pensó ella en voz alta.

-bien, si por alguna razón el tampoco puede, llámame-pidió el pelinegro, en ese momento en el rostro de la rubia apareció una sonrisa que daría envidia al gato de Cheshire.

-ay Kid no me digas que te gusta ella-preguntó o mejor dicho afirmo Liz, el muchacho se tensó en su lugar.

-¿a caso estás celosa Liz?- Contratacó el- yo solo tengo ojos para ti-dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara furiosamente.

-eres un idiota Kid-dijo ella acompañando sus palabras de una pequeña risita, ese era un juego que ellos hacían siempre, la razón, ni ellos mismos la conocen pero siempre jugaban de ese modo, ninguno sentía nada por el otro aparte de una amistad fraternal-te veo luego- se despidió la rubia con un movimiento de su mano mientras caminaba hacia la peli rosada, Kid se limitó a levantar su mano levemente en señal de despedida antes de irse.

**Crona pov**

Vi como Kid-sempai y Liz-san se despedían con un pequeño beso en la mejilla, suspire resignada.

-entonces Crona te espero, no tardes hay mucho por hacer-me dijo Liz, y con eso no refería al trabajo de historia, ese ya estaba casi terminado, ella se refería a hacerme lo mismo que me hizo la última vez que fui a su casa, y usarme de muñeca para ponerme todos los vestidos que compró para su hermana y que ella nunca se puso.

-e-está bien iré a casa a cambiarme y de inmediato me dirigiré a la tuya-le dije.

-fabuloso entonces nos vemos Crona- se despidió pero antes- y por cierto me dijo acercándose nuevamente a mi- dale saludos a tu hermano de mi parte- me susurró para luego guiñarme un ojo y salir corriendo junto con su hermana al estacionamiento, suspiré cansada, no entendía la razón de aquello, es decir, ella y Kid-san parecían muy cercanos, más de lo que serían dos amigos normalmente.

Llegué a casa, abrí la puerta de entrada y entonces…

-YAHOOO VIEJO ESTÁ ES LA MEJOR BEBIDA DEL PLANETA-exclamó Black*Star mientras le daba un sorbo a una de las latas de cerveza que mi hermano traía a casa.

-te lo digo viejo esa la traje de Alemania, es una de mis favoritas-le respondió mi hermano, se supone que deberían estar haciendo el trabajo de historia, entonces se percató de mi presencia-¿Qué tanto miras tonta?-me dijo cortante.

-n-nada… h-hoy iré a casa de Liz a t-terminar mi proyecto de historia-anuncie, Black dejó de beber para soltar entonces un gran eructo antes de ensanchar su sonrisa.

-HOLA ROSADITA ARRODILLATE ANTE TU GRAN DIOS hip Y ALABAME hip ¡AHORA MISMO!- dijo entre hipidos.

-imbécil te dije que la tomaras despacio que esa bebida es muy fuerte-le regañó Ragnarock arrebatándole la lata de cerveza de las manos- entonces tonta ¿irás a casa de la rubita a hacer tu proyecto?-me preguntó, asentí dándole la razón- en ese caso no llegues muy tarde, estaré ocupado esta noche así que no iré a recogerte ¿entendiste?-

-s-si estaré bien... p-por cierto hermano…-

-¿Qué quieres?-

-ahh etto l-Liz-san te manda saludos- dije, su rostro cambio de uno serio a una sonrisa.

-vaya, vaya así que la rubita me ha mandado saludos… genial está muy buena quizá salga con ella luego- comentó al aire, lo miré con algo de enojo, sabía a lo que refería, simplemente la usaría para tener sexo con ella y después la dejaría, como a todas las demás, en ese momento regresó sus ojos a mi rostro- ¿que sucede? ¿Algún problema con que quiera salir con la rubita?-me preguntó enojado.

-Liz es buena chica-comencé diciendo- no le hagas nada es parte del trato-recalqué, el chasqueo la lengua molesto, antes de mudarnos aquí le hice prometer que no debía meterse con ninguna de mis amigas.

-como sea da igual, tampoco es como si me gustara tanto-dijo, lo fulminé con la mirada antes de subir a mi habitación, me cambié el uniforme y me puse mi ropa de siempre, saqué de mi mochila la ropa que se había mojado cuando estaba en la terraza, entre todo eso encontré la chaqueta de Kid-sempai había olvidado devolvérsela, la apreté contra mi pecho, aún podía sentir su aroma, suspiré como niña enamorada, cosa que no deseaba ser, cosa que no debía ser, como a casi todas las niñas de la escuela, siempre he notado la cantidad exagerada de cartas en su casillero y he visto como todas se le confiesan o le llevan regalos, ojalá yo tuviera esa valentía pero apenas y puedo hablarle.

Bajé y puse la ropa en la lavadora, mi hermano y Black*Star seguían tirados en el suelo de la sala, hablando guarradas y bebiendo, suspiré cansada, tomé mis llaves y mi abrigo.

-ya me voy- anuncie, Ragnarock se limito a mirarme por encima del hombro, luego movió la mano de arriba abajo en señal de que me fuera lo mas pronto posible, no dije nada mas y cerré la puerta, caminé hasta llegar a la casa… o mejor dicho mansión, en la que residía Liz, toqué el timbre, en seguida una mujer rubia con un extraño parche en el ojo abrió la puerta.

-h-hola v-vengo a ver a Liz-dije quedamente, la mujer me vio de arriba abajo antes de sonreír ampliamente.

-pasa linda en seguida la llamo- me dijo, asentí, pasé a la sala como de costumbre, la última vez que vine esa mujer no estaba aquí.

-Crona-chan! Que bueno que viniste-exclamó Liz emocionada me dio un abrazo que no tardé en corresponder-veo que ya conociste Marie, ella es mi maestra de etiqueta-dijo, ahora comprendo la razón de su comportamiento tan raro.

-e-es un placer- le dije a Marie mientras estrechaba su mano.

-el placer es todo mio querida-dijo con una sonrisa tan cordial y alegre que casi me asustó – por cierto Liz… ¿Qué hace una señorita tan distinguida como Crona el día de HOY en esta casa?-preguntó esta vez viendo a Liz con una sonrisa que si daba mucho miedo.

-ahh pues verás es que Crona viene a hacer un trabajo de historia conmigo-se excuso Liz con nerviosismo ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de Marie.

-¿y por que precisamente hoy?-preguntó Marie con tono frio.

-la maestra _Azusa _ nos ha pedido que entreguemos el trabajo mañana-contestó Liz haciendo énfasis en el nombre de la maestra, lo que se me hizo realmente extraño, entonces Marie abrió los ojos con asombro.

-bueno supongo que si es por el estudio está bien-contestó con simpleza, luego de eso Liz me arrastró a su habitación, luego de un rato no más de media hora habíamos terminado el trabajo, mientras se estaba imprimiendo, decidí aclarar algunas de mis dudas.

-Liz-chan-le llamé haciendo que ella se girara a verme- ahh tenías ¿tenías algún compromiso importante hoy?-pregunté finalmente, ella se lo pensó un momento antes de contestar.

-no exactamente, tenía algo que hacer pero no es importante -dijo nerviosa mientras se rascaba la nuca y reía fingidamente, decidí no preguntar más, Liz insistía en vestirme con una cantidad ridícula de vestidos, acepté de mala gana, al terminar ya era algo tarde.

-y-yo etto, s-será mejor que me vaya, gracias por todo- dije mientras me ponía de pie y preparaba mis cosas.

-¿tu hermano no vendrá a recogerte?-me preguntó Liz.

-no, hoy el tiene algunas cosas que hacer, llegará bastante tarde-respondí simplemente, encogiéndome de hombros- además pu-puedo irme sola n-no hay problema-concluí.

-e-espera un momento Crona, es peligroso que te vayas tu sola a esta hora, llamaré a un amigo para que te acompañe ¿está bien?-preguntó Liz mientras sacaba su celular.

-n-no es necesario de veras no quiero causarte p-problemas y-yo puedo ir sola-respondí nerviosa.

-hay linda no es problema déjamelo todo a mi- dijo ella mientras sacaba su celular -¿kilik?... ola soy yo, Liz ¿recuerdas el favor que te pedí hace rato? Si, yo necesito que…-dejó de hablar parecía seria- ¿es en serio? ¿Y por que hoy?, está bien, no es tu culpa, veré como lo resuelvo, adiós- suspiró cansada y comenzó a marcar otro numero, yo simplemente me limitaba a observar, nuevamente comenzó a hablar por el teléfono – ola, soy yo, kilik está ocupado así que… te espero en 15 minutos adiós- y colgó la miré pidiendo una obvia explicación – verás es que… yo tengo algo importante que hacer ahora, pero no puedo dejarte ir sola a casa, recuerda hay muchos ladrones y violadores y demás y no quiero que te pase nada, le he pedido a un amigo que te acompañe a casa ¿está bien?-preguntó.

-s-supongo p-pero no quiero causarte molestias, t-tampoco a tu amigo-

-ay no es molestia, el no tardará mucho-me dijo- por ahora recojamos todo esto, Marie me matará si dejo mi armario como está-concluyó mientras miraba las montañas de ropa que había esparcidas por toda la habitación, suspiré cansada antes de ayudarle a recoger todo, luego de un rato podíamos ver nuevamente el suave color marfil de la alfombra, entonces surgió en mi una duda.

-l-Liz… ¿q-quien será la persona que me acompañe a casa?-pregunté, su sonrisa se amplió de un modo tal que me dio escalofríos.

-no te preocupes tu también lo conoces-dijo entonces el timbré de la casa sonó – debe ser el, vamos Crona-me dijo, tomé mis cosas y caminé junto con ella hacia la puerta, al abrir sentí que el corazón se me bajó a los pies.

**General pov**

-hola Kid, que bueno que viniste- saludó cordialmente la rubia al pelinegro.

-hola Liz… Crona- respondió el.

-h-hola Kid-sempai-dijo la peli rosada, con la mirada gacha.

-bien, Kid, yo debo hacer _eso _ que te dije que haría hoy así que se tan amable de acompañar a Crona a su casa por favor-pidió ''cordialmente'' Liz mientras empujaba a la pelirosa hacia el – por cierto tengan cuidado de regreso, no me extrañen mucho- añadió la rubia cunado los dos muchachos estaban fuera.

-no te preocupes linda yo solo tengo ojos para ti-le dijo Kid en tono divertido a la rubia, con una picara sonrisa en el rostro y guiñando un ojo.

-lo sé, soy irresistible- añadió ella mientras le mostraba al chico su lengua de forma infantil- tengan cuidado y nos veremos mañana adiós- concluyó la rubia cerrando la puerta en la cara de ambos.

-¿nos vamos?-preguntó el pelinegro, la chica dio un pequeño brinco en su lugar a causa de la sorpresa, antes de asentir levemente, así iniciaron su caminata regreso, después de intercambiar unas pocas palabras para saber el lugar exacto dónde vivía la chica, ninguno de los volvió a hablar durante todo el camino, ella mantenía dos pasos de distancia tras el, observándolo, el mantenía la mirada fija en el camino que tenía en frente, evitando mirarla con el rostro frio que de él era tan característico.

Luego de una larga caminata, ya solo restaba cruzar el parque central de Death City, caminar un par de calles y ella estaría en casa, ya adentrados en el lugar, en mitad del sendero el chico se detuvo abruptamente, haciendo que la chica chocara con su espalda.

-l-lo siento Kid-sempai y-yo…-comenzó a disculparse la chica, pero las palabras se atoraron en su garganta cuando el muchacho se giró para verla, tomó su mano y se acercó a su oído, ella se sonrojó notoriamente.

-no me sueltes y acelera el paso, alguien nos sigue- dijo el de manera fría, ella asintió levemente, con la mirada un poco más seria retomaron su rumbo, a ella le costaba seguirle el paso a pesar de que el seguía sujetando la mano de ella con fuerza, de repente alguien apareció frente a ellos.

-vaya, vaya pero si es el hijo del señor Shinigami, ¿dime muchacho que hace alguien como tu, con una chica como ella?-preguntó divertido un hombre moreno con extraños tatuajes en los brazos que sostenía un libro bastante grueso con letras extrañas.

-eso es algo que no te incumbe Noah, si sabes lo que te conviene apártate- advirtió el muchacho escondiendo a la chica tras el.

-si me incumbe, entrégame a la chica y no pelearé contigo- dijo el hombre señalando a la chica peli rosada que solo se ocultaba tras el muchacho, temblando como una gelatina.

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?- preguntó el chico retadoramente.

-Son órdenes que recibí, la verdad no comprendo que quieren de una humana tan simple como esa, ni siquiera es bonita, pero debo obedecer- respondió el mayor con simpleza, Kid tomo a Crona y la cargó como a una novia emprendiendo carrera en dirección opuesta pero…

-no tan rápido niñito, obedece lo que Noah-sama te está ordenando- dijo un chico, que parecía mas bien una chica, de cabello negro con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, impidiéndole el paso al vampiro.

-esto debe ser una broma- siseo con furia Kid, bajó a Crona de sus brazos – escúchame, los distraeré para que puedas escapar, regresa a la casa de Liz y avísale de esto, ella sabrá que hacer- susurro el muchacho.

-p-pero Kid-sempai yo…- dijo ella tratando de detenerlo, era peligroso que un chico de 16 años se enfrentara solo a dos tipos mayores, además ellos la buscaban a ella, aunque por supuesto ella no entendía la razón de aquello, ni mucho menos sabía que quien la defendía era mucho más fuerte de lo que a simple vista aparentaba.

-yo te protegeré, ahora obedece-ordenó el, la chica asintió con los ojos un poco llorosos debido al miedo y felicidad que sentía, era la primera vez que alguien se empeñaba en ayudarla en una situación como aquella.

-bien, entréganos a la chica por las buenas y nadie saldrá lastimado- advirtió nuevamente Noah, mientras se acercaba lentamente a la pareja que se encontraba en medio.

-no me hagas reír, considerando que serás tú el que huya como perro arrepentido, con el rabo entre las piernas- dijo divertido Kid, la sonrisa en el rostro de Noah se borró, y sin dudarlo se abalanzó hacia el muchacho, con el puño en alto dispuesto a darle un golpe en la cara, el chico esquivó el golpe con gran elegancia mientras le daba una fuerte patada por detrás empujando a Noah en la dirección en la que se encontraba Gopher haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo.

-¡Crona corre!- gritó Kid a la chica, mientras ella emprendía carrera en dirección a la casa de Liz, como le había dicho el pelinegro, pero de repente chocó con alguien de frente cayendo sentada al suelo, al levantar la mirada Crona se encontró con un muchacho de cabello rubio y ojos azules vestido como sacerdote, para ella fue como ver un ángel caído del cielo, sabía que alguien como el podría ayudarla, ella se levanto como pudo.

-señor debe ayudarme, u-unos tipos están atacando a mi amigo y…- Crona se extraño al ver que el muchacho simplemente la miraba con una sonrisa que comenzó a causarle un gran temor.

Kid continuaba peleando contra Giriko y gopher, para él era algo sencillo, es más no necesitaba de todo su poder para detenerlos, si Crona llegaba con Liz, una manada de licántropos no tardaría en aparecer, en unos instantes los demonios estarían muertos, o serían capturados para interrogarlos, solo necesitaba unos minutos para distraerlos, pero no contaba con que…

-bien Death The Kid creo que es momento de que pares tu jueguito, o tu noviecita estará muerta- Kid, Gopher y Noah detuvieron su pelea para girarse a ver al recién llegado.

-Justin Law – siseo con furia Kid, el rubio sostenía la peli rosada con ambas manos, Crona aún sabiéndose tan asustada seguía inquieta por la razón de que Kid conociera a tales personas, entonces ocurrió algo que la dejo sin aliento, el rubio que la sostenía entre manos impidiéndole el escape transformó una de sus manos en una enorme cuchilla como de guillotina, ella empezó a gritar aterrada.

-cállate niña- ordenó el rubio mientras acercaba la cuchilla peligrosamente al cuello de ella, ella hizo silencio mientras las lágrimas surcaban su rostro mirando directamente a Kid, suplicándole con la mirada que le ayudara- entonces Death The Kid, vete de aquí hasta que ya no sienta tu asqueroso aroma en el aire y no te haremos daño, tampoco pretendo dañarla a ella, pero si no te largas ahora no dudaré en decapitarla y sabes que lo haría- continuó el rubio mientras acercaba más la cuchilla al cuello de la chica.

Kid relajó su postura, Noah y Gopher se alejaron de el, situándose tras el rubio; ninguno realizó otro movimiento, en el aire apenas se podía escuchar la agitada respiración de la chica junto a su alterado corazón.

-está bien, me iré ahora, si prometes no dañarla, solo deseo saber por que razón tanto alboroto por una simple humana- preguntó Kid, el rubio mantenía su postura firme y la mirada en los ojos del muchacho, mientras Crona sin poder creérselo simplemente lloraba en silencio al verse abandonada por la única persona que había prometido protegerla, además de que la trataba diferente '¿_humana? ¿Es que a caso ellos no lo son?'_ Se preguntaba ella.

-no la dañaré, pero tampoco sé la razón por la cual nos pidieron capturar a esta niña viva, normalmente nos ordenan matar a los humanos y ya-concluyó el rubio.

-en ese caso demonio, ya me voy- dijo Kid, miró a la chica a los ojos, mientras se daba media vuelta, y comenzaba a caminar, la chica vio la silueta del muchacho dar algunos pasos, sin girarse a verla de nuevo, entonces el chico rubio relajó su postura, tan solo alejo la cuchilla del cuello de ella unos centímetros, los suficientes como para que ella también se relajara.

Entonces, Crona regresó su vista a Kid, de repente, en apenas un parpadeo, el desapareció de sus ojos, cuando lo notó se encontraba en medio de ella y el demonio rubio, empujó al último con su mano dejándolo en el suelo a varios metros de ella, la tomó en brazos y dio un largo salto hacia atrás.

-k-Kid…- ella se encontraba llena de preguntas a cerca de lo que acababa de ver, pero las resolvería luego.

-te prometí que te protegería, yo nunca falto a mi palabra- respondió el con simpleza, en el rostro de ella se dibujo una sonrisa sincera y hermosa, que dejó embelesado al muchacho por apenas unos segundos.

-maldito seas- siseo con furia el rubio mientras los otros dos lo ayudaban a levantarse.

-bien supongo que, ya que ella lo ha visto todo, no hay razones para seguir ocultando nuestra verdadera naturaleza caballeros-dijo Kid mientras dejaba a Crona con delicadeza en el suelo, ella lo miró con duda, el se limitó a sonreírle levemente, mostrándole uno de sus colmillos, la chica se cubrió la boca debido a la sorpresa.

-supongo que tienes razón- le respondió Noah, abrió el libro y comenzó a hablar en una lengua extraña, entonces del libro salieron dos creaturas de aspecto horrible, que parecían payasos (1).

Crona dio un pequeño chillido asustada retrocediendo por instinto, Kid la soltó de su agarre diciéndole con la mirada que se alejara un poco, ella así lo hizo, viendo sorprendida la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ella, entonces Gopher también sacó unas enormes alas negras de su espalda y finalmente Justin sacó cuchillas de guillotina de varias partes de su cuerpo.

-bien, entonces que comience la diversión- dijo Kid mientras sus ojos tomaban un color rojo brillante entonces la batalla inició.

El primero en atacar fue Gopher se alzó varios metros en el aire antes de dirigirse en picada hacia el pelinegro, Kid lo detuvo con una sola mano desviando con rapidez el ataque de su adversario haciendo que este rodara varios metros en el suelo dejando una grita a su paso, entonces Noah dio la orden a sus payasos, estos se abalanzaron contra Kid a gran velocidad, uno por la derecha y el otro por la izquierda, Kid se mantuvo en su posición sin inmutarse, cunado los payasos llegaron frente a el, el pelinegro desapareció en un parpadeo, apareciendo nuevamente por detrás atravesándoles el tórax con las manos, al sacarlas los cuerpos cayeron inertes dejando un enorme charco de sangre, Kid pasó su lengua por el dorso de su mano limpiando algo de la sangre con la que se había manchado, luego de eso se acercó a Noah en un rápido movimiento, sostuvo el rostro del demonio entre sus manos obligándole a verle a los ojos.

-¿a que le temes Noah?-preguntó Kid intensificando su mirada en los ojos del moreno, que de inmediato comenzó a temblar para después comenzar a gritar con miedo y desesperación, luego cayó inconsciente en el suelo.

-se nota que eres el príncipe de los vampiros Death The Kid, tu fuerza es mayor que el promedio de los tuyos- alagó falsamente Justin- me pregunto si esa niña aún sentirá la misma admiración por ti, ahora que sabe que eres un monstruo- dijo mientras sus ojos se dirigían a la chica del cabello rosado que se encontraba en estado de shock mirando el espectáculo tan sangriento que se alzaba frete a sus ojos.

-v-vampiro… m-m-monstruo…-susurro Crona llamando la atención del pelinegro, ella se encontraba allí sin moverse ni un milímetro, temblando violentamente, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, llorando en silencio sin saber que hacer, Kid la miro con profunda lástima, el ya había vivido algo como eso antes, a pesar de todo, en su corazón guardaba el recuerdo de aquel fatídico día en que la mujer que amaba le llamó del mismo modo, sintiéndose destrozado por dentro, prometiéndose a si mismo nunca más amar a alguien de nuevo.

-¡Kid!- gritó Crona asustada, el muchacho dejó de verla y se encontró con el demonio rubio a escasos milímetros de el, apenas pudo esquivarlo cubriéndose con los brazos, con una de las cuchillas de su brazo había hecho un corte en los antebrazos del pelinegro.

-nunca debes distraerte durante una batalla Death The Kid, puede costarte caro, ¿a caso quieres que se repita lo de la última vez?-preguntó divertido el rubio, Kid lo miro con el más profundo y puro odio que podía sentir.

-nunca más te atrevas a repetirlo ¡maldito bastardo!-gritó furioso el pelinegro, fuera de sus cabales atacando, como podía el rubio esquivaba los ataques con algo de dificultad.

-¿Qué sucede príncipe? No me diga que le afecta hablar de Yume-san-dijo el rubio, la ira que el pelinegro sentía no le cabía en el cuerpo, sus colmillos crecieron con violencia y sus ojos rojos parecían el fuego del infierno, en un rápido movimiento tomó al rubio por el cuello con una sola mano, a punto de asfixiarlo.

-nunca más te atrevas a pronunciar su nombre con tu asquerosa boca maldito hijo de puta-dijo Kid con voz seria profunda y llena de odio, a pesar de todo Crona en su consciencia de mujer pudo notar la tristeza en la voz, ojos y alma del pelinegro. Luego Kid bajó levemente al rubio para poder aplicar el mismo truco que hizo con Noah.

-¿a que le temes Justin Law?-preguntó Kid mientras fijaba su mirada en la del demonio, tratando de buscar el mayor miedo de el en lo profundo de su mente, ese era otro poder de Death The Kid, invadir la mente de sus oponentes, encontrar aquello a lo que más le temían y hacerlos vivir ese miedo de una forma tan real que podía dejar consecuencias permanentes dependiendo de la intensidad con la que se haga, el demonio rubio comenzó a gritar desesperado tratando de zafarse del agarre del pelinegro.

-¿para que desean a esta humana?- preguntó Kid, cancelando el efecto de su poder para permitirle al rubio responder.

-la pregunta es ¿a que le temes tu Death The Kid?-preguntó el rubio, con la respiración entrecortada, Kid arrugó el entrecejo antes de intentar invadir la mente del demonio una vez más, pero este con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban convirtió su mano nuevamente en cuchilla haciendo un corte muy profundo en el vientre del pelinegro.

Kid calló de rodillas en el suelo, comenzó a toser sangre mientras se sostenía el vientre con fuerza, dándole al rubio oportunidad de alejarse, Justin tomó a Noah y a Gopher, recitó un conjuro y de inmediato apareció un pentagrama de color rojo bajo ellos, rodeado de un circulo lleno de letras brillantes, sus cuerpos comenzaron a desvanecerse en el aire ante los atentos ojos de Kid y Crona.

- esto no ha terminado Death The Kid, nos encontraremos en otra ocasión, lo mismo va para ti niñita-dijo Justin antes de desaparecer por completo, Kid trató de inútilmente de incorporarse, pero de inmediato cayó al suelo una vez más.

-¡Kid-sempai!-gritó Crona asustada, corrió hacia el, al ver lo profundidad de la herida supuso que de ser humano Kid habría muerto hace mucho, pero en cambio de eso estaba vivo respirando con algo de dificultad, el alargo una de sus manos hacia la mejilla de la chica manchándola con algo de sangre.

-q-que bueno… q-que bueno que e-estés bien Yume- Crona lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos, el estaba alucinando, confundiéndola a ella con otra persona _''alguien que debió ser muy importante para el''_ pensó ella viéndole con algo de lástima.

-k-Kid… y-yo no se c-como lidiar c-con esto-dijo ella mientras lloraba-¿Cómo se supone que te ayude?-preguntó desesperada, no importaba el precio, ella le debía su vida al muchacho.

-sangre…- ella lo miró sorprendida, sabía a lo que el se refería, pero era innegable que sentía miedo- p-por favor- suplicó él en un dolido susurro.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Crona abrió con fuerza su blusa, dejando al descubierto su cuello y sin decir más se acercó a él, poniendo su cuello a la altura de la boca del vampiro y él sin pensarlo dos veces la mordió con desespero, como el que no ha probado una gota de agua en días mientras camina por el desierto, bebió saciándose del dulce sabor de la sangre de la chica, Crona notó como la herida en el vientre del chico comenzaba a cerrarse hasta finalmente desaparecer por completo, como si no hubiera sucedido nada, a pesar de ello el chico continuaba bebiendo su sangre, ella trato de zafarse de su agarre pero apenas y podía moverse, ya se encontraba muy débil.

-… k-Kid-s-san por-por favor no…-dijo suavemente, en ese momento el chico reaccionó, dejó de morder a la chica que calló inconsciente sobre su pecho.

Como pudo Kid se incorporó, tomó a Crona en brazos con renovada fuerza, estaba bastante pálida, como pudo tomó su celular, llamó a Liz y tras relatarle lo sucedido, desapareció del lugar, sabía que la rubia se encargaría de limpiar el desastre que él causó y de cubrirlo, después vería como recompensarla, el simplemente se limitó a regresar a su hogar, junto a la chica de cabellos rosados pues era su deber cuidar de ella hasta que despertara, además aún debía protegerla de los demonios, debía averiguar la razón de que ellos le persiguieran con la intención capturarle y no matarle, el le había hecho una promesa a ella y la cumpliría aunque tuviera que dar su vida para hacerlo, no repetiría el mismo error dos veces…

* * *

y eso es todo... ahora haré las aclaraciones...

1. los payasos que aparecen aquí son los mismos a los que se enfrenta Kid** en el anime **aquellos que era robots en el pueblo abandonado, para más información buelvana ver la serie xD.

ahora sí quiero agradecer a las personitas que me han dejado un reviewcillo ewe

iizzi-chan , Yuki-chan22 , dianalovesrock17 , Bell Star , Saeko Evans y Rebeca18 muchisimas gracias, por desgracia no tengo tiempillo para contestar sus reviews... (mátenme soy una asimetrica que no merece vivir D':)... lo haré por MP en breve x3.

ahora si... ¿Dudas? ¿Consternaciones? Yo se las resuelvo! e,e ya saben dejenme todo lo que me tengan que decir en un review, recuerden sus hermosos reviews me inspiran y me ayudan a crecer como escritora ;D

An-Chan fuera! nya~~


	7. Decisión

Buenas buenas~~

Mis queridas lectoras he regresado!

ja~ mentira perdón por no subirlo antes fue por falta de tiempo, pero ya que estoy en vacaciones seré mas puntual a la hora de publicar, la imagen de la historia la hice yo, espero que les guste.

eso es todo así que lo de siempre.

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece :'c es de Atsushi Ohkubo *-*

Let's Go.

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

**Decisión**

* * *

_"Existe un momento, apenas dura el aleteo de una mariposa agonizante,_

_donde todo se paraliza y sabes que basta una palabra,_

_un levísimo movimiento, para cambiar las cosas._

_Si no lo haces, todo continúa igual._

_Jamás vuelves a encontrar ese segundo capaz de paralizar el universo y transformar tu vida."_

'El amor es un cuento'

* * *

**General pov**

El gran salón de juicios se encontraba lleno de ruido, los vampiros no dejaban de hablar, y la cantidad de estos era muchos más que la que usualmente se veía allí, los escasos licántropos presentes se limitaban a observar, en silencio, ya que esto no era un asunto de su verdadera incumbencia, de no ser por el tratado, ellos no se encontrarían allí, pero no podían dejar su deber como nobles depúes de todo, el motivo de tal bullicio se encontraba en el centro de la sala, con la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo del salón, los ojos hinchados y unas pequeñas marquitas rojizas de lo que, hacía apenas 2 días, eran enormes quemaduras de tercer grado, en efecto Jacqueline o' Lantern Dupré había sobrevivido al ataque de una bruja, pero el precio fue muy grande, quizá demasiado.

-me parece ridículo que la hagan venir en ese estado, es decir, no está en buenas condiciones para declarar- dijo Maka observando a la pelinegra con algo de lástima en medio de aquella escandalosa multitud.

-silencio a todos por favor-pidió el señor Shinigami mientras los presentes retomaban sus lugares- Jaqueline de verdad lamento tanto tu perdida-se lamento el señor Shinigami acercándose a ella posando una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la chica.

-está bien, debí ser mas cuidadosa-dijo ella quedamente mientras se apartaba del vampiro el cual la miraba con profunda lástima.

-esto confirma hermanas y hermanos que el peligro se acrecienta, los recientes ataques nos hacen creer que las brujas y los demonios se han aliado y por lo tanto debemos hacer frente, aunque aún no quiero creerlo lo más probable es que se avecine una segunda gran guerra-concluyo preocupado, los murmullos y exclamaciones se perdían unos con otros aquello era insólito.

-por lo tanto-dijo esta vez Eibon haciendo que todos quedaran en silencio nuevamente- ahora para todos, tanto vampiros como licántropos, habrá toque de queda y tendrán prohibido viajar solos en las noches, solo por precaución-concluyó, esta vez nadie tuvo la intención de objetar, considerando lo que le había sucedido hace poco a la vampira de cabello negro, decidieron limitarse a asentir.

-¿y nadie hará nada con respecto a la bruja?-preguntó iracundo Harvard mientras golpeaba con fuerza la mesa que tenía en frente.

-ya estamos trabajando en ello-contestó el señor Shinigami – las brujas han sido identificadas como Medusa Gorgón y Eruka Frog, tenemos a dos equipos en su búsqueda, esto es todo pueden regresar a sus hogares-dijo para finalizar, dejando al muchacho con las palabras en la boca, lentamente todos comenzaron a abandonar el lugar uno a uno.

* * *

**Maka pov**

Dirigí mi mirada nuevamente a Jacqueline, se dejo caer de rodillas presa del llanto, baje mi mirada y continúe con mi camino, la situación empeoraba cada vez más y yo ya no sabía que hacer. Desde lo que sucedió entre Soul Evans y yo aquel día no se ha atrevido a mirarme a los ojos desde entonces, yo tampoco tengo el valor de hacerlo, aún recuerdo con nitidez aquel doloroso recuerdo de su mente, casi tan palpable como si lo hubiera vivido en carne propia, aún me causa escalofríos.

Nuestro trabajo para historia había sido un gran éxito, la maestra Azusa no pudo quedar mas satisfecha tanto así que nos pidió realizar una especie de presentación que debíamos mostrar a toda la escuela, para la cual nos dio el tiempo de una semana de plazo, pero ¿Cómo diablos se supone que haga un trabajo de ese tipo con alguien a quien ni siquiera soy capaz de dirigirle la palabra?, estoy muerta.

Caminé unos pequeños pasos más cuando sentí que alguien me llamaba, giré sobre mis talones para encontrarme a Death The Kid.

-disculpa Maka pero podríamos hablar un momento a solas por favor-pidió cordialmente acompañando sus palabras de una leve reverencia.

-c-claro ¿q-que sucede?-pregunté torpemente.

-aquí no, acompáñame por favor-pidió mientras me ofrecía su mano, la cual tome con mis nervios a flor de piel.

-¡Oe! Maka ¿a dónde crees que vas sin tu GRAN DIOS?- si, demasiado bueno para ser cierto, como siempre Black me interrumpió jalando mi mano con brusquedad separándome de Kid, mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada- ¿a dónde crees que vas con este?-preguntó mientras me ponía tras de sí y le gruñía un poco a Kid.

-tengo algo que hablar con el, si no te importa te veo más tarde cuando llegue a casa ¿está bien?-pregunté tratando lo más posible de ocultar el enorme enojo en mi voz, Black chasqueó la lengua molesto antes de soltarme y hacerse a un lado.

-si le haces algo te romperé la nariz rayitas-amenazó mientras me miraba de nuevo-te espero, no tardes-ordenó, me dieron unas ganas enormes de darle un fuerte Maka-chop, pero ya que Kid estaba presente me contuve, finalmente Black se fue, Kid y yo caminamos un rato hasta llegar a un parque muy bonito.

-es un día precioso ¿no crees?-preguntó de repente.

-s-si supongo que es muy bonito- dije yo mientras jugaba nerviosa con mis manos.

-es una pena considerando las cosas que han ocurrido recientemente, Maka yo… supe lo que sucedió entre Soul y tu- en ese momento sentí que el corazón se me bajo a los pies.

-¿e-e-e-en-tre Soul y-y yo?-pregunté me dieron unas ganas terribles de vomitar, el se refería a lo de la bodega, ¡oh rayos! De todas las malditas cosas de las que puede enterarse tenía que ser precisamente _eso_, ¡santa mierda! Estoy perdida.

-si- sentenció viéndome fijamente, esto es todo ya puedo ver en mi lápida ''aquí yace Maka Albarn una chica lista que murió por causa de su propia curiosidad'' al menos no suena tan mal –sobre la visión que tuviste estando en su casa, aquella visión sobre la muerte de su madre-concluyó.

-¿ah?... oh, si eso ahh y-yo lo siento la verdad aún no controlo este poder y pues yo…-¡bien! punto para Maka, aunque, el hecho de que sepa eso no lo hace mejor, pero es menos riesgoso.

-comprendo que aún no puedas controlarlo, y sé bien que disculpaste con el, te pido que perdones a Soul por su comportamiento, tengo entendido que te echó de mala manera de su casa-comentó mientras se llevaba una mano al mentón pensativo.

-así es, pero no importa eso que vi, supongo que jamás debí verlo, también es mi culpa por ser tan inexperta-dije yo un ligero temblor recorrió mi cuerpo al recordar aquellas imágenes del pasado de Soul.

-no importa, Soul… es cínico y bastante orgulloso, te pido paciencia, pasará un tiempo antes de que el se disculpe por como te trató-dijo mientras me miraba con comprensión, con esos ojos dorados que me hacen desfallecer.

-entiendo, no hay problema y ¿eso era todo de lo que querías hablarme?- pregunté esperando algo más.

-si, es todo, gracias por comprender, ahora si me disculpas debo irme, ten cuidado de regreso a casa Maka-dijo mientras hacía una reverencia, besó suavemente mi mano haciendo aparecer un notorio sonrojo en mi cara antes de marcharse, suspiré mientras lo veía alejarse lentamente, tan fatalmente divino como siempre, después de eso emprendí marcha de regreso a mi hogar, hoy debía entrenar con Ángela.

**Al día siguiente…**

-bien alumnos, espero sus reportes para mañana, Albarn, Evans, lo mismo va para ustedes quiero esa presentación lo antes posible ¿entendido?-preguntó Azusa, Soul y yo nos miramos para luego apartar las miradas con algo de enojo, entonces sonó el timbre anunciando la salida, guardé mis cosas y me levanté de mi lugar, comencé a caminar hacia la salida.

-¡oye Albarn!-giré sobre mis talones para encontrarme a Soul Evans- debemos terminar el trabajo así que ¿vienes conmigo o prefieres que vayamos a tu casa?-preguntó, como si nada hubiera sucedido, lo miré algo sorprendida.

-y-yo iré contigo es mejor, en mi casa Ángela no dejaría que estudiáramos en paz-dije yo, el asintió y nos dirigimos de nuevo al estacionamiento, tomé el casco y subí a la motocicleta junto con el, al llegar a su casa, fue justo como la última vez, las mucamas me fulminaron con la mirada mientras acompañaba a Soul a su habitación, pero esta vez no estaba aquella de los pechos enormes y el cabello morado.

-bien, ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer?-preguntó el mientras dejaba su mochila a un lado mi me miraba de reojo.

-ahh y-yo pienso que una presentación en diapositivas será suficiente-dije, el se limitó a asentir mientras se sentaba frente a uno de los computadores, de nuevo rápidamente terminamos los deberes, el sol estaba por ponerse.

-bien terminamos, te acompaño-dijo el mientras se estiraba en su lugar.

-no es necesario puedo irme sola a casa-dije yo rápidamente, en ese momento, debido a que la agudeza de nuestros sentidos incrementaba por la noche, escuchamos un leve golpe -¿pero que…?-pregunté al aire antes de escuchar un sonoro gemido, sentí los colores subir a mi rostro.

-Wes…- escuché sisear a Soul- espera un momento-pidió, asentí mecánicamente, el salió de la habitación, luego pude escuchar claramente '' ¡Wes deja de tirarte a Blair tengo una invitada!''-gritó Soul, supongo que ahora sé por que la vampira con complejo de gata no vino a intentar matarme el día de hoy, estaba _ocupada_ con el hermano de Soul, escuche una discusión golpes y finalmente silencio.

-lamento eso, Wes… bueno es un idiota-dijo mientras suspiraba cansado.

-n-no importa, será mejor que me vaya-

-te acompaño sabes que ahora no debemos viajar solos-

-tu viajarías solo de regreso de mi casa hasta aquí genio-recalqué, el casqueó la lengua molesto.

-supongo que le diré a alguien que nos acompañe, Wes es el único que podría así que tendríamos que esperar un poco a que acabe… sus ''asuntos pendientes''-dijo haciendo comillas imaginarias en el aire al mencionar lo último.

-está bien, no importa-dije yo mientras tomaba asiento y me ponía a jugar con mi celular, pasó un rato sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada, hasta que…

-lo siento-dijo el de repente, aparte la vista de la pantalla de mi teléfono para mirarlo.

-no es problema puedo esperar y…-

-no me refiero a eso- me cortó de repente.

-¿entonces…?-

-a lo que ocurrió la última vez que viniste a esta casa, por como te trate… lo-lo lamento-concluyó sin verme a los ojos, estaba un poco sonrojado y se le notaba que le costaba decir aquello.

-no importa, yo también lo lamento aún no puedo controlar esto de las visiones, es algo que en realidad no me incumbe ¿podemos olvidarlo y hacer de cuenta que nada pasó?-

_Olvídalo. _

-hecho, por cierto Albarn…-comenzó diciendo hice un leve sonido con la boca incitándolo a continuar, pareció meditarlo un rato antes de finalmente hablar-recuerdas lo de la bodega ¿cierto?- de la impresión deje caer mi celular.

_No puedo olvidarlo._

-p-por supuesto-dije mientras recogía mi teléfono, el se levantó de su lugar, poniéndose de pie frente a mi antes de continuar.

_¿Cuándo te convertiste en algo tan importante?_

-aún… ¿aún deseas saber cual es el sabor de tu sangre para los de mi especie? -lo miré incrédula, el mantuvo su mirada firme.

¿_Deseo?_

-yo…-lo pensé un momento antes de responder.

_Lo deseo más que nada._

- está bien, pero solo un poco-dije finalmente, el me ofreció su mano, la tomé con nerviosismo, me recostó sobre su cama con sumo cuidado, se posicionó sobre mi justo como la última vez.

-no te preocupes, está vez no intentaré besarte-comentó divertido, lo fulminé con la mirada.

_Te deseo._

-tu te lo pierdes-respondí orgullosa.

_Pero no puedo._

-¿a caso deseas que te bese pulgosa?-

_No podemos._

-ya quisieras tú que te permitiera besarme-

_¿Debería?_

-entonces ¿no tengo tu permiso?-

_No debo._

-¡por supuesto que no idiota!-

_¡No debo!_

-es mejor así-dijo y de repente junto sus labios con los míos, me tensé al instante, después de un poco, aún cuando aquello era una completa locura por parte de ambos y considerando que en vez de besarlo debería estar arrancándole la cabeza, correspondí aquel beso, ahora heme aquí disfrutando de aquello como si no hubiera mañana, enrredé mis manos en su cabello profundizando el contacto, aquello era simplemente delicoso, fue quizá el mejor beso de mi vida, no deseaba que acabara.

_Pero lo hice._

El se relamió los labios después de besarme, sentía mi cuerpo muy adormecido- es por el beso, ya pasará solo relájate, sentirás un pinchazo- me advirtió con la mirada llena de dulzura-se supone que ahora es cuando cierras los ojos-me susurró al oído, cerré los ojos, en ese momento sentí un pequeño, muy leve dolor en el cuello, luego sentí como el tomaba de mi sangre, tan solo dos tragos antes de separarse de mi, pasó su lengua por mi cuello.

_Y ya está hecho, y nunca me había sentido tan bien._

-me siento… como cansada… ¿Qué tal estuvo?-pregunté curiosa, el se levantó y se sentó a un lado mio, como pude me incorporé, aún me sentía como si no hubiera dormido en meses.

-tu sangre…-comenzó diciendo, lo miré fijamente esperando a que continuara- sabe bien-concluyó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¿solo bien?- pregunté ya recuperando mis 5 sentidos.

-si-concluyó restándole importancia, estaba a punto de reprocharle cuando sentí algunos golpes en la puerta.

-Soul ¿que favor querías que te hiciera?-preguntó un muchacho detrás de la puerta, supuse que era su hermano, Soul se levantó de su lugar y abrió la puerta con cuidado, eran terriblemente parecidos, parecían dos gotas de agua, pero el hermano de Soul lucía un poco más alto que el, algo mayor, en cuanto me vio parecía terriblemente sorprendido, luego de eso en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa… ¿Cómo decirlo?... encantadora sería la palabra para definirla, una de esas sonrisas que harían suspirar de amor a cualquier chica, por suerte no soy como cualquiera.

-debiste decirme que teníamos una invitada tan bonita Soul- dijo Wes mientras se acercaba a mi.

-un gusto, soy Maka Albarn-dije con neutralidad, el tomó mi mano y depositó un pequeño beso en ella.

-el placer es todo mio señorita Albarn-dijo el galantemente antes de soltarme, escuché a Soul chasquear la lengua molesto.

-¿nos vamos?-preguntó Soul mientras me jalaba de la mano y me alejaba de su hermano, el contacto de su mano con la mía me hizo sentir… extraña, como feliz, por alguna razón se sentía muy bien.

-esta bien hermanito pero cálmate, iremos en uno de mis autos- sentenció Wes, Soul suspiró y dio un leve asentimiento, caminamos hacía el estacionamiento, al entrar vi una cantidad ridícula de automóviles, parecía que tuvieran uno diferente para cada día del año, no pude ocultar mi asombro exclamando un perfectamente audible ''WOW''.

-¿te gustan?-preguntó Soul, con una sonrisa socarrona adornándole el rostro, como odiaba esa sonrisa.

-debo admitir que son bonitos, pero ¿no creen que exageran un poco?- pregunté señalando la cantidad de automóviles del lugar, Wes negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-veras mi querida Maka los vampiros como nosotros no perdemos el tiempo en cosas triviales, ya que tenemos demasiado, lo usamos para trabajar y ahorramos grandes cantidades de dinero, usamos ese dinero para mejorar la sociedad humana, para que tengamos una vida tranquila entre los humanos, pero de igual modo nos queda dinero suficiente para darnos algunos gustos- dijo mientras miraba una gran cantidad de llaves que se encontraban colgadas en la pared- oye Soul que quieres ¿Ferrari o Lamborghini?-preguntó esta vez a su hermano, me di un golpe en la frente ante aquella pregunta.

-Lamborghini-respondió Soul con simpleza, Wes mientras descolgó un juego de llaves, del grupo grande de llaves colgadas en la pared, presionó el botón y al fondo se escuchó como se desactivaba la alarma de uno de los autos, comenzamos a caminar en esa dirección, solo entonces me di cuenta de que Soul aún sujetaba mi mano, sentí mi rostro encenderse al ver nuestras manos juntas.

-o-oye Soul-

-¿Qué quieres pulgosa?-

-¿p-podrías devolverme mi mano por favor?-pedí con la mirada gacha, me daba una vergüenza terrible mirarlo a los ojos, en ese momento el se detuvo, dirigió su mirada a mi rostro, luego a nuestras manos juntas y de regreso a mi rostro, antes de soltar mi mano con brusquedad, caminó dos pasos por delante de mí, lo seguí, acto seguido llegamos al auto.

-Yo conduzco- sentenció Wes- Maka por favor sube junto a mi-pidió cordialmente, me sonroje un poco.

-y-yo e-está bien- dije y Wes se dispuso a abrir la puerta, pero Soul lo detuvo.

-nada de eso ella irá atrás, junto con migo- sentenció Soul cerrando la puerta del copiloto y jalándome a los asientos traseros.

-¿y eso por que?-preguntó divertido el mayor.

-p-por que… por que sería peligroso que te viesen viajando junto con un licántropo de copiloto-

-da igual sería lo mismo si viajase atrás a tu lado idiota-

-a mi no me digas idiota pedazo de imbécil-

-¿a quien estás llamando imbécil? Enano tonto-

-¡Ya basta!-grité irritada ante la tonta discusión- iré en los asientos traseros- dije, Soul sonrió triunfante ante el estupefacto rostro de Wes –SOLA- sentencié y la sonrisa en el rostro de Soul se esfumó tan rápido como vino, ambos albinos suspiraron derrotados, abrí la puerta trasera del auto entré y la cerré, acto seguido Soul tomo asiento junto a Wes en los asientos delanteros e iniciamos el viaje de regreso a mi casa.

El trayecto fue muy silencioso, durante el camino no podía evitar mirar a Soul de reojo, sin querer toqué el lugar dónde me había mordido y después mis labios, aquel beso… no era el primero que había dado pero, fue tan distinto de los demás, negué varias veces con la cabeza, '_es cosa de vampiros, ellos y sus estúpidas hormonas llenas de lujuria' _pensé una y otra vez, debía ser eso por que yo… yo no podría enamorarme de un idiota como ese, además pronto cumpliría 17, ya es momento de que piense con quien debo comprometerme, esto es solo cosa de momento, estoy segura…

_Pero no quiero pensarlo._

-Llegamos- anunció Soul, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-ahh si… gracias por traerme-dije con voz suave y bajé del auto, en seguida arrancaron y yo entré a la casa.

-Maka-nee- gritó emocionada Ángela mientras corría hacia mí.

-hola cariño- le saludé mientras la levantaba en brazos.

-Maka-nee hueles raro-me dijo mientras acercaba su nariz y comenzaba a olfatearme, en eso llegó Black.

-hola Maka-me saludó estaba algo despeinado, más que de costumbre, además tenía la ropa desarreglada.

-¿pero que rayos te sucedió?-pregunté al ver su estado.

-ahh verás estaba en casa de Ragnarock y pues creo que bebimos un poco más de la cuenta-dijo mientras comenzaba reír.

-por dios…- dije mientras negaba con la cabeza, bajé a Ángela, la cual seguía olfateándome- c-cariño deja de hacer eso- le pedí.

-pero Maka-nee hueles como… ¡ah ya se!-exclamó feliz mientras chocaba su puño con la palma de su mano- hueles como Meme-chan y Tsugumi-chan- dijo mientras me señalaba, la expresión de Black cambió por completo a una muy seria, trague grueso, Black me tomó con fuerza por el brazo y me acercó a el, con su brazo libre me sujeto de la cintura impidiéndome cualquier posibilidad de escape, luego de mirarme fijamente a los ojos acercó su nariz a mi cuello, al sentir su aliento no pude evitar recordar cuando el vampiro ese me mordió, solté un suspiro completamente involuntario.

-hueles como a…-comenzó susurrando las palabras suavemente en mi oído, sentí un escalofrío recorrerme la espalda, me recordó cuando Soul hizo lo mismo, entonces escuché como algo caía en un golpe seco, nos separamos de inmediato, Mifune estaba de pie en las escaleras observando, había unas mantas en el suelo, las recogió con velocidad.

-lamento haber interrumpido- dijo serio mientras se retiraba, no comprendí su reacción.

-Maka, Black*Star ¿Qué rayos hacen ahí parados?-preguntó con voz seria Free detrás de nosotros.

-ahh nosotros…-comencé diciendo.

-Maka-nee-chan y Black-nii-san estaban dándose besitos- dijo Ángela en broma mientras estiraba los labios en un gesto graciosos, al verla Black y yo solo pudimos echarnos a reír.

-¡ya basta!-gritó free, algo sonrojado mientras se sobaba el puente de la nariz- en teoría eso es conveniente-dijo más para si mismo que para nosotros.

-¿a que te refieres?-pregunté dudativa.

-necesito hablar con ustedes dos de un tema muy importante, vayan a darse un baño, Black apestas a licor y tu Maka apestas vampiro… ¿Maka por que apestas a vampiro?-preguntó, me puse muy nerviosa.

-ahh verás todo tiene una explicación, y-yo estaba en la casa de Soul Evans haciendo un trabajo de historia que teníamos en parejas y… pues ahh de tanto tiempo allí seguro que se me ha quedado el aroma es todo- dije, al parecer se lo creyó.

-supongo que en ese caso no es tan importante pero… el aroma a vampiro que desprendes es bastante fuerte…-dijo mientras se acercaba más a mi.

-a pues es que ahh… de regreso el y su hermano me han traído a casa en uno de sus autos seguro es por eso- dije riendo nerviosamente, Free dejó de hacer más preguntas.

-supongo que no importa, hagan lo que les dije… saldremos a cenar- nos dijo, Black y yo nos miramos, luego nos encogimos de hombros y nos retiramos a nuestras habitaciones.

* * *

**Soul pov**

-es parecido es impresionante- comentó Wes de repente, depúes dejar a Maka en su casa, durante el viaje en auto.

-¿de que hablas?-pregunté yo.

-Maka Albarn, es la hija de Kami Albarn ¿cierto?-preguntó, lo mire con cara de circunstancias.

-obviamente, pero ¿a que viene todo esto?-

- es solo que Maka… se parece demasiado a su madre, es todo-

-¿conociste Kami Albarn?-pregunté sorprendido.

-quizá mas de lo debido-respondió algo ido, como si estuviera recordando algo de su pasado.

El resto del viaje fue silencioso, cuando llegamos a casa Wes se encerró en su habitación sin decir nada más, lo que en realidad me pareció extraño, usualmente sale a esta hora a _comer algo_, pero esta vez ni siquiera salió cuando llegaron nuestros padres, yo me encontraba en la sala viendo la tele.

-¿dónde está tu hermano?-preguntó con voz fría mi padre, esa que usaba solo con migo.

-en su habitación, ahh y hola-dije sarcástico, el se limitó fruncir el ceño mirándome de mala manera.

-esta casa apesta lobo y tu igual, ve a darte un baño-dijo en una orden había olvidado por completo que el aroma de Maka debía estar aun en mi ropa – ¡Blair!-llamó mi padre en un grito, Blair salió de la cocina corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-¿llamó usted amo?-preguntó ella mientras se inclinaba evitando mirar a mi padre a los ojos.

-si, quiero que limpies todos y cada uno de los rincones de esta casa, el aroma a licántropo es insoportable- sentenció mi padre.

-como usted ordene mi señor- respondió Blair antes de retirarse de nuevo, a los pocos segundos todas las mucamas llevaban artículos de limpieza y se encaminaron a todas las habitaciones comenzando a limpiar.

-creo que exageras un poco… ¿no se supone que con esto del tratado deberíamos ser más… tolerantes?-pregunté yo, mi padre suele ser algo… exagerado a la hora de tratar este tipo de cosas, pero no le culpo ya que…

-¿a caso se te olvida quienes fueron los que asesinaron a tu madre? Debería darte vergüenza Soul Evans, aun no entiendo como el señor Shinigami pudo siquiera pensar en ese estúpido tratado- dijo enojado, yo me limité a apartar la mirada, subí a mi habitación sin decir nada más, me encontré a Blair en el camino, me dedico una mirada comprensiva.

-tráeme una copa de sangre rápido- ordene, ella asintió y continuó su camino, entré a mi habitación, estaba oscuro, pero no era problema, me recosté un segundo en mi cama, entonces entró Blair nuevamente con la copa sobre una bandeja.

-que ni se te ocurra encender esa luz- advertí y ella de inmediato apartó su mano del interruptor de la luz, dejó la copa sobre la mesa de noche, hizo una reverencia y nuevamente salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí, tomé la copa entre mis manos y le di el primer trago y de inmediato lo escupí, me dieron unas ganas tremendas de vomitar.

-Blair!-grité ella llegó de inmediato.

-¿Qué sucede Soul-sama?-preguntó ella en tono preocupado entrando a la habitación.

-¿de dónde rayos sacaste esto? Sabe asqueroso- dije mientras ella me miraba extrañada, tomó la copa entre sus manos y le dio un trago.

- a mi… me sabe normal, es la sangre que usualmente usted bebe- dijo mientras me miraba extrañada, me dio cierta rabia, no podía ser que…, cambié el semblante de mi edad a 25 años, tomé a Blair con fuerza del brazo y la tire sobre la cama, de inmediato pasee mis manos sobre su cuerpo, luego la besé, y finalmente llegué a su cuello, la mordí, bebiendo apenas un trago me separé de ella.

-¿s-Soul-sama?-

-vete Blair, quiero estar solo-dije sin más, ella no preguntó nada más y se fue, dejándome nuevamente en la oscuridad de mi habitación.

El sabor de la sangre de Blair en ese momento, me pareció tan insípido, era la primera vez que me sucedía algo así, la primera vez que despreciaba el sabor a sangre, nuevamente me recosté en mi cama, el aroma de Maka llenó mis sentidos, entonces recordé el sabor de su sangre.

-sabe bien… sabe endemoniadamente deliciosa, jamás había probado una sangre tan increíble en toda mi vida- esa hubiera sido una mejor respuesta que la que le di, una más sincera- mierda- masculle por lo bajo, la razón de que todos los demás tipos de sangre me supieran tan mal, es que solo quiero beber de _su_ sangre.

* * *

**Maka pov**

Depúes del baño, Free nos sacó a todos a un bonito restaurante para cenar, después de pedir los platos todos nos quedamos en silencio en la mesa, Ángela solo miraba aburrida, bostezando de vez en cuando, mientras que Mifune miraba la copa de vino como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo, estaba harta.

-¿para que nos sacaste a cenar?-pregunté llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

-¿es que a caso necesito una escusa?-preguntó Free con una indignación tan fingida que la hubiera podido detectar a kilómetros.

-si- respondí yo con seriedad, Black se contuvo de soltar fuertes carcajadas.

-bien en realidad si tengo una razón- dijo Free su mirada se torno seria, tanto que Black dejó de reír en un instante todos los ojos estaban posados en el.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Black algo preocupado.

-Black, tu… ya cumpliste 17 años es momento de que busques una prometida, al igual que tú Maka pronto tendrás 17 también y debido a los recientes acontecimientos el señor Eibon me ha pedido que… que arregle un compromiso entre ustedes dos-.

-…-

-…-

-¡¿QUE?!-gritamos Black y yo tan alto que todos dentro del restaurante se nos quedaron viendo, Mifune se puso de pie, golpeando la mesa con fuerza antes de irse, Ángela miraba la escena curiosa, pero no decía nada.

-ya está hecho, así que tomen asiento, no tienen 8 años maduren un poco, ustedes eran conscientes de que esto sucedería tarde o temprano así que déjense de tonterías- nos dijo Free serio sin inmutarse, Black apretó los puños con fuerza, pero retomó su asiento yo hice lo mismo.

-¿Cuándo se decidió?-pregunté yo con voz queda.

-hace dos noches, no es… no es que me agrade hacer esto, pero es necesario, además no pensé que ustedes se disgustarían tanto al saberlo, ya que se conocen desde siempre, el señor Eibon pensó que no habría objeción-. Dijo, miré a Black, el cual, tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto de la mesa, yo sabía perfectamente que estaba pensando en Tsubaki, Mifune aún no regresaba, Ángela miraba la puerta de entrada esperándolo, nadie dijo nada más, luego de unos minutos Mifune regresó, la tensión en el lugar era tan palpable y pesada, me dieron unas ganas terribles de vomitar.

-Yo, es decir… por mi no hay problema estoy dispuesto a comprometerme con Maka- dijo Black de repente, todos le miramos incrédulos – y tu Maka ¿Qué decides?- preguntó, y me vio a los ojos, pude notar su tristeza, perfectamente disimulada con una sonrisa.

A mi mente llegaron los recuerdos de lo que había sucedido hace unas horas, sentí como se me oprimía el pecho, en ese momento fue como si el mundo dejara de moverse, comencé a temblar, luego llevé mi mano al lugar dónde Soul me había mordido, luego dirigí mi mirada a todos los presentes en la mesa.

-Está bien, yo también acepto el compromiso- dije para luego quitar la mano de mi cuello y dejarla sobre mi regazo.

-perfecto- exclamó Free con alegría- El señor Eibon se emocionará mucho al saberlo, me alegro por ustedes chicos, el compromiso se hará publico en 2 días, en una cena.-sentenció, en seguida llegó el mesero con las ordenes de comida.

Ni Black ni yo probamos un solo bocado.

* * *

Y eso fue todo por hoy amigos :D

ok no me falta contestar sus reviews e,e (los de los 2 capitulos anteriores)

Izzi chan: jajaja xD ¿irías a la guerra por mi? oh~ Gracias! eres super hermosa por siempre me alagas mucho :3 y como me dices que te gusta mucho el SOMA aquí está! espero que te guste :), de igual modo me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior.

Yuki-chan 22: En efecto soy muy malota y no te diré que es Crona xD buajajajaja y no lo haré hasta dentro de algunos capitulos (oh Yisus Spoilers D:) igual que la historía de Yume y Kid habrá que esperar un poquito, La paciencia es una virtud :3, gracias por leer muy linda tu.

Dianalovesrock17 :Me alegro que te guste tanto el Soma así que aquí tu dosis de soma por mi parte espero que la disfrutes mucho :).

Bell Star: si pobre Jacqueline :( y sabes con respecto a lo de Wakfu, me depertaste la curiosidad y fíjate que lo ví, jajaja me encantó la Evangeline de esa serie jajaj ella y yo compartimos un problema, nos caemos al intentar caminar con zapatillas de tacon alto Dx, me encantó la personalidad de ella de verdad gracias por recomendarme la serie :)... escribo estupendamente maravilloso? ._. creo que es el mejor alago que he recibido :'D Gracias! también te mando muchos abrazos desde Chocolandia xD jaja ok no, abrazos desde Colombia e,e.

Saeko Evans: Gracias por tu apoyo y me alegro mucho que te guste :).

Rebeca 18: jeje espero que lo leas y que te guste, gracias por leer ;).

* * *

ahora sí, Dudas? Consternaciones? Yo se las resuelvo! jajaja ya saben lo que deben hacer, recuerden sus reviews me inspiran y me ayudan a crecer como escritora.

y RECUERDEN! coman sus verduras antes de que ellas se los coman a ustedes! D:

An-chan fuera! nya~~


	8. Culpable

Buenas buenas~~

mis queridas lectoras aquí el nuevo capitulo... sé que dije que sería más puntual y eso pero... yo muy perezosa para esto xD

entonces no se me indignen e,e, ustedes son lo mejor del mundo *-*

ahora si lo de siempre

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece :'c, es de Atsushi Ohkubo (mi futuro esposo xD ok no.)

A leer!

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

**Culpable**

* * *

_"Tú nunca serás mía; y, por eso, te tendré para siempre. _

_Tú fuiste la esperanza de mis días de soledad, _

_La angustia de mis momentos de duda, _

_La certeza en mis instantes de fe"_

'Brida'

* * *

** Lunes 7:30 am**

**Crona**

Muchas veces me pregunté cual era el significado de mi existencia en este mundo, pensando que había nacido tan solo como una carga desde siempre, mi hermano nunca me necesitó para absolutamente nada, nunca supe a cerca de mis padres, entonces ¿para que había nacido?, todas las personas que me rodeaban nunca duraban allí, las amistades eran tan efímeras, todo en mi vida lo era, terminaba con rapidez, sin sentido, pero, creo que ahora todo es diferente, el verdadero significado de mi existencia estaba frente a mi, mirándome fijamente, como tratando de leerme, esperando, esperando una respuesta, esperándome.

-entonces ¿que decides?- me preguntó, con el rostro frio y sin rastro de expresión, con esos ojos dorados que penetraban en lo más profundo de mi alma.

-y-yo… es que…- no podía decir nada, las palabras se atoraban en mi garganta en un nudo que no podía deshacerse.

-te lo repetiré una vez más, esta vez quiero que me respondas con claridad, lo que sucedió el viernes en la noche, fue una muestra clara de que no sólo los humanos habitan en este mundo, ya te dije quienes en las escuela no somos precisamente humanos, del tratado y lo que implica, sé que lo que viste debió ser bastante… traumático, por eso te daré dos opciones, puedo hacerte olvidarlo todo, despertarás en tu casa, en tu cama, y no recordarás absolutamente nada, tu vida seguirá siendo tan tranquila como ha venido siendo hasta ahora, procuraré que no se repita lo de anoche me aseguraré de que estés a salvo, pero, también puedes conservar tus memorias, pero esto implica convertirte en mi nueva… "reserva personal", vivirás aquí y seré yo quien me alimente por exclusividad de ti, no te faltará nada, también deberás guardar el secreto, lo más probable es que te expongas a constante peligro aunque estarás más que protegida y sabrás la razón por la cual aquellos demonios deseaban capturarte, se que es una decisión apresurada, pero si no me dices la respuesta ahora, tendré que matarte-

_Deseo __**vivir**_

-acepto, me convertiré en tu… reserva- dije con seguridad, su semblante tan frio se tornó algo sorprendido, luego en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa, tenue, apenas duró unos pocos instantes, pero, fue de esas cosas que sientes que solo verás una vez en tu vida, por eso procuré memorizarla por completo, casi que le saque fotos mentales, me concentré tanto en aquello que no noté cuando se levantó de su silla y se puso frente a mi.

-perfecto, ahora estás condenada, pero…- comenzó diciendo, puso una de sus manos en mi mentón y me obligó a verle directamente a los ojos, aquellos que me habían llamado la atención desde el primer momento en que los vi – ahora me perteneces y solo la muerte podrá cambiar eso- sentenció, mi cara debía ser la envidia de los tomates, jamás me habían dicho algo tan… comprometedor.

-s-si-dije algo titubeante, cuando el dice "pertenecer" me pregunto si será en todos los sentidos que abarca la palabra.

-bien ahora prepárate, tenemos que ir a la escuela-ordenó, acto seguido tronó los dedos, entonces una chica entró de inmediato a la habitación, le entregó una caja a Kid-sempai antes de retirarse de nuevo, siempre mirando al suelo- ten- me dijo mientras extendía la caja hacia mi, la tomé con cuidado, al abrirla pude ver mi uniforme, pero, no, no era mi uniforme de siempre, este era nuevo.

-g-gracias-dije.

-cuando estés lista avísame, te esperaré fuera-anunció para después abandonar la habitación, de inmediato me quité aquella pijama que más bien parecía un vestido (1), me puse el uniforme con cuidado, al verme al espejo pude notar que tenía una enorme marca purpura en el lugar dónde Kid me había mordido antes, paseé mi mano sobre esta, dolía un poco, salí de la habitación, Kid me esperaba fuera recargado contra la pared del pasillo, con el uniforme del colegio pulcramente arreglado como siempre.

-k-Kid-sempai…-

-sama- me cortó de repente, me sonrojé un poco, aún no estoy acostumbrada a esto del trato con un _príncipe_.

-k-Kid-sama ahh yo… no puedo ir a la escuela…así-dije un poco nerviosa, el me miró con duda.

-¿a que te refieres?... aún… ¿te sientes mal?-preguntó algo preocupado.

-no, no es eso, es solo que… tengo una marca-dije mientras corría con cuidado mi cabello para enseñársela, el abrió los ojos muy sorprendido.

-es extraño usualmente no tarda tanto en sanar-dijo, más para si mismo, mientras recorría con sus dedos largos y finos aquella marca en mi cuello.

-l-lo siento- dije mientras me apartaba un poco, el nuevamente me miró a los ojos, como tratando de ver algo, luego chasqueó la lengua molesto.

-arreglaré eso- dijo – ¡Clare!- gritó al aire, en seguida una sirvienta diferente a la anterior llegó, pasó frente a mi y se inclino ante Kid.

-¿Qué se le ofrece mi amo?-preguntó con voz suave.

-necesito que consigas una gargantilla o alguna bufanda o collar-me tomó del brazo y me jalo junto a el, luego con cuidado corrió mi cabello para dejar entre ver mi marca- algo lo suficientemente grande para que cubra esto-dijo, la chica se acercó a mi mirando la marca con cuidado.

-una gargantilla será suficiente para cubrir esa marca mi amo, en seguida se la traigo- dijo antes de correr por los pasillos, el seguía viendo mi marca fijamente, entonces me acercó aún más a el, pasó su nariz por mi cuello, luego sus labios, se sentía como seda paseando con cuidado sobre mi piel, en un desliz casi sofocante, sentía mi respiración más acelerada al igual que mi loco corazón y entonces…

-aquí esta la gargantilla que me pidió amo-dijo la chica, al notar la situación se quedó estática en su lugar, Kid gruñó contra mi cuello antes de separarse de mi y quitarle la gargantilla con brusquedad.

-largo-ordenó, la chica hizo una reverencia antes de desaparecer por el pasillo, luego suspiró cansado antes de verme nuevamente, sentí los colores surcar mi rostro debido a los escasos centímetros que nos separaban, el comenzó a acercarse a mi de nuevo, podía sentir su aliento en mi rostro y sus ojos fijos en los míos, por puro instinto cerré mis ojos esperando cualquier cosa- ya está, con eso no se notara la marca, vamos se nos hace tarde- dijo, abrí los ojos sorprendida al verlo a varios pasos lejos de mí en dirección a las escaleras, luego toqué mi cuello para sentir una cinta azul a jugo con el uniforme (2).

-s-si- fue lo único que respondí antes de correr hacia el y bajar juntos las escaleras para dirigirnos a la escuela.

El viernes, es decir, hace 3 días, en la noche pasó aquello que cambiaría mi vida para siempre, depúes de aquel ataque, y cuando Kid bebió de mi sangre por vez primera, quedé inconsciente hasta ayer cerca del atardecer, desperté en una habitación blanca muy hermosa, casi tanto que creí que de verdad había muerto, hasta que lo escuché pronunciar un suave "¿estás bien?", al abrir mi ojos por completo e incorporarme pude verlo a el, descubriendo así que lo que había vivido no había sido un sueño.

Después de explicarme exactamente lo sucedido hoy finalmente acepté vivir en su casa, se supone que mi hermano lo sabe, pero modificaron sus memorias para que nada pareciera fuera de lugar, fue entonces que noté cuan fuerte puede ser el poder de esta dinastía, pero, no les temo, por que… Kid-sama me prometió que me protegería y yo creo en el...

* * *

**Maka**

Anoche me desvelé pensando en lo que había ocurrido el viernes, hace dos días nos enteramos de lo sucedido con Crona, por ahora debemos actuar como siempre, el viernes además de eso, Soul y yo… demonios no puedo dejar de pensar en eso, ¡que frustración! Y luego viene Free tan campante a decirnos a Black y a mi que ahora estamos comprometidos ¿es en serio? Es decir yo lo quiero mucho pero ¡que frustración! Y luego van y me dicen que lo más probable es que Crona se convierta en la nueva reserva de Kid...

-no se si me da lástima o algo de envidia de ella-

-¿de que hablas Maka?-

-n-nada Black no es nada-

-oye quería hablar contigo-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-es sobre lo de… ya sabes _eso-_dijo algo sonrojado, no puede evitar que una risita escapara de mis labios.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunté divertida, desde esa noche el me evitaba, luego Ángela me contó que había escuchado hablar a Black y a Free sobre las _cosas_ que deberíamos hacer de ahora en más ya que estamos comprometidos y lo nervioso que Black se ponía al hablar de ello, como si nunca le hubieran contado a cerca de_ las abejas y las flores_, además no es como si fuéramos a hacer _eso_ de inmediato solo por lo del compromiso, todo a su tiempo, además sabía que aún le frustraba lo del compromiso por su situación con Tsubaki, me pregunto como reaccionará ella cuando sepa…

-es que yo… no sé t-tu ¿tu que opinas? Ya sabes de todo esto- preguntó nervioso jugando con sus manos.

-pues solo puedo pensar que fue muy repentino… aún siento que me cuesta acostumbrarme a la idea, pero ya que tu y yo nos conocemos dese siempre supongo que eventualmente podremos sobrellevarlo- dije yo, no es que estar comprometida con el fuera el fin del mundo, después de todo era mi mejor amigo… pero siento que aún en mi interior falta algo.

-supongo que tienes razón… el miércoles será oficial, ya no hay vuelta atrás-dijo con la cabeza gacha.

-se que debe ser más difícil para ti ya que te gusta mucho Tsubaki-chan pero… tu y yo sabemos que esto tendría que pasar algún día, tampoco es como si el hecho de estar comprometidos cambiara que tu y ella no pueden estar juntos- me sinceré.

- ¿y que hay de Kid? Me preguntó serio-

-creo que no me gustaba tanto como yo creía- dije encogiéndome de hombros- era una simple atracción física, lo superaré rápidamente-concluí.

-se nota que nunca te has enamorado- me dijo de repente – no sabes lo doloroso que en realidad es-

-…-

-lo siento-me dijo con la cabeza gacha con sincero arrepentimiento.

-no importa, tampoco es como si pudiera saber lo que sientes-

-me esforzaré y… seré un buen ahh ¿novio?-dijo, sonreí.

-oh pues más te vale por que soy una mujer exigente-dije divertida.

-le aseguro mi honorable damisela que su DIOS será el mejor novio que jamás tendrá en su vida, la haré lo más feliz posible NYAHAHAHA-

-jajajaja le agradezco sus palabras mi honorable caballero, pero debo informarle que se nos hace tarde para ir a la escuela-

-y yo debo informarle a usted que me importa un reverendo pepino mi querida señora-

-ya déjalo jajajaja vamos en serio se nos hará tarde mmm ahh ¿cariño?-

-ahh pues s-seguro ahh etto ¿cielito?-

-somos terribles para esto-

-es cierto mejor vámonos-

Finalmente salimos hacia el Shibusen, al llegar pude ver a Crona caminando junto a Kid, luego llego Soul de la mano con Tsubaki, Black procuró mirar en otra dirección, yo sin querer baje la mirada, no quería verle, por alguna razón me sentía… vacía al ver aquello, al entrar a salón todo se encontraba en calma, las clases transcurrieron con normalidad al igual que el almuerzo, solo faltaba una clase para poder salir y regresar a casa.

-muy bien alumnos, ya he revisado sus trabajos, Evans, señorita Albarn, estoy muy contenta con su desempeño con el trabajo anterior, felicidades tienen un 10-dijo la maestra Azusa con alegría, giré mi mirada hacia el, cuando vi sus ojos de nuevo de manera tan directa, sentí que el mundo se detenía y que solo estábamos el y yo, y el tiempo se detuvo, al parpadear nuevamente me encontré con sus ojos que rápidamente huyeron de mi mirada, regrese la vista a la maestra, ambos hicimos una leve reverencia acompañada de un sutil "gracias" antes de retomar nuestros asientos.

-maestra Azusa ¿puedo hacer un anuncio?- preguntó Kim de repente, con aquella voz chillona que me irritaba tanto.

-¿sobre?-preguntó la maestra con cara de pocos amigos.

-es sobre el baile de inicio de curso- respondió ella alegremente, Azusa se limitó a dar un largo y cansino suspiro tomando asiento, haciendo una señal con su mano dándole a entender a Kim que podía hablar.

Ella se aclaró la garganta, caminó hasta quedar frente a toda la clase, tomó aire antes de iniciar su discurso.

-el comité organizador del baile del cual yo soy la presidenta, hemos decidido que el baile de este año será de máscaras, así que todos deben ir vestidos de manera elegante usando una máscara a su gusto, además solo pueden entrar en parejas y la condición para invitar es que los chicos deben invitar a las chicas con una rosa, eso es todo- concluyó, todos comenzaron a murmurar.

-muy bien silencio todos- pidió la maestra -continuaremos con la clase, todos abran su libro de historia en la pagina 48-concluyó mientras todos obedientemente como rebaño a su pastor obedecíamos sin chistar.

Finalmente concluyeron las clases, nos reunimos Liz, Patty, Kilik Black y yo a la salida.

-ara Maka ¿no estas nerviosa por el baile?-Preguntó curiosa Liz mientras todas las miradas se dirigían mi.

-no-

-¿sabes que vestido usaras?-

-no-

-¿sabes con quien irás?-

-…-

-pero que aburrida eres mujer- me dijo a modo de regaño mientras Patty reía de manera infantil –yo aún no se con quien iré y el baile es este viernes- se lamentó con falsedad.

-onee-chan quiere ir con el chico rudo de cabello negro-dijo Patty divertida mientras Liz se sonrojaba un poco.

-¿te refieres a Ragnarock?-preguntamos Black, Kilik y yo al mismo tiempo, mientras ella estallaba en carcajadas.

-Liz eres muy predecible-comenté.

-n-no es eso es solo que… oh vamos Maka, como mujer has de admitir que ese chico es muy atractivo-dijo ella mientras se cruzaba de brazos y me miraba pícaramente.

-supongo-respondí yo restándole importancia.

-¡AH NO, NADA DE ESO! TÚ SOLO DEBES TENER OJOS PARA MI SIMPLE Y PROMETIDA MORTAL-gritó Black de la nada.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, hasta Patty dejo de reír, comencé a sudar frio, al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir Black se cubrió la boca con ambas manos.

-u-ustedes dos…-comenzó diciendo Kilik.

-e-están…-lo secundo Liz.

-¡COMPROMETIDOS!-gritó finalmente Patty, mientras yo le cubría la boca con una de mis manos, algunos alumnos se nos quedaron viendo, cuando la solté Patty estalló en carcajadas mientras bailaba de manera extraña a nuestro alrededor, las mandíbulas de Liz y Kilik casi que tocan el suelo de la impresión que tenían.

-si, si gran cosa e-es solo un simple compromiso no es tan importante-dije yo mientras reía como una tonta.

-¿Cuándo?-preguntó Liz muy seria, mientras nos fulminaba con la mirada, el corazón se me bajó a los pies, algo típico de Liz era que siempre quería estar enterada de todo lo que ocurriese a su alrededor en un radio de al menos 60 kilómetros, cuando alguien guardaba un secreto, ella debía ser la primera en enterarse, si no lo se lo decías, ten por seguro que tu muerte será lenta y dolorosa.

-h-h-hace 3 días lo decidió el señor Eibon, a-anoche nos lo dijeron, p-p-pensábamos hacerlo oficial el miércoles durante una cena- respondí nerviosa mientras ella se acercaba a mi, como cuando un león enjaula a su presa sin posibilidad de escape, ella en su tarea de leona comenzó a caminar a mi alrededor, mientras yo en mi calidad de… ¿ciervo?, no, ¿conejo?, tampoco… en mi calidad de ratón minusválido sin piernas ni brazos, estaba frente a ella.

-¿y por que no me habían dicho?-preguntó con tono tétrico.

-por que pensábamos mantenerlo en secreto hasta el miércoles-le respondió Black con simpleza, ella lo fulminó con la mirada y el como buen ratón asustado se escondió tras de Kilik.

-bien supongo que ahora no importa-dijo Liz mientras se relajaba, Black y yo suspiramos aliviados.

-prometan que no dirán nada hasta que lo anunciemos el miércoles-les hice prometer a los tres, ellos asintieron dando su palabra de que guardarían el secreto hasta ese día.

-y bien… ¿Qué se siente estar comprometidos? ¿Ya han hecho cosas de futuros esposos?-preguntó descaradamente Kilik, a Black y a mi se nos subieron los colores al rostro.

-Maka-chop- exclamé mientras le arrojaba mi libro, que dio justo en el blanco, dejando a Kilik inconsciente, Liz y Patty estallaron en carcajadas, seguidamente Patty tomó una barita de madera del suelo y empezó a picar a Kilik con ella bajo la atenta mirada de su hermana.

Black y yo suspiramos cansados, luego nos miramos, nos sonrojamos y apartamos la mirada, esto del compromiso será más complicado de lo que imaginé.

Al llegar a casa, la tensión seguía igual desde anoche, Mifune había estado muy irritado desde que se supo lo del compromiso, Black y yo habíamos perdido algo esa… confianza que nos teníamos como amigos, por lo tanto ya no jugábamos mucho con Ángela que ahora prefería jugar sola en el patio.

Lo mismo ocurrió el martes, después de la escuela al llegar a casa Free nos anunció que saldría con Mifune y Ángela de cacería, cuando estuvimos solos, ni Black ni yo hablamos, cada uno se encerró en su habitación justo depúes de cenar, pero esta situación comenzaba a hartarme, salí de mi habitación rumbo a la de Black, golpee un par de veces antes de que el me abriera la puerta.

-¿puedo?-pregunté tímidamente, el simplemente se hizo a un lado permitiéndome la entrada.

-¿sucede algo?-preguntó.

-tu sabes lo que sucede… creí- dije mientras lo miraba directamente- creí que las cosas no cambiarían por esto- concluí con la mirada un poco triste, desde luego me entristecía que la amistad que habíamos forjado con el tiempo se perdiera de esta manera y tan rápidamente.

-lo siento, es solo que me cuesta un poco acostumbrarme a la idea-se excuso mientras cerraba la puerta y se sentaba a un lado de la cama.

-lo entiendo, pero creo que deberíamos hacer un esfuerzo…- comencé diciendo, me senté a su lado- ya sabes, por Ángela, Free y Mifune, ellos esperan que esto funcione, además nada ha cambiado, somos los mismos de siempre, no quiero que una etiqueta afecte nuestra amistad-concluí esperando su respuesta.

-lo sé, pero esta "etiqueta" incluye algunas… responsabilidades y cosas que debemos hacer, como dijo Kilik- me dijo, entonces el silencio nos consumió, era obvio que eventualmente tendríamos que comportarnos como novios normales, ¿me pregunto como fue que Tsubaki y Soul lo lograron?, es decir ellos también eran buenos amigos, luego se comprometieron y por lo que me dijo Tsubaki hacen _cosas _de novios normales... y muy seguido por lo que parece._  
_

-es muy complicado- dije quedamente.

-Maka…- me llamó Black, lentamente comencé a subir mi rostro, el lo tomó entre sus manos antes de acercarse a mi y cortar por completo la distancia entre nosotros fundiéndonos en un beso, me tensé un poco, pero finalmente correspondí, lentamente el beso se hizo más profundo e intenso, el bajo sus manos de mi rostro, bajando lentamente por mis hombros hasta llegar a cintura, luego recorrió con cuidado mi espalda, nos separamos un momento.

-Black…-susurré contra sus labios antes de que me besara de nuevo, sin darme cuenta, el estaba sobre mi, lentamente recorrió mi vientre con sus manos por debajo de mi blusa, hasta llegar a mis pechos, sus labios comenzaron a deslizarse por mi cuello, se sentía bien pero…

_'' _**_-no te preocupes, está vez no intentaré besarte_**_-… -tu te lo pierdes__**-….- ¿a caso deseas que te bese pulgosa?-**__…-ya quisieras tú que te permitiera besarme-…-__**entonces ¿no tengo tu permiso?**__-…-¡por supuesto que no idiota!-…-__**es mejor así-**__dijo y de repente junto sus labios con los míos…_ _fue quizá el mejor beso de mi vida, __**no deseaba que acabara**__."_

-Black.- le llamé mientras ponía mi mano sobre so hombro- c-creo que nos estamos adelantando a los hechos- dije sonrojada, el inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado en señal de no comprender, entonces señalé el sitio dónde se adivinaba la forma de su mano por debajo de la tela de mi ropa justo sobre uno de mis pechos, su cara se puso increíblemente roja, sacó su mano con afán antes de caer de espaldas al suelo, dándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-¡lo siento!- exclamó asustado, al verlo de ese modo solo pude reírme de su expresión.

-no es nada- dije yo – está bien, con el tiempo nos acostumbraremos a este tipo de _situaciones_ pero por ahora… vayamos despacio ¿te parece?-pregunté, su mirada se relajó, me dedicó una sonrisa, nuevamente se posicionó sobré mi, me dio un pequeño beso en la frente antes de tumbarse a un lado.

-por mi está bien pequeña mortal, podríamos comenzar por dormir juntos- me dijo el con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-bueno, pero si empiezas a roncar no dudaré ni un segundo en arrojarte por la ventana- le amenacé, luego ambos empezamos a reír- buenas noches- le dije mientras me cubría las mantas.

-buenas noches… cariño- me dijo el mientras se acomodaba a un lado mío, nuevamente y sin poder evitarlo mi mano viajó desde mis labios hacia mi cuello justo dónde Soul me había mordido la primera vez y entonces, por primera vez en mi vida me sentí _culpable._

* * *

**General pov**

**Miércoles 8:00 am**

La mañana comenzó sin contratiempos, todos los estudiantes ingresaban emocionados a las aulas de clase, a la hora del receso justo después de que sonara la campana todas las chicas salieron disparadas como alma que lleva el diablo rumbo a sus casilleros, ¿la razón?, todas esperaban tener al menos una rosa con el nombre de un chico que deseara llevarlas al baile, y sin dudar un segundo Liz fue la primera en salir y llegar a su casillero, al abrirlo, encontró aquello que esperaba, una cantidad ridícula de rosas todas de chicos diferentes que deseaban invitarla.

-supongo que de ti ya me lo esperaba Liz- dijo la rubia ceniza mientras recogía algunas de las rosas de Liz que habían caído al suelo por falta de espacio en su casillero.

-¿No es genial? ¿Oh~ con cual de todos iré?-preguntó la rubia mayor, con voz fingidamente melodramática, acto seguido reunió todas las rosas mirando atentamente uno a uno los nombres- no, no ,no ,no ,no ,no ,no ,no ¡no!, ¡NO! Ah joder ¡no está!- exclamó entristecida mientras de nuevo revisaba todas las rosas.

-¿Qué sucede onee-chan?- preguntó Patty que llegó después de un rato también con una gran cantidad de rosas entre manos.

-e-es que n-no entiendo, ayer tampoco vi su nombre entre las rosas que había en mi casillero- se lamentó Liz nuevamente mientras tomaba todas las rosas y las juntaba en un ramo.

-¿de que hablas?-preguntó Maka.

-oh~ es que onee-chan está esperando que le llegue una rosa de parte del chico rudo de cabello negro~ -canturreo Patty divertida.

-pues si no aparece mañana Liz, te sugiero que escojas a alguno de los que ya tienes- propuso Maka.

-de eso nada, estoy muy segura de que el me invitará- dijo Liz decidida- ¿oye Maka por que no revisas tu casillero?- preguntó esta vez la rubia al notar que la chica de coletas no se molestaba en abrir su casillero para ver las posibles invitaciones.

-es obvio con quien iré, además no creo que tenga muchas, es más creo que será igual que ayer- dijo con simpleza, en efecto la pequeña rubia de coletas no había recibido ninguna rosa de invitación el día anterior.

-vaya… aunque supongo que tienes razón, no es como si pudieras escoger otra pareja- se lamentó Liz mientras miraba con algo de tristeza a la pequeña rubia, la cual se limitaba a observar a las demás chicas en el pasillo, todas con pequeños o grandes ramos de rosas de invitación.

- y tu Patty ¿con quien irás?- preguntó Maka para evitar el incomodo silencio que se había formado.

-ara pues…- comenzó diciendo acto seguido tiró todas las rosas al aire finalmente atrapó una antes de que callera al suelo – H-Haro Mullar- dijo antes de ampliar su sonrisa.

-Hero Miller…- le corrigió Maka.

-eso Jajajaja iré con el al baile de las ¡jirafas!- dijo emocionada Patty mientras Maka y Liz se golpeaban la frente con la mano.

-Patty es el baile de inicio de curso y… ¿así es como escoges a tu pareja en cada baile?-preguntó Maka viendo con extrañeza el comportamiento de su amiga.

-así es, lo hace desde siempre, dice que así puede darle igual oportunidad a todos y conoce gente nueva- explicó Liz mientras Patty seguía jugando con su rosa.

-vaya… en fin vamos a almorzar, muero de hambre- sugirió la de coletas mientras las otras dos obedecían siguiéndola hacia la cafetería.

Luego del largo día finalmente terminaron las clases.

-Maka ¿te demoras?- preguntó Liz mientras la aludida daba un pequeño brinco en su lugar.

-algo, debo ir a la biblioteca por algunos libros, luego nos vemos, además debo ir a con Black a invitar a los Evans y a los Nakatsukasa a la cena por el compromiso- respondió Maka, la otra no dijo nada más, Maka se dirigió hacia la biblioteca tomando los libros que necesitaba, luego fijo rumbo a su casillero, para sacar algunos libros más que allí tenía, pero lo que encontró no fue lo que esperaba.

-¿una rosa?- se preguntó mientras la tomaba entre sus finos dedos, al revisarla notó que no tenía nombre, al acercarla a su nariz notó también que tenía un aroma bastante peculiar, muy diferente al de las otras rosas, sin contar que esta no era roja como las de las demás chicas, esta rosa era blanca y muy hermosa.

-Debe ser algún tipo de broma- susurró ella dispuesta de regresar la rosa a su casillero, pero de repente escuchó pasos que se encaminaban hacia ella atreves del pasillo, al girar su mirada se encontró con los ojos rojos que hacían parte de varios de sus sueños, el chico siguió de largo, pasando de ella, pero de repente el aroma peculiar, similar al de la rosa llegó a la nariz de la chica, lo desprendía Soul Evans, que caminaba sin mirar atrás, finalmente giró hacia la derecha para salir del lugar, al hacerlo le dedicó una mirada muy profunda, acompañada de una sonrisa que le robó el aliento antes de desaparecer del lugar, ella por su parte, apretó la rosa con fuerza contra su pecho, sacó los libros que necesitaba y justo antes de bajar las largas escaleras del Shibusen dejó la rosa blanca sobre uno de los barandales de la escalera antes de irse a su casa.

_Debe ser un chiste, una mala broma, ¡aliens!, pero que rayos estoy pensando es obvio que ese idiota dejó la rosa allí… pero ¿por que justo ahora?_, se preguntaba Maka una y otra vez, al no hallarle sentido a las acciones de su tormento de ojos rojos.

-Maka ¿estás lista? se nos hace tarde- gritó Black desde el piso de abajo, sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

-voy- le respondió mientras se ponía de pie y bajaba las escaleras para encontrárselo, luego de eso subieron al auto del muchacho, debían ir a la mansión de los Evans, al parecer todos los vampiros de la escuela se encontraban reunidos allí, debían ir a "invitarlos personalmente" a la cena de esta noche.

Al llegar Black aparcó el auto junto a la enorme entrada de la mansión, uno de los mayordomos se acercó de inmediato.

-señorita Albarn ¿a que debemos el honor de su visita el día de hoy?, el amo Soul no nos había anunciado de su llegada- dijo el hombre con cara de pocos amigos.

-venimos por asuntos personales, no tardaremos- respondió la rubia empleando el mismo tono de voz, el mayordomo les permitió la entrada de inmediato, al llegar a la puerta principal, Blair fue la primera en recibirlos.

-Bienvenidos a la mansión Eva… ¿Qué haces tú aquí nya~?- preguntó la peli morada al ver el rostro de la rubia.

-vengo… venimos a hablar con Soul- respondió la rubia ceniza, Blair los dejó entrar de mala gana.

-síganme les indicaré el camino- dijo la chica con complejo de gata mientras los otros dos la seguían, al llegar Blair tocó un par de veces la puerta antes de que un sutil "pase" se escuchara desde dentro –Nya~ amo Soul la pulgosa y su amigo vienen a verle- los "anunció" la chica mientras Maka la fulminaba con la mirada.

-gracias por tu trabajo sirvienta… procura recordar tu lugar- le dijo Maka, mientras Blair le daba paso para entrar haciendo una reverencia mientras decía varias malas palabras en tono bajo casi imperceptible.

El lugar al que entraron era un salón de té, tenía varios sillones de distintos tamaños de color blanco, alrededor de una pequeña mesa hecha completamente de vidrio en el centro, al fondo se apreciaba un precioso piano de cola blanco justo frente al enorme ventanal dónde se aprecia el hermoso jardín trasero.

En el sofá más grande se encontraban Harvard, Jacqueline, Soul y Tsubaki, sentados en ese orden, a la derecha se encontraba Kim en un sillón y Ox Ford en otro, frente a ellos y en el que era el sillón individual más grande se encontraba Kid, junto a el en una silla más pequeña se encontraba Crona.

* * *

**Maka **

-Buenas tardes, lamentamos haberlos interrumpido-comenzó diciendo Black en un tono de voz muy suave, algo muy raro en el.

-¿a que debemos su visita chicos?- preguntó Kid con una sonrisa amable en el rostro, todos los vampiros se encontraban bebiendo sangre en varias finas copas de cristal, observándonos con atención, dirigí mi vista a Black, el se encontraba mirando fijamente a Tsubaki, mientras sujetaba mi mano.

-n-nosotros…- comencé diciendo, pero las palabras se atoraron en mi garganta al ver nuevamente los inquisidores ojos de Soul Evans clavados en los míos, aún quiero pensar que lo que sucedió esta tarde, fue una casualidad, pero es obvio que fue el quien dejó la rosa blanca en mi casillero, de repente sentí a Black apretar mi mano con fuerza, haciéndome regresar de mis pensamientos, aclaré mi garganta, desde el principio Black y yo acordamos que sería yo quien hiciera el anunció ya que el simplemente me dijo que tenía mucho miedo de hacerlo frente a Tsubaki.

-nosotros hemos venido el día de hoy a hacerles a todos ustedes una cordial invitación a una cena en el restaurante de 5 estrellas que se encuentra en el centro de Death City- dije, los vampiros se miraron unos a otros.

-¿la razón?- Preguntó Kim mientras bebía desinteresadamente de su copa.

-la cena es para celebrar nuestro compromiso, les agradeceríamos que asistieran- concluí mientras hacía una reverencia, entonces el sonido del cristal rompiéndose llegó a mis oídos al levantar la vista pude ver la copa de Tsubaki rota en suelo y su fino vestido beige manchado del liquido color carmín, se cubrió la boca viendo fijamente a Black, el por su parte se limitó a apartar su mirada y clavarla en el suelo.

-l-lo siento iré a por Blair para q-que limpie esto y me cambiaré… permiso- dijo mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia la puerta de salida, cuando pasó junto a mi, pude escuchar claramente un sollozo que escapaba de sus labios, al levantar mi mirada todos los presentes nos veían algo sorprendidos, fijé mi mirada en la de Soul y pude ver claramente en ella una mezcla entre ira tristeza y decepción, pero a estas alturas creo que mis ojos demuestran exactamente lo mismo, luego su rostro expresó profunda ira, fue por apenas unos instantes antes de tornarse serio, frío y sin emoción alguna.

-pues… cuenten con nuestra asistencia, estaremos allí esta noche, muchas felicidades- dijo Kid, haciendo que mi mirada se dirigiera a el, mientras se acercaba a Black y a mi, puso una de sus manos sobre mi hombro y otra sobre el hombro de Black- les deseo lo mejor- dijo con una sonrisa sincera, acto seguido retomó su asiento, después de eso llegó una empleada y comenzó lentamente a recoger el cristal roto del suelo y a limpiar los rastros de sangre.

-en ese caso gracias por su atención, si nos disculpan debemos irnos- dije yo mientras hacía una reverencia que Black acompañó, luego salimos de esa habitación con rumbo a la salida, justo cuando estábamos en el umbral de la puerta.

-Albarn- escuché a Soul llamarme, me giré evitando verlo a los ojos.

-¿q-que sucede?- pregunté con la mirada gacha.

-¿podemos hablar un momento a solas?- preguntó, vi que se encontraba mirando a Black, que también lo miraba con rencor.

-y-yo-

-Está bien Maka, habla con el mientras yo voy por el auto- me dijo Black, acto seguido soltó mi mano saliendo de la enorme mansión, tan apenas estuvo fuera de nuestro rango de visión Soul me sujetó con fuerza de la muñeca, y me guío hasta una pequeña puerta que conectaba con un armario, después de hacerme entrar allí cerró la puerta y puso ambos brazos alrededor de cabeza, me miró fijamente a los ojos, como esperando a que dijera algo, a que peleara.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunté nerviosa, la situación no daba para menos, quizá debí ponerme a la defensiva y golpearlo para después salir huyendo del lugar, pero no podía, estaba muy asustada para hacerlo.

-Maka… - comenzó diciendo mientras acercaba su nariz a mi cuello, para luego susurrar en mi oído- ¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste?-me preguntó, al sentir su aliento chocar contra mi piel largue un suspiro, luego se separo de mi cuello y me miró fijamente a los ojos, comenzó a acercar sus labios a los míos.

-n-no se de que hablas- dije de inmediato mientras corría mi rostro para evitar ese beso que el deseaba darme -y-yo tengo que irme, permiso joven Evans- concluí mientras salía como alma que lleva que lleva el diablo rumbo al auto de Black que me esperaba justo en la entrada, subí en seguida partimos de regreso a casa, al llegar Free nos recibió con una amplia sonrisa.

-Muy bien chicos, creo que cada vez mejoran más en esto del compromiso, si anoche durmieron juntos… pero con calma muchachos aún no es tiempo de que tengan hijos- dijo divertido, Black y yo nos pusimos completamente rojos, Ángela corrió hacia nosotros para luego empezar a bailar a nuestro alrededor cantando.

-Black y Maka sentados en un árbol dándose B-E-S-I-T-O-S~~- cantaba mientras una sonrisa aún más amplia que la de Free adornaba su rostro.

Esto es lo mejor, parece que desde anoche la tensión en nuestro hogar disminuyó drásticamente, lo que en realidad me alegra por que estoy haciendo lo correcto, así es como deben ser las cosas, este es mi deber.

_Pero no mi deseo._

* * *

y eso es todo~

le Aclaraciones

1. El pijama de Crona... es uno de esos pijamas antiguos, largos y de telas finas, que parecen vestidos.

2. Creo que no había mencionado esto antes lo que considero un gran error de mi parte y lo siento D:, el uniforme del Shibusen es el mismo que usa Spartoi.

* * *

Ahora contestaré sus reviews *-*

Dianalovesrock17: aquí el capitulo que tanto querías asdfsad xD espero que lo disfrutes... Nos comerán a todos ! D:. gracias por tu review :)

Gisselle Lee Evans: me alegro que te guste la historia, lamento no publicar tan seguido como quisiera pero.. culpa a mi comoda camita ella me ama y casi no me deja salir al compu a escribir TwT jajaja gracias por leer la historia :)

Rebeca 18: lol aquí la respuesta a todas tus preguntas xd, espero que disfrutes el capi :D

Bell Star: si se van a casar! tenemos que discutir lo de Wakfu asdfasd amo a Yugo! :D jajaja a todas nos gusta el MakaxBlack solo que es como un fetiche momentaneo antes de que se convierta en SoMa xd... entonces ya sabes come tus verduras antes de que ellas te coman a ti D': ... gracias por tu constante apoyo ewe espero que te guste el capi :3

Yuki-chan22: pues si soy muy malota y los comprometo buajajaj xD... aquí esta lo que sucedió con Cronita ¬w¬... y no te preocupes, cuando me conecto desde mi celu el martirio es el mismo, la tecnología me atropella TwT, espero que te gustara el capi :B

Saeko-Evans:Gracias por el constante apoyo :3 al parecer Kid la está cuidando mejor que bien ¬w¬ pillines xD, y pues creo que ya viste (leiste) la cara de Soulcito pobresito xd, espero que te gustara :*

Izzy-chan: Yisus! jajaja de verdad casi te cortas? creo que mis fics te ponen masoquista asdasdfasd xD ok no me alegro de que te encante mi historia... o/o y-yo también te encanto? jajaja ahh como escritora okay todo en orden xD jaja tus reviews siempre me hacen reír gracias por leer y espero que te guste este capi :3

Shald120: jajaj aquí la conti, gracias por leer :)

* * *

Ahora... Dudas? Consternaciones? Yo se las resuelvo :D, ya saben lo que deben hacer, recuerden sus reviews me inspiran y mr ayudan a crecer como escritora.

An-chan nya~~


	9. La cena

Ola k asen? :'D

*la persiguen con antorchas*

asdfgfdsa lo siento en verdad T-T sé que tarde miles de siglos... Estúpida y sensual universidad si van a incendiar algo que sea ese edificio del demonio e.e

IMPORTANTE:

Mis queridas lectoras, en serio pido muchas disculpas por tardarme tanto en actualizar este fic, creo que fueron casi 6 meses sin saber que carajos pasó, y si me odian están en todo su derecho :c, pero en verdad ando realmente ocupada y no me queda tiempo ni para respirar, avisaré de una vez que este fic tendrá unos pocos capítulos mas contará como el final de la "primera temporada" luego continuaré subiendo más capítulos bajo otro nombre, he de avisar que probablemente la segunda temporada contenga Lemon, aunque no será demasiado fuerte, adicional a esto estoy escribiendo otro fic, cuando este terminado lo subiré :B, recuerden que ustedes son lo más importante así que me esforzaré mucho para darle un final de primera temporada muy digno :3, quisiera poder prometerles que actualizaré pronto pero no estoy segura solo puedo pedirles que me tengan paciencia.

Ahora lo de siempre...

Disaclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece *llora en un rincón* es de Atsushi Ohkubo.

y sin más las dejo con la lectura :B

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

**La Cena**

* * *

"_me pregunto, si todas las estrellas no estarán iluminadas para que cada uno finalmente pueda encontrar la suya"_

'El Principito'

* * *

El inicio de la cena se dio con naturalidad, los presentes elegantemente vestidos entraban uno a uno al enorme restaurante de 5 estrellas que se ubicaba en el centro de la cuidad, ya eran las 8 de la noche para cuando todos se encontraban reunidos con el fin de felicitar a la recién comprometida pareja, Maka se encontraba vestida con un sencillo pero bonito vestido blanco, le llegaba apenas por debajo de las rodillas, llevaba el cabello suelto con una diadema de flores para adornarlo; Black se encontraba junto a ella con aquel smoking que tanto detestaba, sentados en la mesa principal junto con los demás lideres de clanes.

Al final la cena resultó convirtiéndose en un improvisado baile, ya eran las 11:30 de la noche, Black y Maka miraban con cierto aburrimiento a todos los presentes bailar y reír.

-Maka… me quiero ir- comentó Black mientras se hundía cada vez más en su asiento, ella se encontraba jugando distraídamente con su cabello.

-También yo… nadie está viendo… ¿Nos vamos?-preguntó Maka, Black se levantó de su lugar extendiéndole una mano a ella, y a hurtadillas se colaron hasta finalmente dar con una pequeña puerta trasera.

Una vez fuera, Maka se estiró haciendo sonar un poco los huesos de su espalda, se quitó los zapatos sintiendo el césped levemente húmedo bajo sus pies, Black se despojó del saco y la chaqueta, le tomó la mano a Maka para salir corriendo, cruzar la calle hasta llegar al parque de la plaza, Black soltó a Maka para subir ágilmente hasta un poste de luz.

-¡Idiota bájate de ahí alguien podría verte!- le regaño la rubia.

-No hay problema, aquí solo hay tiendas y todas están cerradas, los únicos que pueden vernos son los que están dentro así que relájate un poco cielito- comentó divertido Black, acto seguido bajó de un salto hasta quedar junto a la rubia.

-supongo que tienes razón… - comentó la rubia, pero antes de seguir hablando Black la jalo con fuerza para comenzar a correr juntos, subiendo en las barras y demás juegos del parque, haciendo acrobacias que harían pensar a cualquiera que eran acróbatas profesionales de un circo.

Mientras tanto, por la puerta principal del restaurante se asomaron Soul y Tsubaki, el albino encendió un cigarrillo para luego darle una profunda calada, la pelinegra, respiraba con tranquilidad el aire frio de la noche, escucharon unas risas a lo lejos, ambos se giraron a ver, sus ojos se toparon con Black y Maka jugando divertidos, totalmente ajenos al hecho de que tenían espectadores.

Soul chasqueó la lengua molesto, les dio la espalda de nuevo y continuó fumando con tranquilidad, Tsubaki, en cambio, no podía apartar la mirada, y es que le daba algo de envidia que se vieran tan felices, no es que ella no fuera feliz con la vida que tenía ahora, tenía una casa hermosa, una familia que la amaba y un novio maravilloso, pero nunca pudo sentirse plena.

-¿Tsubaki estás bien?- preguntó el albino, haciendo que la aludida diera un pequeño brinco en su lugar, sacándola bruscamente de sus pensamientos.

-si, estoy bien no tienes de que preocuparte- respondió con tranquilidad Tsubaki con una tenue sonrisa adornándole el rostro.

Las risas se hicieron mas fuertes haciendo que de nuevo los vampiros se giraran a verlos, Maka se encontraba sobre el poste de luz en el que Black había subido antes, haciendo equilibrio apoyada en solo uno de sus pies.

-Salta, tu dios evitará tu caída- gritó Black desde abajo, extendiendo los brazos hacia ella, la rubia dudó un momento antes de finalmente saltar, en efecto Black la atrapó sin problemas, al hacerlo se tumbó en el césped junto a ella mientras la abrazaba suavemente por la cintura.

Entre risas, Black, que se encontraba bajo Maka, comenzó a incorporarse, ella imitó su acción, sin dejar de abrazarse en ningún momento y, bajo la atenta mirada de los vampiros, se fundieron en un beso, largo y profundo cargado de sentimientos de cariño.

Mientras tanto en la entrada, Tsubaki y Soul no salían de su asombro, la pelinegra apartó la mirada con rapidez, Soul en cambio continuaba observando, atento, con el pecho oprimido y la mirada cargada de ira.

-¿Qué hacen aquí afuera?- la pregunta los sacó de sus pensamientos, era Kim, acompañada de Ox, Jacqueline y Harvard.

-N-nada, solo salimos a tomar un poco de aire- se excusó Tsubaki, dándose un poco de aire con el abanico que tenía entre su kimono.

-Pero que vulgar- comentó Kim mirando a los licántropos en medio del parque.

-Creo que es muy romántico, después de todo se van a casar- comentó esta vez Jaqueline, con una tenue sonrisa en el rostro, mientras sujetaba con fuerza el brazo de su prometido.

Cuando Maka y Black se separaron, lo primero que notaron fue el fuerte aroma a sangre, se giraron en dirección a la entrada del restaurante, para darse cuenta de que los vampiros observaban atentos, el aroma a sangre se debía a las copas que tenían entre manos Kim, Jaqueline Ox y Harvard, al ver a Soul, Maka se levantó con rapidez, se acomodó el vestido y ayudó a Black a arreglarse.

Black observó con detenimiento a Tsubaki, ella mantenía la vista fija en el suelo, evitando mirarlo, por la vergüenza y el miedo, no se atrevía mover un solo musculo.

Rojo y verde se encontraron, en una guerra silenciosa, en la que ninguno de los quería ceder, pero tal batalla fue interrumpida por la voz chillona que tanto detestaba la rubia.

-El hecho de que estén comprometidos no les da derecho a hacer semejante espectáculo- dijo Kim, con un tono de voz lo suficientemente alto para que los lobos la escucharan, Maka gruñó para sus adentros, mientras Black le tomaba un hombro, ella se giró a verlo, el negó lentamente con la cabeza.

En efecto lo último que necesitaban era un enfrentamiento, la situación actual era bastante delicada y el pacto de neutralidad debía mantenerse intacto.

Maka buscó sus zapatos, se los puso y caminó lentamente hacia la entrada del restaurante, acompañada de su prometido, con paso lento y cauteloso, pero de repente Black y Maka se quedaron completamente estáticos, giraron bruscamente en dirección a las calles frente al restaurante, los vampiros notaron aquella acción tan extraña, con la vista tan desarrollada que poseían notaron sombras moviéndose con rapidez entre los edificios.

Tsubaki aún se encontraba viendo el piso, sumida en sus pensamientos, como quien se ahoga en un océano de memorias, en un movimiento que duró menos que un parpadeo Black se puso frente a ella, deteniendo la flecha que se dirigía hacia ella, rompiéndola con facilidad, Tsubaki y los demás vampiros no salían de su asombro.

-Maka- comenzó diciendo Black con completa calma, la mirada seria y fija al frente.

-Lo sé- dijo ella.

-¿Qué son?- preguntó Harvard, poniendo lentamente a Jaqueline tras de si.

-Demonios- dijo Maka con voz firme.

-¿Pero como?- preguntó Kim.

-No están solos- dijo Soul, tirando su cigarrillo al suelo y pisándolo. -hay brujas con ellos- concluyó todos se miraron unos a otros.

-Se acercan rápido ¡den aviso ahora!- gritó desesperada Maka, debido al encierro dentro del restaurante, los aromas de exterior no entraba al lugar.

Kim entró como alma que lleva el diablo al restaurante, todos se encontraban bailando y chalando amenamente.

-Su atención por favor- gritó Kim, la música se detuvo de inmediato. – Señor Eibon, Shinigami-sama… Demonios y brujas se acercan a este punto a gran velocidad- dijo ella alarmada.

Shinigami se levantó de su asiento de inmediato, Eibon imitó su acción, todos salieron de inmediato del lugar, afuera Maka se encontraba con los ojos cerrados en total concentración.

-Maka, ¿Cuántos son y a que distancia?- preguntó Eibon mientras ponía una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la chica.

-Un aproximado de 85, no, 87 demonios y 88 brujas en total, están organizados en escuadrones de 7, para un total de 25 escuadrones, estarán frente a nosotros en aproximadamente 8 minutos- dijo Maka, finalmente abrió los ojos, Black, Ángela y Free la miraban con una sonrisa que desbordaba orgullo, todos los demás presentes la miraban sorprendidos.

-¿Como es que sabes eso?- preguntó Kim asombrada.

- Lo he visto, mis predicciones nunca fallan- dijo ella con la mirada seria, la vampira la miró despectiva pero no dijo nada más.

Eibon y Shinigami se miraron el uno al otro sin decir palabra, todos se encontraban nerviosos y a la expectativa, era la primera vez que se presentaba una situación así desde las épocas de guerra.

-Todos pongan mucha atención, sé que no estábamos preparados para una situación de este calibre, pero no hay opción, licántropos tomen su verdadera forma y no la cambiarán hasta nueva orden, Vampiros agudicen sus sentidos, en posición de ataque y sin piedad, nobles de ambas especies, los quiero formando una línea en la delantera, cooperen unos con otros, este es el momento para ver que tan fuerte es la amistad formada entre nosotros con el pasar de los siglos- dijo Eibon, con voz firme.

Todos obedecieron de inmediato, los licántropos presentes se transformaron uno a uno, los lideres de clanes de hicieron al frente junto con los vampiros de más alto rango acompañándolos, lo licántropos normales se hicieron en la parte trasera, Mifune, que aún no se había transformado, miraba atento a Maka y a Black, junto a Free en la línea delantera, el se encontraba frente a Ángela, ella se sostenía de el completamente asustada.

-Mifune tengo miedo- expresó la niña entre sollozos.

-Yo siempre te protegeré, al igual que Free, Maka y Black, ellos estarán al frente velando por tu seguridad- le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa cálida.

-Mifune-san, Blair, ustedes dos llévense a todos los niños de este lugar, ponedlos a salvo en mi mansión, infórmenle a los empleados de la situación a ellos no debe pasarles nada ¿entendido?- dijo Shinigami en una orden, con una voz sería, completamente diferente a la que todos se habían acostumbrado a escuchar.

-Si señor- dijeron los dos al unísono, tomando uno a uno a los niños que se encontraban en el grupo, ellos y otros empleados de bajo rango tomaron todos los autos que pudieron para escapar junto con los pequeños.

-Kid yo me quedaré contigo- expresó Crona cuando llego junto al pelinegro.

-No lo hagas, si hay demonios lo más probable es que vengan por ti, yo me encargo vete- respondió el pelinegro.

-p-pero –y-yo soy…tu-

-Tú no eres nada más aparte de mi comida, el hecho de que estés aquí solo me es un estorbo, vete junto con los demás niños y empleados, te veré en cuanto acabe con esta molestia- dijo el pelinegro con voz severa.

Crona entonces agachó la mirada impotente, sabía que no podía hacer mucho en una lucha, de hecho nada, la última vez que había estado en medio de una se había salvado de puro milagro, entonces la chica corrió lo más que dieron que sus piernas junto a Clare y las demás empleadas de la mansión de Kid, subieron en uno de los autos y se fueron.

En ese momento el aroma a azufre era completamente insoportable, era tan fuerte que incluso los vampiros lo sentían con completa facilidad.

-Llegó el momento- dijo Shinigami poniéndose en frente de todos los presentes.

-Así es- le secundó Eibon, se paró junto a el y en seguida tomó su forma de lobo, entonces fue obvia la diferencia entre el y los demás de su especie, era un lobo de mucho más tamaño que los demás, con el pelaje completamente blanco tenía dos colas, y de cada una de sus patas se deprendía fuego de color azul.

El color de las llamas del licántropo más antiguo no pasó desapercibido por los demás de su especie que de inmediato centraron su atención en Maka, la cual se encontraba en estado de shock.

_-Free, ¿Por qué…?-_ comenzó preguntando Maka, el aludido dio un pequeño gruñido como respuesta.

_-te lo explicaré todo cuando esto termine, por ahora procura no morir, lo mismo para ti para Black-_ respondió Free aún con la vista al frente.

En seguida de las sombras comenzaron a parecer los demonios uno a uno, despedían una aroma putrefacto, con algunas de sus extremidades transformadas en armas, en las alturas se podían apreciar a las brujas sobre sus escobas mirando atentas, esperando.

-Pero mira nada más, es la vampirita de la última vez, me sorprende que sigas viva linda, aunque deberías agradecernos que te quitamos ese horrible peso de encima- dijo una de las brujas mirando a Jaqueline, la pelinegra apretó sus puños con tal fuerza que salía sangre de sus palmas y sus nudillos se tornaron blancos.

-Medusa…- siseó la joven vampira mirando a la aludida con odio profundo.

De repente unas suaves carcajadas inundaron el pesado silencio que se había formado, la risa de una mujer era la que se escuchaba, los demonios hicieron un espacio en medio para permitir el paso a la autora de aquellas sutiles risas, una mujer alta de excelente figura, cabello negro al igual que el color de su vestido caminaba en medio de aquellos demonios con extrema naturalidad y elegancia, tras ella había alguien más, un hombre, parecía tener unos 19 o 20 años a lo mucho, llevaba puestas varias camisas y bufandas que cubrían por completo su rostro.

-Arachne, Ashura, ¿Por qué será que esto no me sorprende?- dijo Shinigami con voz sarcástica.

-Es bueno verte después de tanto tiempo querido, ¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó Arachne con una sonrisa cual gato de Cheshire adornándole el rostro.

-Eso no es lo importante, la pregunta es ¿Por qué están los dos juntos?-preguntó Shinigami.

La bruja líder se acercó a aquel poderoso demonio, rodeándolo con sus brazos por la espalda, su sonrisa se ensanchó cada vez más, mientras las miradas incrédulas de la mayoría de los presentes se centraban en ellos.

-Veras querido, le he prometido a Ashura que lo protegería de todo aquello a lo que teme, si me prestaba sus tropas para acabar contigo, por cierto… Maka Albarn, hace tiempo que no te veía niña ¿Cuánto ha pasado? 7 u 8 décadas desde la última vez que te vi, estás muy grande- concluyó la bruja.

Todos observaban callados, con los ojos abiertos como platos a la joven mujer lobo, ella hacía lo mismo viendo a la bruja fijamente, ella nunca en su vida la había visto, entonces ¿Por qué sabía su nombre?, las preguntas acosaban a la chica en su mente una tras otra, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos bruscamente.

-¡Lo sabia!- gritó Kim- Eres una traidora Maka Albarn- Gritó señalando a la aludida, ella intentó regresar a su forma humana para poder explicarse, pero…

_-Que ni se te ocurra Maka-_ le dijo Eibon mientras la miraba con severidad, la rubia se encogió en su lugar sin saber que hacer.

-Kim, ¡cállate! Solo empeoras las cosas- le gritó Soul hecho una furia.

Arachne continuaba riendo, la situación se tornó tal cual era su deseo, un chasquido de sus dedos fue el detonante, los demonios y las brujas que habían permanecido pasivos hasta el momento, iniciaron su ataque, completamente organizado, como había predicho Maka.

Los demonios y las brujas avanzaron con velocidad, Shinigami y Eibon permanecieron completamente estáticos, para sorpresa de todos ninguno de los dos parecía inmutarse.

_-Black, ya sabes lo que debes hacer-_ dijo con claridad Eibon, Black asintió dando dos pasos al frente, todos miraban atentos, Black se paró firmemente aferrando sus garras en el suelo con fuerza, respiró profundamente y entonces…

Se detuvo, todo alrededor de el se quedó completamente estático, las brujas en el aire, las aves que huían del peligro inminente, todo se había detenido, Black caminó calmadamente hasta tocar a Eibon y Shinigami, ellos a su vez tocaban a los que se encontraban a su alrededor, uno a uno fueron recuperando el movimiento, vampiros y lobos miraban asombrados a su alrededor con gran asombro a lo que tenían ante sus ojos.

-Entonces ese era su poder- comentó Soul a Tsubaki mientras ella aún continuaba mirando a su alrededor como si se encontrara en aquel lugar por vez primera.

-Detener el tiempo… es increíble- comentó entonces la pelinegra mirando asombrada al licántropo autor de tal acto.

-Muy bien todos saben lo que deben hacer, háganlo lo más rápido posible, tenemos la ventaja del factor sorpresa, tienen 5 minutos- dijo Shinigami.

Todos acataron la orden de inmediato, prepararon sus mejores golpes, derribando al enemigo en el acto, Black se encontraba en medio del campo de batalla, respirando despacio, Maka se encontraba a su lado en estado de alerta, habiendo acabado con al menos el setenta por ciento del enemigo en pie, cuando Black no pudo más con el poder liberado se dejó caer agotado, su forma lobuna se perdió al instante y se encontraba inconsciente.

Los demonios y brujas restantes vieron asombrados a sus compañeros caídos, para ellos había sucedido en un parpadeo, Arachne hecha una furia lanzó un hechizo rápido con el cual pudo permitir escape a sus tropas en pie para dar retirada a aquella batalla perdida, dejando así morir a sus compañeros caídos allí como si se tratasen de simples peones insignificantes en un juego de ajedrez.

Maka se encontraba, ya en su forma humana, auxiliando a Black, mientras los demás se encargaban de los demonios y brujas restantes allí, luego de un rato, algunos licántropos se dedicaron a ir tras el enemigo que había logrado escapar del lugar, algunos de los restantes se encargaron de recoger los cadáveres y reparar los daños, asegurándose de hacer ver como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Después de aquello todos regresaron a sus hogares, aún con un mal sabor en la boca, Maka era juzgada por los ojos de todos los vampiros y algunos de los suyos, no era para menos, aunque ella asegurase no conocer a aquella bruja.

Cuando Maka, Black y Free regresaron a su hogar, Mifune y Ángela los recibieron con efusividad, despúes de todo la preocupación era indescriptible, aún así a pesar de la victoria sobre el enemigo, el ambiente se sentía pesado, nadie dijo nada más y cada uno se encerró en su habitación esperando al día siguiente dónde se discutiría lo sucedido anteriormente.

* * *

Al día siguiente, antes de ir a la escuela, se reunieron todos en el salón de juicios, los ojos estaban posados sobre Maka Albarn, que se encontraba en el centro del lugar, la noche anterior Free se había negado a contestar sus preguntas, y todos parecían juzgarla con la mirada.

-Silencio todos- gritó Eibon al entrar a la sala, tras él, el señor de la muerte caminaba en silencio analizando la situación, tomaron asiento en sus lugares, nadie decía absolutamente nada, tampoco sabían que podrían decir, solo observaban en silencio.

-¡Es una traidora!- gritó Kim de repente, las miradas se dirigieron entonces a ella. –Fue ella quien llamó a los demonios y las brujas, por eso la tal Arachne la conocía- sentenció- Todos comenzaron a murmurar.

-Eso no tiene sentido, de ser así simplemente se hubiera quedado callada sin advertir nada a nadie- le contradijo Black desde su lugar.

-Pudo usarlo para encubrirse, como una coartada- continuó la chica de cabello rosado, todos observaban en silencio sacando sus propias conclusiones.

Maka seguía en medio de la sala, sintiendo como las miradas de todos los presentes perforaban su cuerpo era casi doloroso.

-Coartada o no- comenzó diciendo Soul mientras todas la miradas se dirigían a el- Maka Albarn dio aviso a tiempo a cerca del ataque, colaboró con nosotros y gracias a ella estamos con vida, si la bruja Arachne le conocía o no, no podemos saberlo, quizá mintió para ponernos a unos en contra de otros y si Maka dice que no conoce a esa bruja… yo le creo, además el hecho de hacer una reunión de este tipo para incriminarla es algo completamente ridículo y fuera de lugar, pienso que tenemos cosas más importantes de la cuales ocuparnos- concluyó mirando de reojo a la chica en medio del salón la cual le sonreía tímidamente.

Maka gesticuló un tímido gracias con los labios, sin pronunciar palabra, mientras miraba al albino a los ojos, con una mirada llena de gratitud, que brillaba demasiado, una mirada que conmovió al joven vampiro en lo más profundo de su ser, algo se removió dentro de el… algo que se sentía muy cálido.

-Maka Albarn… regresa a tu lugar por favor- pidió Shinigami desde su aliento.

Maka asintió levente antes de caminar cuidando sus pasos de regreso al lugar que le correspondía en las sillas del estrado, el silencio reinó por unos minutos, Eibon se puso de pie, y camino hasta quedar en medio de la sala.

-Vampiros, lobos, con lo que ha sucedido anoche nos damos cuenta de que los días de paz están terminando, debemos permanecer unidos, porque no es secreto para ninguno de nosotros que una gran guerra está próxima, debemos prepararnos- su voz resonaba por todo el lugar haciendo eco, todos los presentes escuchaban atentos, hizo una larga pausa –Compañeros, lo más probable es que se libre una guerra prolongada como la que sucedió hace aproximadamente 900 años- concluyó.

Maka vio a Free tensarse en su lugar al igual que vampiros como Asuza y Stein, era obvio, ellos habían participado en aquella guerra, los recuerdos debían ser terriblemente dolorosos.

-esto es todo, pueden regresar- concluyó Shinigami.

Todos salieron del lugar, el aire se sentía pesado, a pesar de que se había ganado la primera de lo que probablemente serían muchas batallas, era obvio que todos sentían miedo, de revivir aquellos recuerdos del pasado, pero era inevitable.

Cuando Maka Albarn entró al salón de clases los vampiros la miraron con repudio, a pesar de todo, sentían que no podían confiar en ella, tomó su asiento como de costumbre, Black decidió quedarse en casa hasta recuperarse por completo de la abismal perdida de energía que tuvo en batalla.

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, Maka se encontraba completamente sola la hora del almuerzo, estuvo de acuerdo cuando incluso los de su especie le pidieron distancia, aún los alegatos de Liz no sirvieron para nada, entonces se halló sola en la azotea de la escuela, mirando el cielo, hasta que sin quererlo se quedó dormida.

* * *

**Maka **

"_me encontraba en un lugar que se asemejaba a un jardín, estaba lleno de flores y había mucha gente vestida de negro…_

-_Es realmente una perdida lamentable…- decía una mujer_

_-Kami y Spirit, esperemos que nada malo le pase a la pequeña- dijo otro hombre_

_-¿por cierto quien se hará cargo de la niña?- preguntaron_

_-Maka… he encontrado a la persona que se hará cargo de ti a partir de ahora, el es Free y será tu nuevo tutor- me dijo ese hombre viejo que vestía siempre tan extraño._

_-¿Nuevo… tutor? ¿Dónde está mi mami?-_

_-lo siento Maka… tu madre ya no está más con nosotros-_

_-pero… hay algo importante que debo decirle… algo que he visto… no quiero a nadie nuevo quiero mi mami- exigía yo._

_-¿Quién habrá sido el culpable de dejar a la pobre niña sin madre?- susurraban._

_-se dice que fueron los Evans-_

_-¿Esos vampiros? pensé que no llegarían a tal extremo-_

_-Evans… Evans, Evans, Evans, Evans, EVANS! Asesinos…- pensaba una y otra vez, esas dos palabras para mi siempre irían juntas… sin importar que…_

_-Maka… ¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste?-_

_-Soul…_

_-Maka… Maka"_

* * *

-Maka, Oye Maka despierta- dijeron cerca de mi, lentamente abrí los ojos… la cabeza me dolía horrores, aquel sueño fue muy extraño, no había tenido sueños a cerca de mis padres desde hacia mucho tiempo, aquello que se suponía debía decirle a mi madre…, al abrir los ojos me encontré con unos inquisidores ojos rojos que me observaban.

-¿Soul? ¿Que haces aquí?- pregunté

-Te buscaba… yo quería hablar contigo- dijo suavemente mientras apartaba algunos cabellos de mi rostro, fue entonces que noté que me encontraba recostada en sus piernas, en ese momento reaccioné y me levanté con extrema rapidez, antes de poder correr muy lejos el sujetó mi brazo con fuerza y me obligó mirarlo, sus ojos tenían algo un poco extraño que no supe reconocer.

-Lo digo en serio Maka debemos hablar-

-No hay nada de que hablar Evans-

-Es una manera muy fría de llamarme cuando hace apenas unos segundos me llamabas entre sueños- dijo con sorna y mi rostro probablemente se asemejaba a los tomates.

-Y-yo no te llamaba ¡idiota!-grité tratando de soltar mi brazo de su agarre, entonces en un rápido movimiento me hizo caer al piso, posicionándose sobre mi , puso mis manos sobre mi cabeza sujetando mis muñecas con fuerza, pero sin llegar a lastimarme, luego de estar unos 10 minutos así deje de forcejear.

-¿Cuándo sucedió lo de tu compromiso?- preguntó de repente.

-Eso no te importa-

-Solo dímelo mujer-

-Fue el viernes de la semana pasada- dije suavemente, tenerlo tan cerca me ponía nerviosa y se me iba la voz.

-El viernes. Pero ese día tu y yo… - dijo y quedó inconcluso, buscaba con desesperación mis ojos, los cerré con fuerza para evitar verlo, no quería, simplemente ya no podía más con esto-Mírame Maka-. Exigió con voz tan severa que no pude evitar encontrar mis ojos con los suyos, tan apenas lo hice juntó sus labios con los míos, me removí incómoda, pero no pude evitar ceder despúes de algunos instantes, el soltó mis manos y yo las enredé en su cabello, casi queriendo fundirme con el, la razón de aquello era desconocida para mi, y mis acciones carecían de lógica como los desenfrenados latidos de mi loco corazón, sentía que en cualquier momento podría morir de felicidad , luego de un rato se separó de mi, bajó lentamente hasta mi cuello, entonces sentí sus colmillos penetrando mi piel, comenzó a beber de mi sangre, no me opuse, pero parecía no querer detenerse y comenzaba a marearme

-Soul… basta- dije mientras empujaba levemente su hombro, el no reaccionaba -Soul es en serio me estoy mareando- dije mientras empujaba con más fuerza.- Soul ¡detente!- grité mientras le daba una fuerte patada, en seguida se separó de mi cayendo de bruces al suelo, me levanté tan rápido como pude, mala idea, en cuanto lo hice mis piernas flaquearon haciendo que me golpeara con fuerza la cadera, un quejido escapó de mis labios mientras sujetaba con fuerza mi cuello, la sangre no dejaba de salir.

-Maka lo siento- dijo Soul mientras se acercaba a mi, su boca y su camisa estaban manchadas de sangre, trató de apartar mi mano de mi cuello, debido a la perdida de sangre estaba muy débil así que lo logró fácilmente, en seguida lamió profundamente las heridas de mi cuello, cuando se detuvo, pasé mi mano en el lugar que me había mordido, mi piel se sentía completamente normal, no había cicatrices o marcas.

-Perdóname Maka… de verdad lo siento- decía Soul entre miles de disculpas mientras se aferraba a mi con fuerza. Apenas un par de minutos después cuando sentí que podía moverme de nuevo me separé de el con brusquedad, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que había sentido verdadero miedo, y estaba segura de que cuando le miré el pudo percibirlo por que apartó la mirada en seguida, algo frustrada corrí hacia el salón de clases, pero en lo s pasillos tropecé con alguien.

-Lo lamento- dije en seguida, frente a mi se encontraba Liz sobándose la cabeza mientras a un lado Patty reía como si el mundo fuera a acabar.

-¿Maka por que corrías así?, estás pálida como si hubieras visto un fantasma- Comentó Liz mientras me ayudaba a levantarme.

-Podría decirse que si…- comenté al aire.

-Bien puedes contarme sobre tus encuentros sobrenaturales luego ahora quiero que me acompañes- me dijo Liz con voz decidida mientras tomaba una de las mangas de mi saco y me arrastraba por el pasillo.

-¿A dónde me llevas?- pregunté mientras intentaba seguirle el paso.

-Mañana es el baile, quiero ver si "esa" rosa ya está en mi casillero- dijo Liz felizmente mientras continuábamos corriendo.

Finalmente llegamos al sitio que correspondía a s casillero, al llegar nuevamente estaba lleno de rosas, las tomo todas mientras miraba atentamente los nombres de quienes la invitaban, la sonrisa en su rostro se perdió lentamente, puso de nuevo las rosas en su casillero mientras cerraba la puerta del mismo con notorio enojo.

-No está…- dijo mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza, tomó aire- no importa, ya veré con quien iré a ese baile- concluyó Liz.

En seguida el timbre que anunciaba el fin del almuerzo resonó en la escuela, todas caminamos rumbo a nuestras correspondientes clases, al entrar al salón Liz se sentó a mi lado sin importar las miradas que le enviaban algunos de nuestros "compañeros", mantuve mi vista fija en mi pupitre todo el tiempo, no quería ver a Soul, ni a nadie.

-¡Oye Elisabeth!- todos dirigimos la mirada a la fuente de aquel grito, era Ragnarock, al notar esto el endureció la mirada -¿Qué tanto miran partida de inútiles? yo la llamé a ella- aclaró haciendo que la mayoría apartara la mirada, yo continué observándolo fijamente, algo de ese chico realmente me hacía dudar, cuando el dirigió su mirada a mi sentí un escalofrío recorrerme la columna, Liz corrió hacia el, intercambiaron algunas palabras.

El profesor no tardó en aparecer, cuando Liz regresó junto a mi su sonrisa podría verse a kilómetros, en seguida tomó una de las hojas de su cuaderno más bonito, movió ágilmente el bolígrafo color rosa entre sus manos mientras escribía con aquella envidiable caligrafía algunas palabras que luego me mostró.

"Me ha invitado al BAILE ¡me quiero morir!"

Al leer aquello abrí los ojos con desmesura mientras la miraba incrédula, ella asentía con fervor mientras sonreía ampliamente, entonces tomé el papel entre mis manos y escribí una respuesta.

"¿por que no te ha dado una rosa entonces?"

Ella miró el papel con una mueca de disgusto.

"Dice que le parece demasiado cursi, que prefiere hacerlo en persona"

La miré incrédula ella se limitó a encogerse de hombros, entonces no pregunté nada más, el final de las clases llegó finalmente, salí tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permitieron, al llegar a casa Black se encontraba jugando con Ángela en la sala.

-¿Que tal fue?- preguntó Black mientras cargaba a Ángela sobre sus hombros.

-Tan malo como esperaba- le respondí yo, el pareció enojarse.

-Mañana les romperé todos los dientes a esos vampiritos estirados- dijo con enojo.

- no importa, ya pasará-

-¿Has hablado con Free a cerca de lo que pasó? –

-No, siempre me evade, se lo preguntaré en cuanto pueda-

-como quieras muñeca- me dijo Black antes de depositar un beso corto en mi frente- y prepárate ese baile será lo mejor- concluyó mientras me guiñaba un ojo, yo simplemente sonreí.

Así que… el baile, por alguna razón sentía que algo allí cambiaría _todo_.

* * *

Tachan~... bien eso es todo por ahora ._. por favor no me maten D:

bien ahora responderé sus reviews, saben es la primera vez que recibo tantos me hacen sentir alagada ^/^ :ohstopityou: xD

: Me alegra que te haya gustado el momento Black/Maka, he de confesar que fue un poco raro escribirlo xD, por eso me es más fácil escribir SoMa :B, espero que hayas disfrutado este capitulo, jajajaj no te preocupes no pienso que seas una pervertida-acosadora-sexual-gay o.o ¿con pelo en dónde? jajajajajaja xD Gracias por tu review :3

Yuki-chan22: jajaja esos hombres son unos loquillos andan de ganosos xD me alegro que sigas la historia y espero que disfrutes este capitulo, te mando un abrazo de oso.

Bell Star: Bell-chan Gracias por tu sensual review :B jajja Wakfu es lo mejor del mundo 3, jajaja todos son unos amores *w* jajaj 3 novios ... si deben aprender a compartir xD, yo lo haría si fueran esos tres... GRACIAS siempre por tus reviews que me hacer reír como desquiciada *inserte risa de light yagami* también te mando mucho besitos :*

Saeko Evans:Soul sufre mucho ;-; pero el Black/Maka también me gusta ewe, Crona está en las manos más simétricas del mundo asdfda espero que disfrutes este capi.

dianalovesrock17: jajajaja ellos son unos loquillos, Black solo piensa en cosas pervertidas pillin ¬w¬, me alegro que te guste la historia y espero que disfrutes este capitulo, el próximo tendrá bastante SoMa así que prepárate xD.

.Evans: lamento mucho la tardanza :c espero que te guste este capi y gracias por tu review c:

Guest: Espero que te haya gustado lamento la tardanza, y espero que disfrutes este capi.

Nick 923: :ohstopityou: xD espero que disfrutes este capi, espero poder actualizar muy pronto :3 me alegro mucho de que leas mi historia.

Cata-Chan1: Gracias por tu review, espero que te guste este capi un abrazo :)

Usagui-chan: o.o en serio los leiste todos tan rápido, mil gracias por tus lindas palabras, me conmueve mucho tu review fue muy lindo, e sla primera vez que escribo un fic tan largo y de este tipo por eso no estaba segura de que tan bien quedaría, por eso me alegra que te guste la trama y el manejo de los personajes, espero que disfrutes este capitulo y espero poder cumplir con tus expectativas. un abrazo.

JossySanxhez: gracias por tu comentario, espero que leas este capitulo y ojalá te guste te mando un abrazo, gracias por leer.

* * *

Bien ahora si... ¿Dudas? ¿Consternaciones? Yo se las resuelvo! xD ya saben lo que deben hacer dejar un pequeñin review :B recuerden que sus comentarios son importantes y me ayudan a crecer como escritora.

An-chan nya~~


End file.
